Resurrección
by Jill Filth
Summary: ¿Qué haría si la vida le diera una nueva oportunidad? Piers Nivans se despierta abatido en un lugar que al parecer es una especie de prisión, siendo que lo último que recuerda es su propia muerte. Tendrá una promesa que cumplir y motivos siniestros que descubrir. Mientras tanto, Jill lucha por recuperar los recuerdos de Chris... (PiersXDeborah, con mucho JillXChris)
1. El despertar de un soldado abatido

Hola, Hola a todos…

De nuevo yo aquí con un atacazo artístico que me llevó a escribir este fanfic, la verdad es que venía desde algunos días atrás, pero por cosas del destino recién lo pude pasar a las letras jaja.

Bueno, espero pronto continuar mis otros fics, ya que he solucionado gran parte de mis problemas que me tuvieron sin inspiración y por lo tanto fuera de los fanfics.

Este fic va con una dedicación especial a mi mejor amiga Lirio Negro, la única e incomparable… tú sabes linda. Eres una de las personitas que me inspira demasiado y mi compañera en el mundo de Resident Evil… **"We`re partners"**

Desde ya, gracias a todos los que se tomen unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme y a los que dejen reviews.

Todos las críticas, consejos y etcétera son bien aceptados ^^

Un abrazo a todos.

* * *

"**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de CAPCOM, yo solo los utilizo con el afán de entretener y sin ningún tipo de fin de lucro.**

**Toda utilización de la historia, reproducción y distribución queda prohibida sin mi previa autorización."**

* * *

**¿Qué haría si la vida le diera una nueva oportunidad? Si pudiera continuar los asuntos que dejó inconclusos, si pudiera continuar su lucha contra el bioterrorismo… Esos fueron sus pensamientos al despertar. Pero para lograrlo, primero debe sobrevivir una vez más. Un Fanfic sobre Piers Nivans, y con una cosa mucha de Jill x Chris**

**RESURRECCIÓN.**

**Capítulo I: "El despertar de un soldado abatido"**

01 de Octubre de 2013

Un hombre alto y robusto caminaba a paso apresurado, abatido y recto por los pasillos del último piso del edificio de las instalaciones de la BSAA donde se encontraban las oficinas del alto mando, su semblante parecía irritado, como si estuviera enfadado por alguna razón, mientras la mueca dibujada en sus labios dejaba vislumbrar que la cólera que llevaba dentro estaba a punto de explotar.

- ¡Chris espera! – Aquella voz femenina hizo que disminuyera su prisa. – Aun no es seguro. – vocalizaba mientras lograba alcanzarlo.

- ¿Crees que me voy a quedar sentado esperando? – Sus ojos denotaban una furia tremenda y una impotencia aún más grande. – Esto tiene que terminar en este mismo momento.

Diciendo esto, continuo con su marcha irrumpiendo bruscamente en la oficina del alto mando de la central cerrando la puerta tras él.

La mujer que lo había alcanzado minutos antes se quedó ahí, pasmada y con un sin número de dudas en la cabeza, ¿Qué es lo que iba a ocurrir ahora? Solo eran rumores, y Chris… él había reaccionado de esa manera. Jill llevaba años siendo su compañera, habían luchado juntos codo a codo para detener el bioterrorismo que amenazaba con destruir el planeta algún día, pero a veces ciertamente lo desconocía.

- Chris… - Dijo en un susurro mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

Estaba preocupada por él, no podía negarlo porque realmente desde aquel momento el castaño no había vuelto a ser el mismo, desde lo de Edonia como solía referirse el mismo a ese suceso que había marcado su vida y su carrera en la BSAA.

Sin duda alguna desde entonces… desde entonces había parte de su pasado que se había perdido junto con sus recuerdos en esa ocasión.

_Desde que desapareció sin dejar rastro... nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo…_

Habían cosas que solamente él y ella habían vivido juntos, momentos que ahora solo ella podía recordar, y esas memorias en ocasiones la abatían llevándola hasta las lágrimas, y lo peor de todo era que nadie más conocía el porqué de su dolor, por supuesto, no es que ella fuera a contárselo a nadie, era muy reservada con esos asuntos y a veces eso le pesaba.

Seis meses después de su escapada, Piers Nivans había dado con su paradero. Chris jamás se había ido de Edonia, siempre estuvo donde mismo, solo que despojado de la mayoría de sus remembranzas y sumido en el alcoholismo y el tabaco. El joven soldado le había avisado en cuanto lo había hallado, pero tenían a su haber una importante misión en China, por lo cual ella no pudo verle sino hasta terminado el trabajo.

_Piers…_

Tres meses exactos habían pasado ya, y ni ella ni Chris lo habían superado. De hecho Jill suponía que eso era lo que últimamente lo traía tan irritable. Conocía lo suficiente a ese hombre como para darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo en silencio por todo lo ocurrido, por no haber podido impedir todas esas muertes, tanto en Edonia como en China. Chris se sentía desesperadamente culpable y no importaba lo que ella o los demás miembros de la BSAA le dijeran como consuelo para intentar aminorar ese padecimiento, absolutamente nada de lo que hacían servía para levantar la moral del capitán. Más aun después de que el alto mando había considerado la posibilidad de destituirlo de su cargo, porque consideraban que no estaba en condiciones físicas y psicológicas para seguir ejerciendo con la labor de la organización.

_Solo espero que esto termine pronto... sería lo peor que podría pasarle._

Se quedaría parada afuera de la oficina hasta que el capitán Redfield saliera, no estaba segura de sí querría hablar en cuanto lo hiciera, pero si tenía la certeza de que estaría ahí por si hacía falta. No volvería a dejarle solo nunca más.

…

Aquella brisa cálida que resoplaba dando cabida a la noche, era la clara bienvenida al verano, sin embargo, las calles del centro de la ciudad estaban desiertas. No eran más de las nueve de la noche y ni una sola persona transitaba por las aceras o se ejercitaba en el parque como era costumbre de los lugareños, tampoco había coches o transporte público circulando por las calles. Solo estaba él, un joven alto, de piel mate, cabello castaño y ojos color miel, caminando desorientado mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro e intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo se desangraba a cada paso que daba y un calor infernal que le recorría en cada milímetro haciéndole creer que ardería en llamas en cualquier momento, pero a pesar de lo exhausto que se sentía, continuaba con su marcha. Debía encontrarlos, debía reunirse con ellos. No sabía exactamente donde se encontraban o si estarían buscándole o esperándole, pero no tenía más opciones. Sin titubear dio otro paso, pero su caminar se detuvo en ese mismo instante, entonces observo con detenimiento su brazo derecho, el cual palpitaba frenéticamente, como si algo estuviera empujando desde adentro, algo que le incineraba las venas, arterias y nervios y se extendía rápidamente a su musculatura. En ese momento el dolor supero todo umbral permitido dejándolo tendido en el suelo e instintivamente llevó su mano izquierda hacia su extremidad adolorida aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Otra vez no…! Así no… - un grito ahogado y rasposo escapó de su garganta mientras contemplaba horrorizado como su miembro torácico parecía incendiarse consumido por una especie de danza macabra de color anaranjado que consumía su ropa y posteriormente su propia carne.

Dio un respingo al momento que abría los ojos, su cuerpo estaba temblando y empapado en sudor frío. Intentó focalizar con la vista algún objeto buscando desesperadamente la repuesta a una pregunta que azotaba su mente con violencia.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – murmuró al mismo tiempo que intentaba incorporarse.

El lugar estaba envuelto en una densa oscuridad, por más que intentaba buscar un ápice de luz proveniente de alguna ventana, lo único que hallaba era más y más lobreguez. Podía sentir la humedad en el aire que impactaba contra su torso desnudo y entrando por sus fosas nasales. La estancia en la que se encontraba apestaba a muerte, a moho y un ligero aroma marino se colaba por algún sitio acompañado de una brisa tenue y cálida.

Dio un paso atrás y tropezó con una pared a su espalda, extendió el brazo para recorrer la habitación, por lo que podía apreciar, no era muy grande y era un lugar cerrado con poca ventilación ya que el aire se percibía muy viciado. Después de darle la vuelta, pudo darse cuenta de que era un cuartucho de no más de dos metros de ancho por dos de largo, fabricado con algún material como roca.

_¿Qué demonios…? Esto parece una prisión de la edad media._

Su estómago dio un vuelco y su cuerpo se estremeció con esa sola idea y sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, inconscientemente había llevado su mano izquierda y se estaba tocando el brazo derecho el cual se encontraba cubierto por una especie de vendaje muy suave y a la vez pegajoso. Deslizó sus dedos por toda la tela, esta se extendía hasta su cabeza, más específicamente hasta su frente, tenía cubierto la mitad del rostro y el brazo derecho a cabalidad.

_¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Debería estar muerto?_

Las dudas de lo que había ocurrido se aglomeraban entre lo último que lograba recordar y lo que estaba percibiendo en ese preciso instante, mas sin embargo, sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un click que provenía desde abajo y al frente de su posición, algo se oyó caer en el suelo, seguido de una voz masculina que murmuraba a regañadientes y unos pasos que parecían provenir desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Esta vez un aroma a puré de patatas instantáneo y hamburguesas recalentadas inundó la estancia.

- Vaya… servicio a la habitación… ¿Qué más se puede pedir? – dijo con tono sarcástico y rápidamente se acercó a lo que parecía ser una puerta. - ¡¿Eh?! ¡Oye tú! Sé que hay alguien ahí afuera. – exclamó el joven mientras golpeaba la portezuela, pero no obtuvo respuesta. - ¡Mierda!

- Créeme, es inútil. Jamás responden. – la voz melodiosa de una mujer resonó desde abajo de la pared derecha. – Pensé que estabas muerto, llevas varios días inconsciente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el chico con confusión. - ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No sabes nada verdad? – suspiró para luego continuar. – Será mejor que comas algo, o se te enfriará la comida… y frío tiene peor sabor.

…

Había comido la mitad de la porción que le habían servido, a decir verdad hacia mucho que no comía algo tan horrible, aunque con el hambre que sentía en ese momento no podía siquiera pensar en dejar de hacerlo.

Se encontraba agachado en el suelo frente al plato comiendo con la mano, el servicio a la habitación era el peor que había conocido hasta ahora, ni siquiera le habían traído cubiertos. Rió en su fuero interno por la ocurrencia, cuando paró de comer abruptamente y se quedó mirando a la nada.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a hostigar su mente con brutalidad, pudo visualizar una especie de túnel que daba salida a una cápsula de escape con una compuerta cerrada, en algún sitio que parecía estar derrumbándose, cayéndose a pedazos sobre lo que quedaba de él, pero no podía hacer nada más que solo mirar su brazo que palpitaba por segmentos con un chasquido húmedo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en una muralla metálica abrigando ese dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo, al que ya se estaba acostumbrando desde hacía un rato mientras el nivel de agua seguía subiendo a cada segundo que pasaba llegándole ya hasta la cintura, lo que inevitablemente le permitía ver el reflejo de su rostro en el líquido. Una mueca de asco se dibujó en sus labios y frunció el ceño mientras con su mano aun normal tocaba su cara. Una especie de fluido de color verdoso mezclado con sangre recorría su frente y su extremidad derecha. En ese momento la tristeza lo embistió con fuerza, llevándole a pensar en lo que se venía ahora, iba a morir solo y lo aceptaba, agradeciendo que sus seres queridos no lo vieran en ese estado. Sus padres y sus hermanos, no pudo impedir soltar unas lágrimas mientras se acordaba de ellos ¿Cómo tomarían la noticia de su muerte? Cerró sus cansados ojos, recordando aquellos momentos cuando cenaban juntos, cuando su cariñosa madre le cocinaba esos filetes que tanto le gustaban, cuando su padre les contaba sus historias, anécdotas y hazañas llevadas a cabo en sus años de servicio en el ejercito de los Estados Unidos, cuando su hermana adolescente se levantaba de la mesa para ir a contestar su teléfono celular, y de su hermano mayor que siempre escuchaba con atención a su padre con la admiración prendada en sus ojos de color verde.

- ¡Eh! Oye ¿Estas bien? – otra vez la voz de esa chica, aunque le agradecía en silencio haberlo sacado de ese lugar.

- Estoy… bien. – su voz sonó entrecortada, no se había dado cuenta del nudo que tenía en la garganta hasta ese instante. - ¿Sabes dónde estamos o que es este lugar?

- Lamento no poder ayudarte, pero sé lo mismo que sabes tú. – su tono de voz era afligido, trago saliva y continuo. – Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí, vi cuando te trajeron, pero es cierto que pensé que estabas muerto o mal herido, estabas cubierto de vendas… – una leve pausa y prosiguió. – Había despertado hace poco, y como estaba tendida en el suelo, me di cuenta que faltaban unos bloques de piedra pequeños en la pared. Entonces por ahí mire hacia tu celda.

- ¿Qué nos han hecho? – preguntó con enfado. - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- No sé si puedo recordarlo con exactitud, pero más o menos desde que llegaste han pasado dos o tres semanas o eso creo.

- Dos o tres semanas… - murmuró el joven.

- Pero eso es desde que te trajeron aquí. – lo interrumpió. – Ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevas realmente aquí, por lo que me he podido dar cuenta, este lugar es más grande de lo que parece. – su relato se cortó, y se escuchó un leve sollozo. – Lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa, con mi hermana. No sé qué nos hacen, pero sé que alguien viene, nos droga, y luego despertamos aquí de nuevo.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – ahora fue el quien la interrumpió. - ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

- Escucha, no sé qué hicimos para estar aquí. – seguía diciendo la chica entre sollozos. – Pero lo que te he dicho es todo lo que sé, he visto más que tú porque llevo más tiempo despierta. Sin embargo, no podría decirte con exactitud qué es lo que realmente nos hacen. He sido drogada y es lo último que recuerdo, después despierto aquí con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Y también he visto que te han hecho lo mismo o algo parecido, porque la diferencia es que a ti no hacía falta drogarte, estabas en semi coma, como dijo uno de esos tipos con bata blanca. – bajo la mirada hacia el agujero en la pared que tenía frente a ella. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Piers… Piers Nivans. – Respondió sin vacilar. – Tranquila, vamos a salir de aquí, te lo prometo. – dijo con determinación mientras se ponía de pie. – ¿Y tú te llamas…?

- Mi nombre es Deborah Harper. Gracias Piers, creo que me estaba volviendo loca sin hablar con alguien. – y se escuchó una risa graciosa desde el otro lado. – ¡Oye! No te rías, es verdad… en todo caso, es bueno oír tu risa. – y ella también comenzó a reír.

Piers desconocía el motivo de su risa descontrolada, aunque en el fondo de su alma abatida estaba al corriente que el verdadero motivo era el estar vivo, era el que la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad para terminar lo que había dejado inconcluso. Ahora sí, no descansaría hasta salir de ese sitio, cumplir la promesa que acababa de hacerle a esa chica desconocida y de encontrarse otra vez con sus seres amados.

Se apoyó en la pared dejándose caer sobre ella y nuevamente al piso, agradeciendo por estar vivo.

…

Llevaba cerca de una hora sentada en los asientos acolchados de terciopelo que se encontraban en el pasillo del último piso del edificio de la BSAA, detrás de ella había un gran ventanal por el cual se veía gran parte de la ciudad inundada en rascacielos, cada uno más alto que el anterior. Jill Valentine se encontraba sentada de medio lado con la vista perdida en ese paisaje ¿Cuánto más tardaría en salir? No podía evitar que su mente empezara a divagar en lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro. Chris estaba completamente furioso tras enterarse por habladurías de unos soldados novatos que el alto mando estaba planeando destituirlo de su cargo. Ella conocía aquellos rumores, pero estaba segura de que solo eran eso, por ese motivo no había querido comentarle nada al hombre de ojos pardos, no era posible siquiera imaginar el futuro de la organización sin Chris Redfield formando parte de esta. Y la verdad es que, en el fondo…

_¿Qué sería de ti si él ya no estuviera más en la BSAA?_

Sacudió la cabeza de forma instintiva para quitarse ese horrible pensamiento de la mente, y agradeció en silencio que en ese mismo instante Chris saliera de la oficina.

- Chris… - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

El hombre solo la abrazó con fuerza, y la rubia correspondió el abrazo sin dudar ni por un segundo, podía sentir la tristeza interna que emanaba por cada poro del cuerpo de Chris.

- ¿Quieres hablarlo? – él solo asintió y comenzaron a caminar juntos rumbo al ascensor.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado…

Besos y abrazos!

Atte. Jill Filth.


	2. Alas de mariposa

Hola a todos!

Bueno primero que nada, agradecerles a todos y cada uno por los reviews que me han dejado, me alegra demasiado que les guste mi historia, y por supuesto son los que me han animado a escribir el segundo capítulo en tan solo una noche ;)

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus palabras.

Y bueno como no se acabó el mundo podremos seguir leyéndonos por aquí ^^

Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

**Capitulo II: "Alas de Mariposa"**

Piers se encontraba tendido en el piso de piedra, la verdad es que estaba comenzando a sentir un frío de los mil demonios, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, y el lugar donde se encontraba no le estaba ayudando en demasía ya que la humedad que había en el ambiente era tanta que hasta la podía sentir emanando desde la pared de roca.

- Maldita sea… - murmuró mientras se ponía de pie tratando de alejarse de las murallas y el suelo.

Pero es que era sencillamente imposible, aquella pocilga no media más de dos metros por dos metros y medio, además ahora que la podía ver con mayor claridad, gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por una especie de ventana que en realidad no era más que un agujero en la pared de roca, en la parte más alta de la muralla contraria a la puerta, podía estar seguro de sus dimensiones.

Se acercó al panel con el orificio elevado de forma ovalada, estaba a otros dos metros del suelo y lo observó con detenimiento.

_Si pudiera trepar hasta esa cosa…_

No requería de mayor esfuerzo para llegar hasta ahí, lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de si podría sostener su propio peso con aquel brazo vendado, a decir verdad no era que sintiese algún tipo de dolor en esa extremidad justamente. Estaba decidido, iba a intentar mirar por esa ventanilla.

_¿Y después qué, eh? ¿Piensas salir por ese agujero?_

Esta vez era su fuero interno quien se mofaba de él, no era precisamente que quisiera escapar por ahí, pero al menos podría hacerse una idea de donde estaba más exactamente.

Extendió ambos brazos aferrándose firmemente con los dedos a todo el borde del orificio, al sentir el contacto húmedo y viscoso del moho que se establecía a lo largo de toda su habitación supo que debía agarrarse con más fuerza, lentamente comenzó a elevar su peso, levantando el cuello y extendiendo la cabeza para llevar sus ojos hacia la ventana.

La luna adornaba todo el exterior del lugar con su intensa luz plateada, se podía oír con mayor claridad el sonido de las olas del mar al romper y desvanecerse al llegar a la orilla o chocar con los roqueríos. A lo lejos se podía observar abundante vegetación, de esas palmeras y otros árboles, que se veían en las películas de náufragos, el océano, rocas gigantescas y un rompeolas. La pared de donde estaba afirmado, por fuera, llegaba hasta una especie de balaustrada de piedra varios metros más abajo, que finalizaba en un barranco del cual no alcanzaba a divisar su profundidad.

_Realmente esto es una mazmorra medieval…_

Pensó mientras intentaba mirar más lejos, pero en ese momento, una sombra que se aproximaba a paso apresurado a su posición hizo que el joven de ojos color miel se soltara abruptamente. Al caer apoyo mal uno de sus pies, lo que lo hizo trastabillar llevándolo finalmente a impactar directamente al suelo.

- Demonios… - soltó al sentir el dolor en su pierna derecha, sobre la cual había arremetido.

Justo para escuchar los pasos que avanzaban por fuera casi al trote. Quien quiera que fuese, llevaba bastante prisa.

- ¿Estas realizando tu ronda nocturna? – la voz de Deborah parecía medio somnolienta.

- No puedo dormir. – respondió con fastidio. - ¿Cómo es que lo consigues, eh?

- Con un par de frazadas. Ten, está algo sucia, pero creo que te servirá. – dijo con ternura mientras algo aparecía por el agujero de la pared que colindaba con la celda de la chica.

- Pero… ¿Y tú? – Dijo mientras estiraba su brazo. – No te preocupes, es mejor que te la quedes.

- Te he dicho que tengo dos. – suspiró mientras terminaba de pasar la manta. – Es mejor que intentes dormir algo, en cuanto sepan que has despertado, lo más probable es que vengan a hacerte una visita.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? – preguntó con curiosidad y enfado

- Los idiotas con las batas blancas.

- Bah… pues que vengan entonces, los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos. – soltó un bufido. – Buenas noches.

- Igual para ti, espero puedas dormir algo, la primera noche es realmente la peor… pero llegarás a acostumbrarte.

¿Acostumbrarse? ¿Acaso era remotamente posible? Realmente no pensaba hacerlo, intentaría salir de ese lugar a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, no sabía con certeza lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni pensaba quedarse para averiguarlo.

Se acomodó en uno de los rincones de la estancia y se envolvió en la frazada que le había dado Deborah, ahora si esperaba poder dormir, por su cuerpo y salud mental.

…

La noche ya se había hecho notar con su elegancia que la caracterizaba, las luces de la ciudad se habían encendido, dando paso al festival que representaba Nueva York por la noche.

Chris aun sostenía la taza de café entre sus robustas manos con la vista perdida en el vapor tibio que emanaba del líquido oscuro. Mientras tanto Jill lo observaba con semblante preocupado, intentando buscar en los ojos pardos del hombre, una respuesta que parecía estar oculta tras un biombo plomado.

Hacía una hora aproximadamente que habían llegado al apartamento de la rubia, cada uno en su coche por lo que durante el viaje no se había sentido tan incómoda, pero el silencio tenso del ambiente la estaba poniendo con los pelos de punta.

- ¿Chris? – dijo con tono suave, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras. - ¿Estas bien? – le dedicó una mirada tierna y preocupada, en el momento que él levantaba la vista. - ¿Quieres contarme lo que ocurrió?

- Jill yo… - Dejó la taza a un lado. – Yo… ¡La verdad no sé qué es lo que se han creído esos idiotas! – la chica de ojos azules lo miraba con asombro. - ¡Me han dicho que debo tomarme vacaciones! Que últimamente estoy irritable... – esa última palabra la dijo dibujando unas comillas con sus dedos índice y mayor. – ¿Puedes creerlo?

La chica que antes lo miraba con una preocupación desbordante y hace pocos segundos con asombro, ahora tenía esbozado en su rostro un mohín de incredulidad, arqueó una ceja y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo escapó una carcajada que parecía estar prisionera en su laringe.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Jill? – preguntó el hombre con seriedad.

- La verdad es que… - articuló al momento en que dejaba la risita. – No sé si me río de ti o de mí. – Lo miro a los ojos y continuo. – Y… lo otro ¿Solo eran rumores?

- Ni siquiera lo mencionaron. – le dedicó una sonrisa y prosiguió. – Al parecer, sí, solo eran rumores infundados.

Jill dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y recogía las tazas de la mesa para café que estaba frente al sofá en el cual estaban sentados. Dirigiéndose a la cocina que estaba un par de metros al fondo y a la izquierda de la pequeña estancia. A decir verdad su departamento era bastante compacto, pero estaba bien para alguien que vivía sola o no tenía hijos.

_Alguien como yo._

Aquel pensamiento solía venir en el momento menos adecuado, tenía cerca de cuarenta años y aún no se había establecido seriamente con alguien, ni tenia plan de tener hijos… o un perro siquiera. Cada vez que lo había intentado, por una u otra razón las cosas no resultaban, los hombres siempre huían despavoridos ante una mujer como ella, ya fuera por su trabajo o por el simple hecho de que era capaz de patearle el trasero a cualquiera.

No era de las mujeres que recurría en esa clase de pensamientos cursis de amor y fidelidad para siempre, para ella siempre habían sido más importantes otros asuntos.

_Y por eso ahora estas como estas._

Su mente siempre insistía en castigarle por su manera de pensar que a veces, ella misma consideraba egoísta. Dejo las tazas en el fregadero, mientras intentaba detener esos pensamientos que, según ella, eran parte de su transición de edad.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? – Chris había aparecido de la nada a su lado. – Ya que me dejaste hablando solo.

- Lo siento… yo… - ¡Rayos! tenía razón ¿Era su idea o últimamente andaba estúpidamente distraída? – Chris discúlpame, es que cuando te he visto salir con esa cara de la oficina… - inspiró profundamente. – Me imaginé lo peor. – y finalizó dejando salir el aire lentamente.

Él se acercó y la tomo suavemente por los hombros mientras la miraba fijamente con determinación y un afecto disimulado en esos ojos color verde y marrón claro.

- No… - dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. – Perdóname tú a mí. Te he hecho pasar por momentos realmente horribles. – bajo la mirada y continuo. – Sé que no es justificación, pero todo esto de no poder recordar todo lo que paso antes y más aún, lo que si logro recordar…

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Chris por fin estaba hablando de él mismo, estaba contándole como se sentía realmente. Por dios, si solo pudiera recordar, todo sería tan perfecto entre ellos, seria... como antes.

- Jill, escucha. – volvió a mirarla con esos orbes que la hacían estremecer. – No importa lo que haya pasado antes, quiero volver a ser el mismo. Quiero olvidar y recordar a la vez, todo esto me tiene muy confundido. – trago saliva. – Quiero recuperar mi vida.

- Quizás deberías tomar en cuenta el consejo que te dio el alto mando. – le dijo ella con dulzura. – Unas vacaciones en el caribe no te vendrían nada mal. ¿No crees?

Chris se dirigió de vuelta al sofá donde habían estado minutos antes y se dejó caer sobre este, la chica lo siguió de cerca y se desplomó junto a él, eran cerca de las once de la noche y ambos debían levantarse temprano al otro día.

- Será mejor que me vaya, a menos que quieras compañía para dormir. – esto último lo dijo en un tono pícaro y burlón.

- No, pero gracias Chris. – ella le sonrió.

- Bueno, como quieras, pero que conste que tú te lo pierdes. – se echó a reír mientras se ponía la chaqueta de cuero negra y recogía las llaves de su coche.

Jill se puso de pie junto a él y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, Chris se acercó a ella y se agachó para besarla en la mejilla. Posteriormente salió y caminó hasta el ascensor del edificio mientras la chica de orbes azules se quedaba contemplándolo con un sinfín de dudas en su mente. Al llegar el elevador el hombre se subió en este y se dio la vuelta haciéndole un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, al que ella respondió de la misma manera.

…

Los tenues y ágiles rayos de sol que se colaban por la pequeña ventana de la prisión de Piers se posaban sin sutileza sobre sus cansados parpados, molestándole de manera dócil sobre el ojo que no alcanzaba a cubrir el vendaje. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de seguir durmiendo pero la voz de Deborah acabo con su intento.

- ¿Eh, Piers? – Su tono era el de un susurro. – Creo que vienen ¡Despierta! – La última palabra la soltó con desesperación.

El joven se incorporó velozmente, mientras sentía como la pereza que lo invadía segundos atrás se desvanecía como el viento, su estómago se apretó y sintió como le temblaban las manos, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba asustado. Los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron y su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia dentro de su caja torácica cuando escuchó abrirse una pesada puerta a lo lejos, seguido de unos pasos lentos pero seguros. Podía oírlos con tanta claridad que podía deducir que se trataba de varias personas.

_Tres o quizás cuatro._

No sería problema para él acabar con ellos y reducirlos, entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan atemorizado? ¿Qué era lo que le habían hecho para que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera?

- Piers, escucha… - Deborah hablaba con un tono casi inaudible. – Si abren tu celda, lo más probable es que sean tres tipos, dos te afirmaran y el otro te inyectara algo. – hablaba con prisa y sin pausa. – Si puedes escapar hazlo y consigue ayuda. No te preocupes por mí.

- ¿Qué dices? – el chico castaño estaba confundido. – No puedo dejarte aquí.

- ¡Solo hazlo! – su voz era decidida. – Tienes que hacerlo, es nuestra única oportunidad. – los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. – Yo los distraeré y tú escaparás.

Mas pasos se unieron a los que ya se aproximaban, parecía ser que subían por una escalera, Piers estaba juntando las fuerzas y mentalizándose para lo que se venía. Finalmente habían llegado, se podía sentir la presencia de alguien afuera de las celdas.

- Vaya, vaya, parece ser que nuestro nuevo invitado ha despertado ya. – una voz masculina pero melodiosa hacía eco en todo el pasillo. – Informe…

- Hace aproximadamente doce horas que despertó, señor. – esta vez otra voz masculina habló, pero sonaba más rasposa y nerviosa.

Piers y Deborah estaban en silencio y expectantes a cualquier movimiento de las portezuelas de sus celdas, ambos estaban tensos y atentos. El joven sentía como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tornaban rígidos, inspiró profundamente esperando el momento en que la puerta se abriría pero no pasó nada.

- Bien, quiero un informe completo de las pruebas realizadas, y en dos días. – las voces y los pasos se oían alejarse. – Usted, no abandone su puesto. – esta vez parecía hablarle a otro de los que estaban afuera. – Por fin tenemos los sujetos de prueba perfectos. Así que no podemos seguir postergando el trabajo… - las voces se escuchaban cada vez más lejos, tanto que ya no era posible distinguir lo que decían.

¿Postergando el trabajo? ¿Sujetos de prueba perfectos?... ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?! Piers se dejó caer sobre la pared intentando calmar su desesperada mente, que le gritaba a mil por hora que debían escapar cuanto antes, no podían ni debían esperar más tiempo, por lo visto y lo que había entendido de la ligera conversación ahí afuera, comenzarían a experimentar con ellos.

Recién ahora venía a darse cuenta del porque seguía con vida, de por qué no había muerto ese día en la base submarina de Neo Umbrella y por qué esas mutaciones tan horrendas en su brazo y rostro parecían haber desaparecido. Ahora comprendía de lo que estaba hablando la chica de al lado, y por supuesto lo que habían hecho con ellos en todo ese periodo.

_Espera un momento… ¿Entonces ella…?_

Se acercó rápidamente sin vacilar al agujero que daba conexión con la celda de Deborah e intentó mirar por él. Una joven alta y de contextura delgada pero voluptuosa estaba parada dando la espalda al orificio, sus largas y esbeltas piernas terminaban en lo que parecía ser un camisón para dormir muy corto de color gris, que por cierto estaba muy sucio.

Estaba bastante oscuro pero por lo que alcanzaba a ver su cabello era castaño claro y liso, que le llegaba hasta los hombros descubiertos, y ahí en mitad de su espalda, justo donde la luz de la ventana de su celda llegaba de lleno, unas cicatrices de forma bastante extraña, o al menos eso era lo que dejaba a la vista el camisón.

_Son como… alas de mariposa…_

Pensó mientras la seguía mirando, no había ninguna mutación o no se observaba ninguna a simple vista. La verdad es que la chica era bastante guapa o lo que se advertía de ella.

Retrocedió instintivamente antes de que ella se percatara de que la estaba observando tan descaradamente y se volvió a apoyar en la muralla de la ventana.

Aquella muchacha era también valiente y decidida, hace un rato atrás había estado dispuesta a quedarse sola en ese lugar con tal de darles a ambos una oportunidad, le recordó a él mismo hace un par de meses atrás, su sacrificio por la BSAA sería algo de lo que jamás podría despojarse, porque las marcas en su cuerpo y alma permanecerían ahí hasta que la muerte le consumiera.

- No nos han hecho nada… - exclamó con cansancio.

- Sí, creo que es nuestro día de suerte. – dijo ella sentándose sobre el piso.

_Vaya que si…_

Pensó Piers para sus adentros mientras seguía repasando la imagen de la joven en su cabeza, quería saber más de ella, deseaba conocer el verdadero motivo de por el cual ella estaba prisionera junto a él, pero sobre todo, quería que ambos se fugaran juntos de esa mazmorra, era algo que les pertenecía por derecho. Su libertad.

Cerró sus cansados ojos entregándose al sueño que aún lo invadía, esperando que sus visiones oníricas lo transportaran lejos, quizás algún sitio cercano a la normalidad de su vida.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado…

Intentaré que la inspiración se siga apoderando de mí, para poder actualizar lo más pronto posible ;)

Abrazos!

Atte. Jill Filth.


	3. Escape

Hola a todos… espero que estén de lo más bien.

Lo que es yo, estoy feliz de leer cada uno de sus reviews que me inspiran cada día más.

Por eso no puedo dejar de agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazoncito Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.

La verdad estoy impresionada de lo fácil que se me ha dado este fic, en serio, pensé que estaba algo oxidada jajaja…

Respondí a cada uno sus reviews por MP, hace poco aprendí que se podía hacer eso ^^ así que ahora lo empecé a realizar…

También quería hacer una mención especial a mi novio **"coipo"**… que me deja reviews pero no tiene sesión en fanfiction, gracias por el apoyo mi amor

Bueno no los aburro más, pero antes de comenzar con el capítulo, debo advertir que si alguien es muy sensible esto podría herir su sensibilidad. "Podría", aclaro. Es la primera vez que narro algo así, por lo que puede ser que haya quedado horrible y no hiera la sensibilidad de nadie jajaja… bueno cualquier duda o sugerencia, ya saben que me la pueden hacer llegar por review o MP.

Sin más preámbulos, como siempre digo… aquí se los dejo ^^

* * *

**Capitulo III: "Escape"**

No podía evitar sentir esa curiosidad innata que la caracterizaba, era por ese motivo por el cual muchas veces en el pasado se había metido en varios problemas. Incluyendo aquella vez que había descubierto los verdaderos motivos por el cual su ex novio pensaba dejarla.

Nunca olvidaría aquel día, era otoño, los arboles semidesnudos, despojados de sus hojas casi en su totalidad y aquel viento cálido eran tan propios de esa época del año, que era muy difícil borrar aquellos recuerdos de la memoria.

Michael, su novio hace unos seis meses, le había dicho que esa tarde estaría ocupado, pues tenía una sorpresa para ella que no le podía enseñar aun. Y eso fue el pie para que ella sin dudarlo quisiera averiguar de qué se trataba. El muchacho había estado actuando de manera extraña hacía varios días atrás, como si le estuviera ocultando algo que ella no lograba ver, por más que tratara. Además para tornar el asunto aun peor, su amiga Amy le había mencionado que lo había visto muy cariñoso con una chica en el parque la semana anterior.

Sin dudarlo tomó su mochila y salió a toda prisa de la universidad, tenía planeado seguirlo sin que él se diera cuenta, iba a descubrir que era lo que se traía entre manos. Y así, lo siguió varias cuadras, hasta que él entró en una cafetería que estaba muy cerca del campus, a decir verdad, Deborah conocía muy bien ese lugar, venían ahí a menudo después de las clases los días viernes.

Entró sin titubear ocultándose detrás de una planta extremadamente enorme que estaba junto al mostrador, y ahí estaba él, tomado de las manos de una chica pelirroja, le estaba acariciando el rostro de manera dulce mientras conversaban sobre algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar. Sin dudarlo salió de su escondite, pero en ese mismo momento se encontró de bruces con una de las meseras que llevaba una bandeja con platos y vasos impactando de lleno con esta.

El estampido de la vajilla cayendo al suelo de forma violenta hizo que la atención de todos los clientes se fijara en ella y en la mesera que le estaba gritando. En ese instante sintió como los orbes de su novio estaban centrados sobre ella al igual que los de la chica que lo acompañaba.

_Mierda…_

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus temblorosas piernas y su corazón destrozado, rogando porque Michael no hubiese salido corriendo detrás de ella. No tenía ni las ganas, ni la convicción para hablar con él en ese momento.

Después de un rato de viaje, llegó a su casa. Su hermana estaba sentada sobre el sofá viendo la televisión, la verdad fue que apenas podía aguantar las lágrimas, cuando esta la saludó y le dijo que había comida en la nevera.

Justo entonces alguien llamó al timbre, Helena abrió la puerta mientras Deborah palidecía y pedía a algún dios que se la llevara al ver a Michael parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Su hermana no lo dudo un segundo y se retiró a su habitación mientras decía que los dejaba solos.

Después de esto el chico comenzó a gritarle y reclamarle por el hecho de que lo había seguido, con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento.

Helena al escuchar el escandalo había salido de su cuarto con su arma de servicio en la mano, y al ver a su hermana llorando y a su novio afirmándola con fuerza de los brazos mientras le gritaba con los ojos inyectados en sangre, preparándose para golpearla. No vaciló y le apuntó gritando que la soltara al mismo tiempo que le disparaba en una pierna.

_Helena… como te extraño…_

Se acercó al agujero que la conectaba con Piers, la verdad es que el silencio la hacía sentir muy sola, ciertamente nunca le había gustado mucho la soledad, siempre estaba rodeada de gente, saliendo con amigos o estudiando en grupo, y el hecho de que ahora ese joven estuviese a su lado la hacía sentir infinitamente mejor.

Se tendió en el piso y miró para la celda de al lado, ahí estaba él, recostado sobre la pared de la ventana, estaba dormido por lo que alcanzaba a ver entre las sombras que se dibujaban en el interior de la estancia, y él se veía… tan sereno, tan tranquilo.

Suspiró y se volvió a sentar sobre el piso en medio de su prisión, no deseaba despertarlo, pero se sentía inmensamente vacía y aburrida.

- No es bueno espiar a la gente. – la voz del joven se dejó escuchar desde el otro lado. – ¿Qué hubiese pasado si me estuviera cambiando de ropa, eh?

- Yo… - sentía como el calor subía hasta su rostro de forma rápida y vigorosa. – Lo siento… no sabía… - su voz temblaba y su corazón latía aceleradamente.

Entonces otra vez lo escuchaba reír enérgicamente, que estúpida había sido, y por eso, ahora él se estaba mofando de ella, debía ser algunos años mayor, no sabía exactamente cuántos pero tenía claro que no eran muchos.

- Oye, Piers. – dijo logrando que este parara con sus carcajadas. - ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó finalmente.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – preguntó con tono burlón, pero sin esperar una respuesta. – Tengo veintiséis. ¿Y tú…? De seguro no debes tener más de veinte, tienes voz de niña. – soltó otra carcajada.

- Tengo Veinte, pero pronto cumpliré veintiuno. – espetó con seguridad y luego agregó. – Es que quería saberlo, para ver si podíamos salir juntos algún día.

- ¿Qué dices? – ahora era la voz de él la que sonaba nerviosa.

Deborah al darse cuenta de que había logrado devolverle la broma y perturbarlo, soltó la risa que tenía ahogada en la garganta. La venganza era efectivamente dulce.

- ¿Quién es el niño ahora, eh?

Piers era quien estaba sonrojado ahora y agradecía en silencio el hecho que ella no pudiera notarlo, era bastante lista para ser una niñita.

_También puede ser, que tú hace tiempo que no tratas con mujeres…_

Otra vez su fuero interno lo ridiculizaba, no es que su trabajo en la BSAA le hubiese dejado mucho tiempo libre como para salir a ligar con mujeres por ahí, y sin duda no era que le interesaran demasiado las relaciones de una noche, de hecho, las que había tenido eran solo algunas y de bastante tiempo, un par de años quizás, pero realmente hacia mucho que no salía con una chica y la mayoría de sus compañeras de la BSAA, o tenían novio o eran muy machorras.

- Aunque quizás no sería tan descabellado… - esta vez la chica hablaba con mesura y serenidad. - si logramos salir de este sitio, podríamos salir juntos.

- Si, lo que digas, paseamos por la orilla del mar bajo la luna llena. – su voz sonaba levemente sarcástica.

La chica guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, en ese momento objetivamente no estaba bromeando, quizás eso fuese una buena motivación para que ambos se mantuvieran con vida. Teniendo en cuenta un objetivo, no lo había dicho con interés romántico, para nada, solo era que la compañía de Piers Nivans la hacía sentir bien. Y al no saber cuánto tiempo permanecerían privados de su libertad le quedaba bastante por seguro que formarían fuertes lazos de amistad.

- ¿Pasa algo? – esta vez Piers estaba preocupado por lo que acababa de decir, no estaba seguro pero sintió que literalmente la había cagado. – Oye… - decía mientras se asomaba por el agujero. – No te has enojado ¿o sí?

- ¿Tendría algún motivo para enfadarme? – respondió en forma de pregunta, mientras hacía lo mismo que él.

Era tarde y comenzaba a anochecer, pero a pesar de eso, la poca luz que quedaba en el ambiente y que hacia danzar las sombras dentro de la prisión, siendo generosa les permitió verse las caras por primera vez, o parte de ellas.

¡Por dios! Era hermosa, la mujer más preciosa que jamás había visto, su cabello castaño, sus ojos de color celeste, sus largas pestañas, su rostro fino y delicado que a pesar de la suciedad no perdía su encanto, sus labios rosados y húmedos…

Al verlo asomado su corazón dio un brinco, no estaba segura si por el susto o por algo más, poseía los ojos más maravillosos que jamás vio, de esos que invitaban a perderse en ellos, de una profunda tonalidad miel a pesar de que solo pudo ver uno de ellos, su rostro de piel color mate contrastaba perfectamente con su contextura ósea y con los dos pequeños lunares que tenía en la mejilla descubierta, eran indisputablemente sensuales aunque apenas perceptibles por la mugre que llevaba encima.

- No… no… - balbuceaba ambicionando retomar la conversación. – No estoy enfadada.

¿Qué más podía decirle? Él la seguía mirando con esos orbes tan intensos, y no pronunciaba ni un vocablo, solo estaba ahí, quieto y en silencio. Y sin oscilar así se quedaría, ella tampoco pensaba alejarse, la verdad es que ver a alguien que no quisiera hacerle daño, alguien que la observaba de esa manera en tantos días, hacía que quisiera quedarse así todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

…

Una vez más el sol se posicionaba en lo alto del cielo, confirmando inevitablemente con sus rayos brillantes que un nuevo día se hacia presente.

- Es hora de despertar muñequita. – Una voz masculina la empujó de vuelta a la realidad. – Tenemos trabajo que hacer hoy.

En ese momento la puerta de la celda de Deborah se abría de manera repentina y tres hombres, dos vestidos de overol negro y uno con bata blanca entraban en esta, los dos primeros llevaban unos bastones que parecían sacados de una película de terror, de madera y finalizados en unas largas puntas filosas de algún tipo de metal punzante. Mientras que el último, el de la bata, tenía en una mano una jeringa cargada con un contenido transparente en su interior.

La chica retrocedió hasta chocar de espalda con la pared del fondo, estaba aterrada y sus ojos así lo demostraban, brillaban de impotencia y amenazaban con dejar escapar el llanto en cualquier instante.

Sin titubear uno de los sujetos de overol la tomó bruscamente del brazo izquierdo, mientras hacía un gesto al otro para que hiciera lo mismo, este obedeció tenazmente, y la chica en cuestión de segundos ya estaba neutralizada a pesar de todos sus pataleos. Cerró los orbes con fuerza, tanto para impedir que las lágrimas escaparan, como para evitar ver lo que le iban a hacer.

- ¿Deborah? – la llamó Piers desde la celda contigua.

Ella abrió los ojos instintivamente, deseando que no hubiese hablado. El tipo de la jeringa inyectó parte de la dosis del contenido en el brazo de la chica con una mano, mientras que con la otra le tapaba la boca, los otros seguían conteniéndola mientras ella se movía con violencia intentando inútilmente zafarse de la presión.

- ¡Deborah! – esta vez las palabras de Piers resurgieron en un grito desesperado, en el mismo momento que golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

- Sédenlo. – ordenó el de la jeringa a los otros dos.

Dejaron a la muchacha en el suelo sin ningún cuidado o delicadeza, mientras Piers seguía vociferando y pateando la puerta con descontrol.

Los sujetos abrieron la portezuela, el joven soldado se había dirigido hasta la pared del fondo, se aproximaron a él utilizando sus bastones por el frente. Piers sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre ellos, al primero lo tomó por el bastón, se lo quitó sin dificultad y posteriormente se lo clavó en el pecho con un rápido y certero golpe.

El otro mientras veía a su compañero desangrarse, sin vacilar arremetió contra el soldado, este con un fulminante movimiento de sus pies, se agachó y volteó impactándolo de lleno con una patada en el abdomen, consiguiendo quitarle el arma blanca, lo amenazó con esta, y así lo tomó por el cuello y salió de la celda con él a rastras. Afuera estaba el hombre de la bata blanca con las manos en alto.

- ¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó con la mirada furiosa.

- Dentro… - respondió con un gruñido señalando la estancia.

Piers avanzó hasta el lugar sin soltar a su rehén.

- Entra. – le indicó al de la bata, mientras se ponía detrás e ingresaba tras ellos.

Los guio hasta el rincón de la celda, contrario al que se encontraba la chica de cabello castaño claro inconsciente y tendida en el suelo, y ahí los dejó. Se inclinó junto a ella sin dejar de apuntar a los hombres con el bastón, y la levantó con delicadeza usando el brazo izquierdo para situarla sobre su hombro. Se retiró lentamente sin darles la espalda, ambos idiotas no se movían siquiera. Una vez fuera, empujó la pesada puerta con el cuerpo dejándolos encerrados. Esta era su oportunidad, luego de esto, echó a correr con la chica encima, pensando solo en que debían escapar de ahí como fuera.

_Como si la vida se me fuera en ello._

Seguía su marcha por un largo pasillo, lúgubre y húmedo como la mazmorra en la que estaban minutos antes. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y el cansancio se hacía manifiesto por la falta de alimentos y sueño. Pero aun así no pensaba detenerse, llegó hasta unas escaleras en forma de caracol que descendían por lo que parecía ser una torre de un castillo medieval. Cilíndrica y de roca antiquísima.

Emprendió su descenso a través de estas sin flaquear, bajando cada peldaño con un esfuerzo sobre humano, a cada paso que daba sentía como sus músculos se debilitaban aún más, como su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, y como su corazón palpitante amenazaba con salir disparado en cualquier momento a través de su esternón, entonces sintió la subida de adrenalina, al escuchar detrás de él y a lo lejos unos pasos decididos y sólidos que los perseguían. Continuo al trote su descenso sin pensar siquiera en detenerse.

Por fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad llegaban a una puerta a los pies de la escalera, su boleto de salida, su escape a la libertad. La abrió ágil y velozmente con el corazón en la garganta y las ansias desbordándole por cada poro del cuerpo. Salió a paso apresurado, entonces el aire marino le dio de lleno en el rostro y el sol lo encandiló dejándolo ciego por un segundo, lo que fue irrefutablemente reconfortante después de su reclusión. Pero su felicidad duro unos pocos segundos, ya que se encontró de bruces con un pelotón de hombres vestidos de overol negro apuntándoles con sus armas de fuego sin misericordia. No pudo contarlos con exactitud, ni tampoco ver con claridad el tipo de armamento que llevaban encima, pero supuso eran unos doce o quince y por lo que alcanzó a distinguir con algún tipo de ametralladoras cortas.

_Me cago en…_

Se paralizó, no pudo pensar con claridad pero se había acabado… Sintió un enérgico golpe en la nuca, tan fuerte que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo, Deborah cayó unos metros más allá, y comenzaba a abrir sus bellos ojos celestes, se maldijo por ello mientras se le nublaba la vista y percibía como el cansancio y el sopor se apoderaban de su cuerpo magullado, algo de sangre resbaló por la parte posterior de su cuello, sentía el líquido tibio deslizarse mientras su mente se iba a algún lugar muy lejano.

…

Un dolor punzante y un ardor casi insoportable se hacían presentes en la zona posterior de su cabeza, al mismo momento en que comenzaba a abrir lenta y pesadamente los ojos. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado y las lagunas mentales que inundaban sus sentidos alterados, hacían que se sintiese irremediablemente agotado.

_¡Deborah!_

Aquel pensamiento viajó a la velocidad del sonido por su ya perturbada mente, intentó correr, llegar hasta ella, pero en ese instante notó su horrible realidad. Estaba colgando, amarrado de sus muñecas, a una altura de tres metros más o menos, donde sus pies no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, pero por suerte para él no estaban atados. Inspiró profundamente, dejando escapar el aire con suavidad, debía mantener la calma, debía encontrar una solución e impedir que su moral se viniera abajo, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Cerró los ojos, no deseaba bajo ningún motivo que el pánico se apoderara de su cuerpo, la angustia se deslizó sin consideración hasta su cuello, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, su estómago daba un vuelco al mismo tiempo que se contraía violentamente por la falta de alimento.

_Esto no podría ir peor…_

Levantó la vista para observar con mayor detalle la situación, aquella estancia era más espaciosa que la anterior en donde había estado y a la vez, más tétrica y mortuoria, pero menos sombría. Unas antorchas encendidas estaban fijadas a la pared lo que brindaba una lúgubre iluminación, estaba construida del mismo material que la mazmorra, piedra maciza en toda su extensión. Desde donde se encontraba, podía observar el lugar a cabalidad, era una habitación circular y en cada semicírculo un aparato de tortura distinto.

_No…_

Su mente pedía a gritos salir pitando de ese sitio, esos aparatos solo los había visto en libros que hablaban de la inquisición o en películas de terror, la dama de hierro, el potro, la cuna de judas, aquella silla con clavos que se utilizaba para confesiones y los grilletes en la pared. Desvió la mirada para evitar seguir con su examen exhaustivo de aquel cuarto de tortura y empezó a patalear frenéticamente mientras tiraba fuertemente de las cadenas que lo sujetaban desde el techo con el afán de soltarse. Pero por más que luchó, no logró ni siquiera que el metal cediera en lo más mínimo.

Estaba cansado y los hombros le dolían como si alguien se los hubiese intentado desarticular, ansiaba más que nada, que todo lo que tenía que pasar ahora, fuera lo más rápido posible. Aunque más que eso, deseaba que a ella no le estuviese pasando lo mismo por su culpa. Bajó la cabeza intentando no pensar en el malestar que sentía, entregándose a las circunstancias, pues no podía hacer nada distinto aunque así lo ambicionara.

Un chirrido perteneciente a las bisagras ya muy oxidadas de una puerta hizo eco en toda la habitación. Piers alzó la mirada y pudo ver de qué se trataba, dos hombres acababan de entrar a hacerle una desagradable visita, los mismos de los overoles negros de antes. Un escalofrió violento recorrió por toda su espina dorsal al mismo tiempo que los hombretones sucios y sin dientes comenzaban a sonreírse entre ellos.

…

Deborah no tenía fuerzas para levantarse del piso, en el que estaba tendida boca abajo, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, tenía náuseas y se sentía muy mareada. La frustración y el odio se habían apoderado de ella, concebía como el descontrol se adueñaba de su cordura, estuvieron tan cerca de escapar. Y Piers, él no la había dejado, deseaba llorar, dejar salir toda la rabia que albergaba su alma marchita y exhausta, quería vociferar con todas sus fuerzas, hacer algo para ayudarle, se lo habían llevado hace algunas horas y a ella la habían dejado en aquel cuarto, que más bien parecía una habitación de hospital, pero con cámaras de vigilancia y barrotes en la única ventana que existía dentro de esta.

Sus orbes comenzaron a humedecerse velozmente al tiempo que pensaba en el joven castaño, las lágrimas se escurrían por los cantos de sus ojos, y un sollozo ahogado escapó de su laringe seca, al momento que el llanto estallaba.

_No puede ser… por favor que se encuentre bien._

…

Los hombres murmuraban entre ellos paseando a su alrededor, mientras lo observaban de reojo, por más que intentaba escuchar lo que decían le era imposible. Se acercaron a una de las paredes de la habitación, en esta habían apoyados diversos tipos de varas de madera, con filosas puntas en sus extremos de distintos tamaños y formas. Piers prestaba atención con esmero a cada uno de sus movimientos sin quitarles la vista de encima, siempre dentro de lo que sus cadenas le permitían.

- ¿Te gustan las garras de gato? – dijo uno de ellos, el más sucio y el más feo. – Sí, creo que te gustará. – seguía hablando sin modular sus vocablos mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el joven soldado, levantando una de las largas pértigas con ganchos, parecida a un rastrillo.

- Vamos a jugar. – añadió el otro, al tiempo en que tomaba una picana eléctrica y mostraba su sonrisa desdentada mientras pasaba la lengua por sus asquerosos labios.

El cuerpo de Piers se estremeció del asco que le generaba aquel sujeto, mientras el miedo se estaba apoderando de él, a pesar de eso, guardaba silencio y miraba al par de hombres con desprecio e intentando mantener una expresión estoica en su rostro, no les daría el placer y el júbilo de mostrarles el terror que sentía.

Rápidamente y sin vacilar el primer hombre, el más feo, extendió sus "garras de gato" clavándolas sin clemencia en la espalda del joven castaño, rasgando la piel, y las fascias llegando al músculo que se veía de un color rojo brillante al momento en que deslizaba su arma más abajo y la retiraba de vuelta hacia él.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahrgggg!

El grito ensordecedor de dolor que lanzó Piers al momento que el hombre lo hería, hizo que ambos sujetos comenzaran a reír de forma demente y espasmódica. La sangre salía a borbotones de las cinco incisiones profundas en el dorso del muchacho, bajando por el resto de su cuerpo y cayendo finalmente en forma de gotas al suelo húmedo.

Su respiración se tornaba más agitada, podía sentir el líquido tibio y rojizo que resbalaba por su espalda, el ardor de las heridas lacerantes y abiertas, el sudor frio y los cabellos erizados. Entonces vino otra vez, pero esta vez el joven soldado arrojó una patada dando de lleno en el tipo que sostenía la picana eléctrica, haciendo que esta volara por los aires y el sujeto quedara tirado en el piso. Sin titubear el otro emprendió nuevamente su ataque golpeándolo una vez más con su garrocha, siguiendo una embestida tras otra, cada una cargada con mayor fiereza que la anterior…

…

Aquel alarido, que más bien parecía un bramido de dolor indescriptible, hizo que se levantara de un respingo del piso y corriera a la puerta de la habitación de manera instintiva. Era él, era Piers quien gritaba de esa manera tan lastimera.

_Dios… ¿Qué le están haciendo?_

Las dudas se transformaron en un pánico antinatural, su corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera furiosa provocando un estruendo dentro de su cavidad torácica, las lágrimas en sus ojos se reemplazaron por midriasis y aquel escalofrió que la circulaba completamente la hacía estremecer, podía sentir la descarga de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y arterias mientras sin saber muy bien porqué, empezaba a golpear la puerta de la habitación delirante y ansiosamente, sin siquiera pensar en detenerse.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! – exclamaba impetuosa sin dejar de patalear. - ¡Malditos hijos de puta!

…

Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, el dolor y malestar que sentía en ese momento solo eran comparables con los de ese día, ese día en el que creyó moriría, el subidón de catecolaminas estaba disminuyendo y el padecimiento volvía con mayor intensidad, le dolía la cabeza y cada grupo muscular del dorso. Tenía sed, muchísima sed y frio, podía sentir como su temperatura corporal disminuía rápidamente, como sus pantalones estaban empapados en aquel fluido de color rojo y sabor metálico y como este seguía fluyendo hasta llegar al suelo. Lo último que sintió fue una descarga eléctrica en el abdomen seguida de la risa demente de esos sujetos, mientras caía sin piedad al piso sobre su propia sangre.

- A ver si con eso aprendes. – dijo el tipo de la picana. – tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.

El otro sujeto asintió levantando a Piers del suelo y cargándolo sobre sus hombros, ambos hombres con el joven soldado a rastras comenzaron a caminar saliendo de aquella habitación siniestra.

…

La joven de orbes celestes había agotado todas sus energías azotando su cuerpo contra la pesada puerta, que para su desgracia, ni siquiera se había movido de su posición. Aun permanecía apoyada sobre esta con la mirada perdida y la mente en blanco.

_Piers…_

¿Qué sería lo que le habían hecho? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras el llanto iniciaba nuevamente, se dejó caer al piso cuando sintió que sus piernas aflojaban y ya no eran capaces de sostenerla. Tenía los ojos hinchados, enrojecidos y le ardían en demasía, pero aun así no podía evitar seguir llorando, la angustia que tenía clavada en el pecho por no saber nada del castaño se lo impedía rotundamente.

En ese momento la puerta de metal pesado de la habitación se abrió de par en par, dos hombres horrendos y desaseados estaban parados en el umbral mirándola fijamente. Ella los observó con una mueca de repugnancia, sin embargo, no era capaz de pararse, no tenía ganas de nada, estaba dispuesta a dejar que le hicieran cualquier cosa, ya no tenia deseos de seguir luchando.

- Esto es para ti. – dijo uno de los tipos, su repulsivo y pútrido aliento se podía sentir hasta el otro lado del mundo.

Deborah frunció el ceño mientras no les quitaba la vista de encima, el otro sujeto se inclinó para el lado de afuera de la puerta al que ella no tenía acceso visual, al parecer recogía algo pesado. Entonces sin más preámbulos y casi sin darse cuenta cómo o cuándo, el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de Piers Nivans embestía bruscamente sobre ella envuelto en una lluvia de sangre.

La joven de cabello castaño se quedó ahí, pasmada, perdida y paralizada bajo el cuerpo inerte del muchacho. Sin saber qué hacer, sin pensar, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos…

Los individuos sucios de los overoles negros, se dieron la media vuelta y se retiraron del cuarto, mientras reían de la misma manera que antes y cerraban la puerta tras ellos, dejando a aquella chica con un sinfín de preguntas en la cabeza y más aún, desconcertada y desesperada.

* * *

Espero que nadie quiera acabar con mi vida por lo que le he hecho al pobre y sensual Piers…

Pero prometo que todo es por una buena causa

Además si quieren saber cómo sigue la historia, no me pueden eliminar jajaja!

Hoy ando especialmente feliz, debe ser porque recibí muchos regalos!

Espero que todos hayan pasado unas felices fiestas junto a sus seres amados. Lo que es yo, les dejo este capi de regalo de navidad.

Besitos y abrazos a todos los que me dejan reviews ^^

Atte. Yo, o sea Jill Filth.


	4. Revelaciones

Hola a todos!

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo para traer un nuevo capi del fic.

A pesar de que mi inspiración a tenido altos y bajos por estos días me esforce para que quedara bien y hasta me ha salido mas largo XD lo que realmente me parece extraño, no suelo escribir tanto cuando ando así XD

Bueno, quiero agradecer mis amigas** Lirio Negro** y **hamerun21**, por su invaluable ayuda para este capi con algunos detallitos que me faltaban :) y por lo tanto este va dedicado a ustedes chicas. Las quiero!

Por supuesto también agradecer cada uno de los reviews que me han dejado, ya saben que es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo, así que muchísimas gracias a todos, por sus alentadoras palabras ^^

Ahora sin mas, les dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten...

* * *

**Capitulo IV: "Revelaciones"**

Un hombretón torpe y rechoncho vestido de overol negro avanzaba a paso veloz, caminado con toda rapidez a través de los lúgubres corredores de piedra del castillo ubicado en una isla al sur del océano atlántico. Llevaba una prisa impresionante tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando se encontró de bruces con un hombre alto, que acababa de aparecer en el pasillo, arremetiendo de lleno contra él, lo que ocasionó que ambos cayeran al suelo tras el impacto.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no corra por los pasillos Guzmán?! – vociferó el recién llegado mientras se ponía de pie sacudiendo su bata de color blanco.

- Perdón, perdón. – decía repetidamente el gordinflón mientras meneaba la cabeza. – Es que tiene que ver esto señor. – finalizó dando la media vuelta para continuar su marcha desde el lugar por donde venía, con el hombre alto tras él.

Luego de unos minutos de carrera por fin habían llegado al corredor B12, donde se encontraba concentrada toda la seguridad referente al palacete, entraron a través de una puerta automática y ahí, frente a ellos se encontraba el centro de vigilancia. Una habitación no muy grande en la que únicamente destacaba la gran cantidad de monitores que se encontraban en la pared del fondo, con diversas imágenes en ellos, de distintas zonas del enorme castillo.

- Eso es lo que quería mostrarle señor. – dijo señalando uno de las pantallas que estaban en la esquina, con las siglas "room 103" en la parte superior derecha. – El muy idiota intentó escapar y bueno dos de los hombres le dieron su merecido. – finalizó la oración con una amplia sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

El hombre alto de cabello negro fijó toda su atención en la imagen, en esta se podía ver como su prisionero, su nuevo sujeto de experimentación, ese que él mismo había conseguido, se desangraba lentamente sobre la chica que estaba debajo de él, ella en tanto permanecía inmóvil excepto por su mano derecha que acariciaba con cuidado el cabello del joven.

- ¿Qué es lo que han hecho? – dijo el hombre mientras se volteaba hacia el empleado. - ¡¿Quién les dio autorización para hacer tal cosa?! – el regordete tembló ante el vozarrón y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro tan rápido como había aparecido, mientras mascullaba algo que ni él mismo entendía. – Te he hecho una pregunta, y cuando yo pregunto, tú respondes. ¡¿Entendido?!

Sin titubear lo agarró del cuello y lo acercó a su oído, aun incrédulo de lo que acababa de ver, sentía como la sangre le hervía dentro de los vasos sanguíneos, y como la furia asesina subía hasta sus ojos de color ámbar y rojo.

Llevaba ya varios años buscando la clave para la inmortalidad a partir de distintas clases de virus creados a partir del totipotencial progenitor. Miles de sujetos de experimentación y otras tantas pruebas fallidas, había buscado por todas partes, hasta que los había encontrado gracias a ella, a esa mujer, Ada Wong, que lo había llevado hasta sus nuevos y perfectos sujetos de experimentación. Esa era la misión que le había sido encomendada hace ya varios años por su tutor Ozwell Spencer y no se detendría hasta cumplir su objetivo, menos ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograrlo. El enterarse de que aquellos engendros deformes podían haber terminado con la vida de ellos, le hacía enfermar de rabia de tan solo imaginar una vez más meses de trabajo desperdiciados.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó mirando a los ojos del sujeto de overol, sin soltarlo o disminuir la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuello. – Me vas a decir ¿quién dio la maldita autorización para hacer lo que hicieron?

Lo arrojó violentamente contra una de las paredes del cuarto que se encontraban vacías, el tipo embistió de manera brusca contra el suelo de cerámica blanca pero no tuvo tiempo de sentir dolor ya que estaba arrinconado en la misma pared temblando de manera frenética.

- ¡Mi señor yo no lo he hecho! ¡Yo solo quería mostrarle! El idiota ese, había intentado escaparse llevando con él a la chica… - estaba a punto de orinarse en los pantalones. – Solo estaban dándole una lección.

- ¿Y qué le han hecho a la muchacha? – sus ojos consumidos por la cólera ardían en un destello rojizo. - ¡¿Qué le han hecho a ella?!

Ya se estaba cansando de aquel cobarde que tenía enfrente, sabía que dentro del complejo todos le tenían terror, y la verdad, es que eso no le molestaba, al contrario, le hacía sentir poderoso, saber que era capaz de infundir ese miedo en sus empleados le hacía sentir aún más fuerte. Tenía muy claro que podía matar a aquel imbécil con un solo golpe, pero no estaba dispuesto a manchar su bata de laboratorio con la sangre de aquel pedazo de mierda.

- A ella la trasladaron a la habitación 103… - tragó saliva con dificultad. – Desde el intento de fuga que se encuentra allí, a él después del castigo se trasladó a la misma habitación, señor.

En ese momento sintió como si un rayo impactara contra su cerebro, y pudo meditar la situación con mayor claridad, quizás no fuera tan nefasto el hecho de que el "joven promesa" estuviera gravemente herido, eso le daría tiempo de hacer las pruebas necesarias para la evaluación de la última cepa que le habían administrado, saber cómo respondía su cuerpo a una situación de esa embergadura, serian datos invaluables para la investigación. Salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras por radio daba aviso a los médicos para que les hicieran una visita a sus jóvenes amigos.

…

Deborah solo podía ver con tristeza la horrible escena que tenía sobre ella, Piers estaba inconsciente y, por si fuera poco, aquella mueca de dolor plasmada en su rostro solo lograba que su corazón ardiera con la misma intensidad que antes. Sentía el calor de la sangre del castaño correr por todo su cuerpo mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez que podía hacer ella para ayudarle, esperando que la respuesta llegara desde algún lado.

- Piers… - aquella palabra escapó de sus labios en un tenue murmullo.

Acariciaba su rostro con la esperanza fijada en el alma, observaba sus parpados cerrados mientras los delineaba con ternura con cada uno de sus dedos, su nariz, sus labios, esos mismos que estaban entreabiertos dejando escapar su débil y discontinua respiración.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen llegado a esto? ¿Por qué lo habían torturado de esa manera tan horrible? Su mente divagaba lejos de ahí, en los dos días anteriores cuando él estaba bien, cuando bromeaba haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que te fueras sin mí? – un nuevo susurro escapó de sus labios. – Por favor, tienes que despertar… no me dejes sola…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, y viajaban veloces por su rostro mientras el desconsuelo, el miedo y la desesperación se reían de ella de manera despiadada. Podía sentir el frio en su alma y el vacío en el corazón, no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de la necesidad que significaba Piers Nivans. Si él ya no estaba…

_No… no pienses eso… no podría…_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, pero Deborah estaba demasiado exhausta como para siquiera mirar de qué se trataba esta vez, sintió como el peso que tenía sobre ella desaparecía y como el tiempo parecía hacerse más lento en ese momento, observó como Piers se alejaba lentamente de ella y como su cuerpo despedía aun algunas gotas de líquido de color rojo.

_No…_

En un segundo estaba de pie, pero dos hombres la sujetaban fuertemente de los brazos, vio con desesperanza como dos sujetos con bata blanca colocaban al joven soldado sobre la cama boca abajo mientras murmuraban algo entre ellos. Había otros dos más en la estancia pero estaban frente a ella sin hacer nada en particular.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz malditos hijos de puta! – gritaba con ira mientras intentaba zafarse de sus captores.

- Es mejor que te tranquilices, sino quieres ser sedada. – dijo uno de los hombre con bata blanca, con tono tranquilo. – En este preciso momento solo estamos viendo la gravedad de sus heridas.

Luego de decir esto comenzó la inspección visual de las heridas, mientras el otro sujeto conectaba la maquinaria de monitoreo al cuerpo de Piers.

- Hay que estabilizarlo. – dijo el tipo que estaba conectando la maquinaria. – Necesito un ringer lactato y dos unidades de sangre de tipo A positivo.

Uno de los hombres que estaba desocupado rebusco entre los muebles que habían en la habitación mientras que el otro se retiró, seguramente a buscar las unidades de sangre que habían sido solicitadas. Sin mayores preámbulos colocaron catéteres endovenosos en los brazos del joven y conectaron ambas bolsas cuando el otro sujeto regresó sin demora.

La joven de orbes celestes solo prestaba atención a la escena, sin perder de vista ningún detalle de lo que estaban haciendo, estaba dispuesta a saltar sobre cualquiera de los infelices si intentaban hacer más daño del que ya habían hecho, sin lugar para titubeos o dudas, esta vez lo defendería con uñas y dientes tal y como él lo hizo por ella.

…

El sol entraba sin consideración por el gran ventanal de la cabecera de la cama, en la habitación de Jill Valentine anunciando con sus suaves rayos la llegada de un nuevo día. La rubia abrió perezosamente los ojos mientras los frotaba con fuerza con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba buscar su teléfono celular para mirar la hora.

- Siete y cuarto. – murmuró mientras hacia el amago de levantarse.

Sin vacilar se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, hoy sería un largo día, debía revisar y ordenar algunos informes de misiones pasadas, se había atrasado con aquel encargo que le habían hecho hace semanas, había pasado demasiado tiempo preocupándose por Chris que había dejado a un lado sus propios asuntos.

Giró las llaves de la regadera y el agua emergió haciendo su sonido característico al chocar con los azulejos de la ducha, Jill se quitó la ropa mientras el vapor comenzaba a emerger desde la regadera, entrando y cerrando la cortina tras ella. El contacto del líquido tibio sobre su cuerpo le ayudaba a relajarse, cada vez era lo mismo, por más que quisiera no lograba dejar aquellos recuerdos de lado.

- Chris…

Aquel pensamiento, ese hombre atormentaba su cerebro desde ya mucho tiempo atrás, y no pudo evitar que su nombre escapara en forma de vocablo a través de sus labios húmedos. No podía seguir engañándose a sí misma, estaba destrozada por dentro y cada día que pasaba la agonía se hacía más insoportable, podía fingir que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero la verdad era que lo que había pasado hace un año atrás la seguiría por siempre, y eso mismo, era lo que no la dejaba continuar y la mantenía atada al capitán del equipo Alpha.

Cerró las llaves de la regadera mientras se quedaba quieta, observando como las últimas gotas de agua se colaban a través del desagüe.

- Hoy es el cuatro de octubre… - se giró para apartar la cortina. – Y solo yo puedo recordar lo que ocurrió hace un año.

Suspiró profundamente y salió tomando la toalla para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, se envolvió en esta y se colocó frente al lavabo. Luego de cepillar sus dientes, limpió con la palma de su mano izquierda el vapor que había empañado el espejo que se encontraba sobre el lavamanos. Ahí estaba ella, mirándole con esos ojos azules, con su piel pálida, ese rostro al que no parecían pasarle los años por encima. Jill se sonrió a sí misma, eso le ayudaba cada mañana a creer que todo podría ser mejor. Comenzó a cepillar su cabello, ese cabello rubio que a veces especulaba no era el suyo, pero que se lo había dejado tal cual tras el comentario de Chris de que se veía mejor con ese color. Permaneció así, peinándose mientras su mente se perdía en sus remembranzas de hace un año atrás.

…

La lluvia otoñal azotaba con fuerzas la ciudad de Nueva York, además del agua, el viento no le hacía las cosas más fáciles a la chica rubia vestida con una blusa blanca y jeans que intentaba entrar en un edificio de departamentos. Estaba empapada y tiritaba a causa del frio que comenzaba a sentir, había dejado olvidadas sus llaves en su oficina, pero había pensado que no representaría mayor problema abrir la cerradura de su edificio, más se había equivocado. Había perdido la práctica o ya no hacían las cerraduras como antes, sin duda, prefería inclinarse por lo segundo.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó al momento en que la ganzúa con la que llevaba cerca de diez minutos intentando abrir aquella puerta, resbalaba de sus manos cayendo inevitablemente en el suelo.

En ese preciso momento sus ojos azules se encontraron con esos de color castaño, aquellos orbes que a la distancia de menos de un metro que estaba de ella, se dejaban ver de tonos verdes abrazados por el marrón. Le extendió el objeto que ella había dejado caer segundos antes dedicándole una abierta sonrisa, sus dientes blancos parecían el sol en medio de esa tormenta que se dejaba caer sobre la ciudad.

- Chris. – dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a dejarte tus llaves. – sonrió más abiertamente. – Ya que siempre eres tan cabezota y dejas tus cosas olvidadas en todos lados.

- ¡Oye! – lo reprimió Jill con el ceño fruncido.

- Toma. – le entregó el llavero con forma de emblema de la BSAA. – Será mejor que entremos, me estoy congelando aquí afuera. – la empujo suavemente. – Además, lo mínimo es que me invites a un chocolate caliente por la molestia.

La mujer abrió el portón del edificio rápidamente y ambos entraron para protegerse del aguacero, tomaron el ascensor y en un par de minutos ya estaban en el departamento de Jill.

Ella entró primero y él inmediatamente detrás cerrando la puerta. Chris se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en los percheros que se encontraban en la pared justo en la entrada, mientras tanto Jill encendía el calefactor. Después se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el chocolate que le había pedido el castaño.

- Creo que cambie de opinión. – dijo mirando el pequeño bar que había junto al comedor. - ¿Qué tal si entramos en calor con esto? – preguntó alzando una botella de whisky.

- Como quieras. – contestó la chica de orbes azules. – Si eso te hace entrar más en calor. – sonrió. – Yo solo obedezco, te debo una.

- Entonces será whisky. – aseveró tomando del mismo bar dos vasos y sirviéndolos.

Ambos se dirigieron al sofá de dos cuerpos, y comenzaron a beber, Chris se lo bebió todo de un sorbo y Jill para no ser menos hizo exactamente lo mismo. Así continuaron hasta saborear la mitad de la botella, riendo y acordándose de viejas anécdotas, misiones, y hablando de cosas banales.

- Creo que se me fue a la cabeza. – dijo Jill mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. – Y aun llevo puesta la ropa mojada. – volvió a caer sentada sobre el sillón.

- Pues quítatela. – ordenó Chris con semblante serio pero embriagado, sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

Lo cierto era que en ese momento sentía ganas de confesarle todo, en definitiva, necesitaba decirle a esa mujer todo lo que sentía por ella, y el alcohol en su sangre y cerebro le estaba ayudando a dejar escapar eso que desde hacía años ardía muy profundo en su corazón y que tanto temía exteriorizar. Sin titubear se acercó lentamente hasta su oído con un tierno y cálido abrazo, aprisionándola contra su fornido cuerpo.

- Jill… - susurró en tono casi inaudible. – Jill, yo te amo… siempre lo he hecho… - se produjo una pausa. – Pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo.

En ese momento su corazón parecía haberse detenido y su sangre congelado, el tiempo consideró detenerse y aquellas palabras quedarían grabadas para siempre en su cabeza, pero más aún en su alma. Paulatinamente todo parecía volver a su curso, pero esta vez su corazón latía mas velozmente, casi podía sentirlo como un huracán dentro de su caja torácica, y ese calor en su rostro mientras seguía temblando, no sabía a ciencia cierta, si era por lo que acababan de revelarle o por la ropa mojada que llevaba puesta. Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba esperando que el capitán Redfield le hiciera una confesión como esa.

- Chris… yo… - balbuceaba bajo el efecto de la bebida, aun incrédula.

- No digas nada, por favor. – dijo separándose ligeramente. – Sé que a veces puedo ser un idiota y muchas otras no me doy cuenta de ciertas cosas que pasan a mi alrededor, y obviamente no soy bueno para esto pero... – tragó saliva y continuo. – Pero no puedo engañarme a mí mismo, y mucho menos a ti.

Aquella mirada volvió a encontrar la suya, nuevamente esos ojos castaños con verde la hacían vibrar y el tiempo parecía quedarse estancado en ese preciso segundo. Solo pudo sentir el candente pero dulce beso que Chris estaba regalándole, cerró los ojos y solo se dejó llevar, sus labios suaves y tibios la hacían perder el control y ese fuego que llevaba ardiendo tanto tiempo se manifestaba con un ímpetu salvaje. Jill abrió aún más sus labios para sentir con mayor intensidad el contacto de la lengua del castaño, aquel hombre besaba como ningún otro y sus manos grandes sobre su rostro la hacían estremecer con tenues temblores por todo el cuerpo.

_Oh por dios…_

Ahora era su cuello el que recibía los besos húmedos y ardientes, la rubia emitió un sutil gemido y ambos cayeron recostados sobre el sofá en el que antes estaban sentados, Chris se posicionó sobre ella abriéndole las piernas con suavidad para estar más cómodos mientras seguía besando su cuello, embriagado de la pasión y el deseo que sentía en ese instante, intoxicado en su exquisito aroma, y sosegado por la libertad que sentía tras haberle confesado sus sentimientos o parte de ellos.

Seguía rozando su piel descubierta con sus labios mojados, mientras Jill se estremecía ante el contacto y lo tomaba de la cabeza acariciándole el cabello. En ese momento Chris le dedicó una mirada envuelta en ardiente deseo y volvió a besarla en los labios como si fuese la última vez que lo haría, con arrebato y lujuria. Se irguió sobre ella destrozando la blusa que llevaba puesta, arrancando de un tirón todos los botones de esta, dejando a la vista un fino sujetador de encaje blanco, ella abrió los ojos de par en par mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada.

El castaño por su parte no aguantaba más, sentía aquella presión rígida en sus partes bajas que lo estaba llevando al borde de la demencia, el deseo y la pasión que había sentido siempre por "su compañera" había sido liberada, y los años de presidio se manifestaban en forma de apetito y fogosidad bestial.

Llevó sus manos a la espalda de Jill que aún estaba cubierta por la blusa, pasándolas por debajo de esta y atrayéndola hacia él, ella en tanto, extendía las suyas despojando a un excitado Chris de su vestimenta superior, una camisa gruesa de color negro. Uno por uno desabrochó cada botón, sin dejar de besarlo. Cuando llegó al último, se separó ligeramente para poder admirar su rostro y su torso, aquello era una imagen que merecía la pena, cada uno de los músculos del castaño era diferenciado del otro, dejando en claro, que poseía un cuerpo bien torneado. La rubia se saboreó mientras terminaba de quitar la prenda y delineaba cada uno de los músculos de Chris con la punta de sus dedos. Él en tanto, acariciaba con suavidad sus pechos y su cintura con sus manos fuertes, volviendo a besar su cuello y sus labios.

Se separó inspirando una gran bocanada de aire y sin vacilar, le quitó la blusa y desabrochó el sujetador con agilidad, dejando a la vista los grandes y bien formados senos de Jill. Sentía que se volvería completamente loco si no los besaba en ese instante, así que la recostó suavemente en el sofá y comenzó a juguetear con ellos. La chica de ojos azules gemía de placer, mientras se arqueaba al sentir la lengua húmeda del castaño agasajando un pezón y luego el otro. Sentía ese calor en su bajo vientre que la estaba llevando a la excitación más incontrolable y aquel líquido tibio que bañaba por completo su intimidad.

- Chris… por favor. – su respiración era entre cortada y sumamente agitada. – Vamos a la habitación. – ordenó mientras rodeaba la fibrosa cintura de Chris con sus largas y bien definidas piernas.

Obedeciendo la orden encomendada, Chris se puso de pie cargándola en un abrazo aferrado a su cuerpo, con ella aun envolviéndolo con sus piernas, mientras le quitaba por completo la camisa. Se dirigió a través del comedor, por el pasillo y finalmente llegando al cuarto. Ambos se derrumbaron sobre el lecho, Jill primero y él sobre ella quedando absolutamente posicionado entre las piernas de la chica. Ella soltó un gemido ahogado en su garganta al sentir el contacto entre sus partes bajas, mientras lo empujaba hacia el lado y se situaba sobre él, lo besó en los labios deslizándose por su torso, Chris en tanto estaba perdiendo el control, podía sentir el contacto delicioso de la lengua de Jill recorriendo por su torso, su respiración y su piel sobre su propia piel desnuda, lo que estaba logrando que se entregara completamente a la chica que estaba sobre él.

Ella finalmente había llegado hasta su cinturón, le dedicó una mirada repleta de lujuria y se lo quitó con rapidez y destreza, despojándolo posteriormente de sus pantalones, botas y el resto de ropa que le quedaba puesta.

Ahí lo tenía, completamente desnudo sobre su cama como tantas veces lo había deseado, como tantas veces lo había soñado, estaba de pie frente a Chris quien la miraba con esos orbes de color pardo que siempre la habían hecho estremecer, desde el primer día en que lo vio, desde que se conocieron trabajando en Raccoon city…

Se arrojó sobre él y continuo con lo que había dejado, su cuerpo olía a una mezcla de jabón y perfume masculino exquisito, el castaño esta vez era quien gemía al sentir el contacto de los pechos de la rubia sobre su piel, más específicamente sobre su virilidad rígida de tamaño colosal. Se estaba volviendo loco, ella lo estaba volviendo loco con sus besos y caricias, era tan sensual y sabia como impresionarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese esperado tanto para estar así con ella? Entonces comprendió que había sido un completo imbécil, por no habérselo confesado antes, ella siempre había estado enamorada de él, y él siempre había estado al tanto de eso.

_Claro… si no, no hubiese saltado por una ventana hacia un acantilado para salvarte._

Su fuero interno lo atacó, regañándolo por su estupidez, pero en ese instante Jill lo sacó de su reprimenda interna, el contacto de sus labios y su lengua sobre su miembro viril lo hizo soltar un gemido de placer desde lo más profundo de su laringe.

- Jill… - aquel vocablo escapó entre gemidos.

Al escuchar su nombre, la aludida comenzó a saborear con más furor, ayudándose con sus manos para abarcar por completo la gran masculinidad de Chris, mientras él con sus manos fuertes sobre su cabeza la ayudaba a mantener el ritmo.

El viento en el exterior, hacía que las gotas de lluvia arremetieran con fuerza sobre el cristal del ventanal que estaba en la cabecera de la cama de la rubia y la luz del atardecer hacia bailar las sombras dentro de la habitación, dando a la velada un toque de romanticismo.

Chris estaba al borde del clímax, pero no podía dejar a Jill así, la apartó dócilmente y se colocó sobre ella esta vez, besándola apasionadamente en los labios.

- Jill te amo. – volvió a decir el castaño sin dejar de besarla.

- Yo también te amo. – respondió ella sin vacilar.

Chris despojó a la chica de las pocas prendas que le quedaban puestas aun, y arremetió con su rostro y lengua directamente en su intimidad húmeda y tibia, intercalando suaves mordiscos, roces con su lengua e introduciendo sus dedos con delicadeza en ese dulce conducto que estaba ansiando desde ya mucho tiempo. La respiración de Jill no daba más de la excitación, con pausas reiteradas para dar cabida a los gemidos de placer que provenían desde lo más profundo de su ser. Esos gemidos que traían al castaño como una bestia salvaje, sin aviso se posicionó nuevamente sobre ella introduciéndose dentro de su intimidad con una embestida que los unió al fin, la chica abrió los ojos mientras agarraba las cobijas entre sus puños moviendo la cabeza, se arqueó para dar mayor cabida a la virilidad rígida y colosal de Chris en su interior, podía sentirlo por entero y eso la hacía gemir casi al punto de gritar, mientras tanto él se movía como un experto, no demasiado suave ni demasiado brusco, tal y como ella deseaba que fuera, tal y como había esperado que fuera. Sin dudar el castaño la tomó con delicadeza por la cintura para girar sobre sus cuerpos quedando ella sobre él, Jill comenzó entonces a moverse, dando pequeños saltos sobre él, respirando agitadamente mientras se afirmaba de los fibrosos pectorales del capitán y no paraba de gemir, cada vez más fuerte dejando por fin de contenerse.

Una vez más Chris estaba al borde del clímax, pero al mirar el rostro de su compañera pudo percatarse de que ella estaba alcanzándolo también, la acercó hacia él para besarla y girar sobre si mismos para quedar sobre ella mientras alcanzaban juntos el orgasmo, ambos gimieron de placer al encontrar ese momento tan esperado. Chris solo la miró mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, aferrándose a él y comprimiendo su miembro viril contra las paredes de su intimidad, aquella contracción le indicaba que su compañera estaba tan satisfecha como él.

Se quedaron ahí tendidos por unos minutos, sin hablar, solo sintiéndose el uno al otro, ambos estaban sudando y su respiración aún era agitada. Jill podía sentir esa inmensa felicidad que se apoderaba de ella y ese cansancio que la hacía su presa vulnerable. Mientras Chris se apoyaba en su pecho para que ella acariciara su cabello y rostro, deseaba quedarse en su cama esa noche, y el resto de su vida.

- Te amo Jill. – volvió a decir cerrando los ojos y entregándose al sueño que lo invadía.

…

No se había dado cuenta en que momento el llanto se había apoderado nuevamente de ella, se encontraba sentada sobre su cama ya vestida, esa misma cama en donde hace un año creyó que todo sería perfecto, en donde creyó que Chris jamás volvería a dejarla sola, que ambos estarían juntos. Sin duda ese hombre había sido su gran amor, y tenía por seguro que jamás podría arrancarlo de su alma.

Después de eso se comprometieron, el capitán Redfield le había propuesto matrimonio y ella por supuesto había aceptado, en ese momento pensó que su vida no podía ser más perfecta, sería la esposa de Chris, del hombre de sus sueños. Rápidamente se corrió la voz por toda la BSAA de sus planes, Piers se había encargado de contarles a todos para que comenzaran a ahorrar para hacerle buenos regalos de boda a la feliz parejita. Claire había viajado hasta Nueva York para darles las felicitaciones y pasar unos días maravillosos con los dos. Todo iba viento en popa, hasta aquel día.

_Cuando avisaron que partirían a Edonia._

Un sollozo lastimero escapó desde su garganta, colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro entregándose al llanto una vez más, aquello había sido el principio de su pesadilla. Podía recordar las palabras del alto mando el día que perdieron contacto con el equipo alpha y cuando tuvieron que comunicarle a ella esa noticia. Sentía como su corazón parecía estrangularse a sí mismo, exprimiéndose y haciéndola sollozar aún más alto.

Le habían dicho que existía la posibilidad de que todo el equipo alpha estuviera muerto, Chris, Piers, Finn, Carl y los demás. Pero ella siempre se había negado a esa posibilidad y pocos días después Piers se había puesto en contacto con ella y con la BSAA, para dar aviso que el capitán había sido herido de gravedad, pero desgraciadamente había escapado al poco tiempo después de haber sido internado.

Jill solicitó permiso para viajar hasta Edonia pero este le fue negado, no podían arriesgar más agentes, además Piers le había prometido que lo localizaría, costara lo que costara. Y así fue, seis meses después Chris era encontrado. Su alma se alegraba tanto que no podía contener las ganas de verlo, lamentablemente no podría ser, hasta que terminaran su próxima misión.

Pero para cuando él regresó, solo se encontró con la nefasta noticia de que Piers había fallecido y que el capitán Redfield no lograba recordar parte importante de su pasado, y que ese fragmento de su pasado era precisamente ella y sus planes de boda. Desde entonces había decidido no decirle nada a cerca de ellos, no quería forzar las cosas, además Chris ya no era el mismo de antes, y era de esperarse, después de todo lo que se enteró le había ocurrido.

Se puso de pie y secó sus lágrimas, ya no tenía caso seguir llorando, quizás él jamás recordaría lo que había ocurrido aquel día o los siguientes, sin embargo ella seguiría atesorando ese momento como ningún otro, como el mejor de toda su vida. Siendo prisionera de sus recuerdos y esclava de su amor por Chris.

…

La fresca brisa de invierno por la noche, la luna llena, el sonido de las olas, el sabor salado en el aire, simplemente aunque lo hubiese planeado cuidadosamente no hubiese sido tan perfecto como estaba resultando. Piers sostenía la mano de su novia suavemente mientras ambos caminaban por la orilla de la playa, estaban completamente solos, lo que hacía que la velada fuese más maravillosa aun. Habían llegado hace tres días a la casa de verano de los padres de Piers y desde entonces todo era dulce amor y pasión desenfrenada.

Pensaba en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, llevaban siendo novios poco más de dos años, y sin duda Jenna había sido la mujer más importante en su vida, tanto que se atrevería a decir que estaba completamente enamorado de ella sin dudarlo un segundo. La chica de orbes color gris, miraba la arena bajo sus botas, absorta en sus pensamientos al igual que él, su largo cabello rubio cubría su rostro, escondiendo sus hermosas facciones.

De pronto y sin más preámbulos Piers se detuvo con el corazón palpitante y sus ojos miel brillando tanto como las estrellas esa misma noche. Ella por fin lo miró directamente, sin esperarlo, él la tomo suavemente por la barbilla dándole un tierno beso.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – su pregunta era ilusión envuelta en alegría. – Jenna… ¿Serias mi esposa? – vocalizó tenuemente mientras del bolsillo de su pantalón sacaba una pequeña cajita aterciopelada de color violeta.

La joven de orbes color gris, se quedó sin habla, atónita frente a la proposición que acababan de hacerle, los músculos de su rostro no dejaban entrever ninguna emoción y solo miraba incrédula al hombre que tenía en frente.

- Piers… yo… - balbuceaba intentando encontrar las palabras precisas. – No… puedo… yo… - dijo mientras bajaba lentamente la mirada.

El joven de cabello castaño se quedó ahí en frente de ella aun con la cajita en la mano derecha, mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía en millones de fragmentos de diminutos tamaños, sentía como los ojos comenzaban a arderle y como la angustia subía hasta su garganta para instalarse ahí y no salir hasta oír una explicación.

- Voy a ser franca contigo… - dijo tragando saliva. – Yo… estoy saliendo con alguien más… desde hace un mes, más o menos. – su mirada era fría y tranquila. – Desde tu última salida del país…

- ¿Lo conozco? – fue lo único que logro articular, su tono de voz era tranquilo e intentaba mantener una expresión estoica, aunque por dentro sentía que se derrumbaba.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego? Como no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba ocurriendo; siendo que las pruebas estaban en frente de su nariz. Sentía como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas, como su fuero interno de decía a gritos lo imbécil que había sido…

_¿Y estabas pensando casarte con ella? ¿Hacerla tu esposa?_

De todas maneras, era mejor enterarse en ese momento que después cuando ya no pudiese dar un paso atrás, tenía que pensar con claridad, tenía que ordenar sus ideas, aunque en ese mismo instante le era imposible siquiera visualizarla con claridad a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a aglomerarse en sus orbes obstaculizando su visión. Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente, mientras con el dorso de su mano derecha se secaba una solitaria gota del líquido salado que comenzaba a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- ¿Lo conozco? – volvió a decir, pero esta vez con un tono más seco y dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

- Piers esto no es necesario. – dijo casi en un susurro bajando la mirada. – Ya no sirve de nada, yo me sentía sola a causa de tus reiteradas salidas del país. Nunca estabas cuando te necesitaba… – volvió a mirarlo sin titubear. – Nunca pensé que me pedirías esto. Yo solo… no quería dañarte… estaba buscando el momento adecuado para decírtelo. – su voz salía a cuentagotas. – No espero que lo entiendas o que me perdones, yo… - desvió la mirada una vez más. – Creo que mejor debería irme.

Tras esas palabras la muchacha que llevaba puesto unos jeans de color blanco y una chaqueta gris, se dio la vuelta, alejándose de la playa, dejando al joven soldado con un sinfín de preguntas sin resolver en su desalentado y resquebrajado corazón. Piers caminó con la mente en blanco por la orilla del mar por horas, no comprendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder y por más que intentara encontrar una razón lógica solo llegaba a la misma conclusión. Había dado lo mejor de sí, por supuesto, dentro de lo que su trabajo le permitía, estaba comprometido con una meta y todos los esfuerzos que hacia eran por una causa justa. Algún día sus hijos vivirían en un mundo seguro y pacífico, libre del bioterrorismo. Por más que deseara dejarse caer, no podía ni debía hacerlo, su equipo contaba con él, dentro de una semana partirían con rumbo a Europa, más específicamente a Edonia una localidad que estaba siendo atacada por armas biológicas, y era necesario estar de una pieza y totalmente concentrado en su misión, aunque por dentro su corazón estuviese desangrándose.

Apretó con fuerza la cajita del anillo de oro que había comprado para su novia antes del viaje, sentía que de cierta forma eso le daba un poco de alivio, pero ya no más, no permitiría que su moral se viniera al piso, sin vacilar y alzando su brazo hacia atrás, lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el objeto en dirección al mar. Ya no pensaría más en eso, desde aquel momento Jenna no existiría más, aquello solo sería un trago amargo, que ya había desaparecido de su vida.

- Sin rencores… - susurro en un suspiro dando la vuelta y comenzando nuevamente su marcha incierta.

…

Piers seguía dormido, perdido en su mundo onírico, y por lo que podía apreciar Deborah sentada desde aquel sofá al lado de su cama, era que lo que fuese que estuviese soñando no era algo agradable por la mueca que acababa de dibujarse en sus labios. Suspiró y se puso de pie, llevaba cerca de dos horas sentada ahí observándolo, desde que aquellos sujetos se habían marchado de la habitación, dejándolo estabilizado y supuestamente fuera de peligro.

Caminó lentamente hasta quedar parada al lado de él, quien estaba recostado boca abajo, con la cabeza girada hacia el lado izquierdo, sin titubear se acercó hasta su frente y le dio un tierno beso.

- Gracias por no dejarme atrás. – dijo dándose la media vuelta para inspeccionar por fin la habitación.

Desde donde se encontraba la cama y la maquinaria de monitoreo sobre un escalón más alto que el resto del piso, se podía observar el amplio cuarto, al lado izquierdo había muebles no muy decorativos, de donde habían sacado las bolsas de suero hace un rato, y una puerta de madera, una mesa en el centro de la habitación con unas cuantas flores secas en un pequeño jarrón de vidrio sobre esta. Hacia el lado derecho el sillón donde había estado sentada y una ventana no muy grande detrás de este, protegida por firmes barrotes de metal. A los pies de la cama se veía la puerta de la estancia, hecha de firme acero.

Inspiró profundamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta de madera que estaba ubicada al lado de la mueblería, la abrió despacio, mientras el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Mas su sorpresa fue al encontrar detrás de esta un cuarto de baño, modesto pero un tocador al fin y al cabo. No pudo evitar dar un saltito de alegría mientras entraba y abría el grifo del lavabo, al ver que salía agua desde este, sus ojos se iluminaron como faroles y se abalanzó sobre el líquido para beberlo. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba y aquello era como un regalo de los dioses. Levanto la mirada y…

_¡Oh por dios! ¡Una ducha!_

Sin siquiera recordar que no estaba sola, se quitó sus mugrosas ropas y de un salto de introdujo dentro de la regadera cerrando la portezuela transparente tras ella.

El joven soldado abría lenta y pesadamente sus ojos color miel mientras volvía a sentir aquel dolor punzante en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y como la espalda parecía que se le iba a caer a pedazos. Entonces lo recordó todo, dio un respingo al darse cuenta de donde estaba, una habitación.

_¿Y qué ocurrió con la mazmorra?_

Se sentó en la cama haciendo caso omiso del dolor que sentía en todo el dorso, pudo percatarse de las bránulas que llevaba puestas en ambos brazos y que estaban conectadas a bolsas de algo que ahora mismo estaban vacías.

Una voz melodiosa que provenía por detrás de su posición lo sacó de su reconocimiento del lugar, de un tirón y sin vacilar se quitó los catéteres de los brazos y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre emergieron desde las pequeñas incisiones que estos dejaron.

Se bajó de la cama y comenzó a seguir la voz, una puerta de madera estaba abierta de par en par, así que la cruzó sin más.

Y ahí estaba ella, Deborah, desnuda dentro de la regadera con puertas de vidrio, se denotaba perfectamente su figura saltarina y cantante a través del cristal empañado por el vapor.

Piers abrió los ojos de par en par tras la escena que estaba viendo, disponiéndose a salir cuando la chica de cabello castaño claro abrió la puerta en toda su extensión encontrándose de bruces con un asombrado y ruborizado hombre, sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron observando el uno al otro sin decir una palabra mientras el vapor los envolvía.

* * *

Muajajajajaja!

Ahí se los dejo, espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima...

Espero poder actualizar pronto, debo ver unas cosas en la universidad, por el tema de mi anteproyecto así que no sé para cuando salga la actualización, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible por actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Besitos y abrazos!

Atte. Jill Filth.


	5. Miradas y recuerdos que forman lazos

Hola a todos!

Bueno primero que nada pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pensaba subirlo hoy temprano pero por cosas de edición me atrasé, aunque leo el capi como dos o tres veces antes de subirlo, siempre hay cosas que se me pasan.

Quiero agradecer por todos los reviews y sus comentarios que sin duda me hacen muy feliz, me alegra demasiado saber que les gusta lo que escribo, ya que la gran mayoría de los que me lee son grandiosos escribiendo :) **Lirio Negro, hamerun21 y M Bidden, **Que he tenido el placer de leer sus obras ^^, También agradecer a **AryValenfield,**** coipo y Amanda**, así que muchísimas gracias a todos por sus palabras, son lo mejor... sin ustedes mi esfuerzo no merecería la pena n.n

Y ya terminando con los agradecimientos tipo "oscar" XD les dejo el capi... que, por supuesto, espero les guste.

...

* * *

**Capítulo V: "Miradas y recuerdos que forman lazos."**

Era casi el amanecer, la poca luz del sol que lograba llegar al castillo, provenía desde atrás de unas nubes oscuras que les dificultaban el paso, permitiendo que solo unos finos rayos de sol las traspasasen, colándose a través de la pequeña ventana de la habitación.

Piers estaba ahí parado, rodeado por el vapor que aun flotaba en el aire y el aroma a jabón que provenía desde la ducha. Impávido, con la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos color miel, sus músculos estaban contraídos en su totalidad no reconociendo ningún otro estímulo que no fuera aquel que tenía a dos metros de distancia. Su cuerpo magullado, a pesar de sus heridas, estaba comenzando a responder a aquella hermosa imagen que su vista le estaba proporcionando.

Deborah se encontraba completamente desnuda frente a él, podía observarla en plenitud, acariciándola con la mirada sin pudor alguno, su cabello castaño claro estaba mojado desde la raíz hasta la punta de los delicados mechones que caían sobre sus finos hombros, su rostro con expresión asombrada se realzaba bajo la luz blanquecina que provenía del tubo fluorescente situado en el techo, sus ojos celestes abiertos de par en par chispeaban con una especie de emoción que no lograba vislumbrar, sus labios húmedos estaban entreabiertos, tanto que casi podía sentir su aliento…

_Es casi… irreal..._

Su cuerpo continuaba con su respuesta exagerada, proporcionándole una rigidez incomoda entre sus gruesas piernas, recordándole desde hace cuánto que no tenía el placer de ver un cuadro como ese. El tiempo parecía ir más lento, y aunque su fuero interno le decía a viva voz que saliera de allí, había decidido quedarse ya hace un rato. Por lo que no dudo seguir con su examen exhaustivo de la muchacha que tenía a unos metros de distancia.

Aquellas gotas de agua que aun resbalaban por su esbelto cuerpo le daban un toque tan sensual que pensó que perdería la cabeza, siguió con la vista una de ellas que se deslizaba desde su cuello y continuaba su recorrido entre los grandes y firmes pechos, abriéndose paso hacia la cintura para morir finalmente en su ombligo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! – el grito de la joven lo sacó de su exploración visual. - ¡¿Qué te vas a quedar ahí mirándome todo el día?!

Cerró la portezuela de la ducha como acto reflejo, mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas a esta, sintiendo como su corazón le golpeteaba sin piedad contra el esternón y el rubor en su rostro le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Su respiración era agitada y ya no recordaba la última vez que un hombre la había visto así, podía notar el deseo lujurioso en los ojos de Piers y eso…

_Eso no está bien… ¿no está bien?_

Su mente completó la oración por ella, cerró los ojos intentando buscar la calma que necesitaba en ese momento, mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. A decir verdad no le molestaba que él la hubiese estado mirando de esa forma, incluso, podría afirmar que le había gustado.

Piers había salido casi de un salto del pequeño cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras él, aquella figura casi perfecta aun recorría su cerebro, se había grabado en él, como una obra de arte de aquellas que no se olvidan jamás.

Dejó escapar un suspiro desde lo más hondo de su ser, mientras su cuerpo le hacía sentir su frustración con aquel palpitar inacabable y punzante en sus partes bajas, sin dudar se dejó caer pesadamente, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo de cerámica de color blanco que adornaba la habitación en su totalidad, pero que exceptuaba el escalón donde se encontraba la cama, el cual estaba tapizado por una gruesa alfombra de color marrón, apoyó la espalda en la puerta de madera y se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

_**-o-**_

_**"...Boca que besas a distancia y llamas**_

_**En silencio, pastilla de locura,**_

_**Color de sed y húmeda en llamas…"**_

_**-o-**_

Habían pasado cerca de treinta minutos y Deborah aun no salía del cuarto de baño, Piers se preguntaba si le había ocurrido algo o solo estaba avergonzada, a decir verdad, después de meditarlo un buen rato, él también se sentía un poco agraviado por lo ocurrido, no tenía ningún derecho a quedarse mirándola de esa manera, se maldijo por ello, aunque no se arrepentía. Aquella muchacha era casi una niña al lado de él. Fue cuando comenzó a preocuparse, entonces se puso de pie dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia ella, en ese momento sintió una oleada de dolor agudo por toda su espalda y volvió a recordar a sus torturadores, siguió su marcha a pesar de su malestar, pues quisiera o no, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Al llegar golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó con tono sumiso. - ¿Deborah?

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta, acercó su oído al panel de madera que los separaba intentando escuchar alguna señal de la joven, pero todo era silencio por el otro lado.

- ¿Deborah? – inquirió nuevamente, esta vez con preocupación en su voz.

- Estoy… estoy bien. – respondió desde el otro lado. – Pero no puedo salir.

- ¿Es por lo de hace un momento? – no pensó que podría preguntarlo así, sin culpa. – Oye, descuida, no vi nada… - mintió descaradamente.

- No es eso… es que… - parecía tener dificultades ahí dentro. – Piers… no tengo nada que ponerme, mi ropa esta asquerosa.

_Podrías quedarte así._

Aquel pensamiento iluminó su mente como un rayo furioso en medio de una tormenta, se dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa de medio lado y agradeció en silencio que esas palabras solo se quedaran ahí y, que por lo tanto, ella no pudiera escucharlas.

Deborah después de soltar esa última frase no podía evitar sentirse como una tonta, pensaba en la situación en la que se encontraban, y ella le estaba diciendo que no tenía que ponerse, de seguro pensaría que su preocupación era estúpida y superficial. Se abrazó a sí misma una vez más, estaba acurrucada contra la puerta, el líquido que antes bañaba su cuerpo, se había evaporado y desde hacía un momento el frio comenzaba a atacarla.

- Déjame ver si encuentro algo que puedas usar. – le dijo el castaño desde el otro lado.

Piers se dirigió hacia la mueblería blanca que se encontraba al lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño, revisando en los cajones, la mayoría estaban cerrados con llave y los que estaban abiertos, en su interior contenían algunos paños y cosas inservibles. En el último que abrió encontró una especie de batas de toalla color blanco.

_Supongo que esto servirá._

- ¡Eh! Abre la puerta. – su voz sonó autoritaria, aunque esa no era su intención. – Deborah.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió indignada, tras aquella orden.

- Encontré algo que puedes ponerte. Pero no puedo pasártelo por debajo de la puerta.

La portezuela se abrió unos centímetros y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, se podía sentir la tensión y las chispas en el ambiente, ella extendió una mano condesciende y recibió la prenda de las de él. Inmediatamente volvió a escucharse un suave portazo, posteriormente la puerta se abrió y salió ella vestida con la bata sujetada de su respectiva amarra con un nudo en la cintura. Se notaba a simple vista que no era de su talla y que le quedaba algo grande, ya que sus hombros quedaban al descubierto y sus manos quedaban completamente cubiertas por las largas mangas.

- Te toca. – dijo la joven sosteniéndole la mirada.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Piers dubitativo, tragó saliva mientras observaba los hombros desnudos de la muchacha.

- Pues, bañarte… - soltó una carcajada tenue. – ¿O es que acaso piensas quedarte así?

El joven de ojos color miel asintió débilmente, sin quitarle los orbes de encima mientras ella lo observaba de forma intimidante y acusadora, caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, entró y posteriormente cerró la puerta sintiéndose aliviado.

Se acercó al espejo que estaba colgado sobre el lavabo, pudiendo contemplar al fin su reflejo. Sus rasgos fuertes y varoniles tallados sobre la piel de tonalidad mate permanecían intactos, aun cubiertos por aquel vendaje sucio y manchado que envolvía la mitad derecha de su rostro. Ya no traía las vendas que había tocado la primera vez en su brazo, asumió que seguramente se las habían quitado cuando estaba inconsciente.

Llevó sus manos atrás de la cabeza para buscar la punta del vendaje, al localizarla, empezó a desenredarla con cuidado mientras perseveraba la vista gacha, pues temía lo que podía encontrar debajo. Una vez que terminó, fijó sus ojos en el espejo y finalmente se contempló frente a este. Su rostro permanecía como la última vez que había mirado su reflejo, no era una persona vanidosa, pero agradeció en su fuero interno porque las pocas marcas en su frente y mejilla derecha fueran las únicas que poseía de aquel recuerdo, unas pequeñas cicatrices de un tono más pálido que el de su propia epidermis. Sus brazos aun conservaban su musculatura bien demarcada, el derecho, tenía las mismas estampas que en su cara, pero más notorias y grandes, y a lo largo de toda la extremidad llegando hasta su pectoral y parte de la espalda del mismo lado, o al menos eso lograba ver debajo de tanta porquería, restos de sangre, sudor y polvo.

Respiró hondo inspirando una gran bocanada de aire y dejándolo escapar lentamente. Se agachó para quitarse los pantalones y el bóxer, su ropa estaba tan sucia que la mugre pegajosa parecía estar incrustada en la tela beige del pantalón.

Arrojó la ropa al suelo y giró las llavecillas de la regadera, el agua rápidamente comenzó a chocar con los azulejos de color perla, mientras el vapor nuevamente se elevaba en la pequeña estancia. Piers se metió en la ducha y cerró la pequeña puerta tras él.

…

Deborah escuchaba el sonido del líquido arremetiendo contra la pared de cerámicas y el suelo del mismo material, se encontraba sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y semblante pensativo. Podía imaginar como el agua y la espuma se deslizaban por el cuerpo bien torneado del joven castaño. Por más que lo analizaba no era justo, no era equitativa la situación, es decir, él la había visto completamente desnuda hace unos minutos atrás. Y ella solo había vislumbrado su torso sucio y carente de vestimenta.

Se puso de pie con la clara intención de poner en equilibrio las circunstancias, cuando observó la bata que Piers había olvidado sobre el mueble. Sus labios delinearon una pícara sonrisa mientras cogía la prenda entre sus manos.

Sin titubear, se encamino justo afuera del cuarto de baño, aun se escuchaba la regadera, así que esperaría hasta que parara. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el sonido se detuvo, su corazón latía frenéticamente, se sintió como una pervertida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_No es perversión, es justicia…_

Tras la vociferación de su fuero interno, tomó el pomo y lo giró con energía entrando sin vacilar en el cuarto, un sorprendido Piers estaba dentro despojado de cualquier ropaje, de espalda a ella y ya fuera de la ducha. Deborah por un momento sintió deseos de salir corriendo, pero decidió quedarse a admirar lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, nuevamente el silencio los invadía. Ella sonrió divertida por lo que acababa de hacer, mientras sus orbes celestes recorrían el cuerpo mojado del castaño.

Su espalda ancha y fibrosa, aun lastimada con laceradas de distinta profundidad y gravedad se encontraba bañada en dulces gotas de roció, al igual que sus brazos trabajados, los cuales encajaban como las piezas de un rompecabezas divino en aquel hombre de piel mate. Sus nalgas y sus piernas masculinas hicieron que instintivamente se saboreara deseando ver más que eso, él la observaba de medio lado sin voltear, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo respondía de nuevo ante aquel gesto.

- Olvidaste esto. – exclamó la chica mientras le aventaba la bata.

- ¿Gracias? - Piers extendió el brazo izquierdo y la agarró en el aire, sin moverse de su posición. – Ahora… ¿Me darías un momento de privacidad? – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

Deborah salió de inmediato sin decir nada, estaba más que vengada por lo que había pasado con anterioridad, suspiró intensamente, entonces él salió tras ella, ya vestido y posó una fuerte mano sobre su hombro. Sintió un escalofrió que recorría a través de su espina dorsal erizándole la piel y haciéndola estremecer ante el contacto, entonces se giró hacia el castaño, la diferencia de estatura era notoria, la cabeza de la muchacha quedaba a la altura del cuello de Piers.

La chica de cabello castaño claro lo abrazó en un acto reflejo, aferrándose a él con fuerza. No estaba segura que era lo que la impulsaba a ello, sin embargo, en ese momento la angustia volvió a golpearla con fuerza, haciéndola recordar el momento en que creyó que el joven de ojos color miel ya no estaría más a su lado. Cuando estaba bañada en su sangre mientras ambos yacían en el suelo de la habitación.

- No me dejes sola nunca más… - susurró, mientras se aferraba a él con más fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el torso masculino. – Por favor prométeme que estaremos juntos en esto. – no quería admitirlo, no quería flaquear, pero le era imposible. – Tengo mucho miedo… Piers…

- Te lo prometo. – dijo con tono firme y decidido. – Nunca pensé hacerlo. – la abrazó con más energía mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente. – No te preocupes más por eso. – la apartó con suavidad y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. – Hace ya un rato que amaneció, y no hemos dormido nada. Será mejor que descansemos. – suspiró. – Duerme en la cama que yo lo haré en el sofá.

Ella asintió, con el pesar de que en el fondo de su ser, ansiaba haberle dicho que durmiera junto a ella, tenía miedo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, sentía que sus fuerzas la habían abandonado, dejándola vulnerable y completamente frágil ante la adversidad. Y él, ese hombre que tenía adelante, sin darse cuenta se había convertido en su motivación, en su fuerza y en sus ganas de salir de aquella prisión.

_**-o-**_

_**"No puedo correr más,**__**  
**__**caigo antes que tú,**__**  
**__**Aquí estoy,**__**  
**__**no he dejado nada atrás,**__**  
**__**aunque he intentado olvidar.**_

_**Llévame a casa,**__**  
**__**Estoy luchando contra ello,**__**  
**__**Rota,**__**  
**__**Sin vida,**__**  
**__**Me rindo,**__**  
**__**Eres mi única fuerza,**__**  
**__**sin ti,**__**  
**__**no puedo continuar,**__**  
**__**nunca más,**__**  
**__**nunca más..."**_

_**-o-**_

…

La lluvia se manifestaba como un poderoso manto de agua que no daba tregua a quien caminara debajo, la gente corría para refugiarse de la repentina tormenta que se había desatado, algunos autos pasaban veloces mojando a los transeúntes, uno que otro perro revoloteaba jugueteando en los charcos y la gente más preparada paseaba bajo sus paraguas.

Jill paseaba por un parque cercano a su departamento, con semblante decaído y nostálgico, llevaba puesto un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta los muslos, unos jeans grises y unas botas de tacón a juego con el abrigo, ya no aguantaba más estar encerrada pensando, darle vueltas al asunto no iba a lograr que Chris recuperara la memoria, al fin y al cabo, solo se estaba auto flagelando con los recuerdos. Sin embargo, era imposible, aquel aguacero le recordaba al de un año atrás, una leve sonrisa se delineó en sus labios mojados. Suspiró mientras observaba a una feliz pareja que se besaba bajo la lluvia sin importarles nada a su alrededor, solo existían ellos dos en ese momento, él la sostenía con ternura mientras que ella solo lo abrazaba dejándose llevar.

Siguió su marcha por el parque, respirando el fresco aire, observando los arboles de grandes dimensiones y la gente que pasaba por su lado. Ese día se había sentido demasiado mal como para presentarse en la central, y aunque no pretendiera admitirlo, en el fondo estaba tratando de evadir a Chris.

_Por lo menos hoy._

De pronto alguien pasó corriendo a su lado, golpeándola sin querer haciendo que sus pensamientos quedarán en segundo plano.

- Discúlpame, estaba distraída no me di cuenta que… - no podía ser cierto. - ¡Chris! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Jill, yo... – se quedó mirándola fijamente. – ¡Mírate, estas empapada! Te vas a enfermar, y tendré que cuidarte. – le sonrió abiertamente. – La verdad iba para tu departamento, me dijeron que no te sentías bien, y pensé que quizás necesitarías algo.

¿Por qué siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla sentir especial? Por más que se había esforzado para no verle la cara ese día, Chris se había manifestado frente a ella con bombos y platillos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia con expresión ceñuda. – Chris, creo que…

Pero claro, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Podía hacer que el castaño recordara sin necesidad de forzar nada, tenía una idea en mente, y aunque era absolutamente una decisión desesperada, si no lo hacía ahora, entonces, no lo haría nunca.

- Estoy bien, solo necesitaba un descanso, pero necesito que me acompañes. – espetó casi sin aliento. - ¿Puedes?

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó el hombre con gesto dubitativo.

- Ya verás. – sonrió para sus adentros. - ¿Dónde está tu Jeep?

- A un par de cuadras, donde siempre lo dejo. – la observó detalladamente, aun con la duda sembrada en su expresión. – Jill ¿Qué ocurre?

Sin responder a la pregunta del castaño, lo tomó de la mano y hecho a correr como una adolescente hasta el auto de Chris, si él no recordaba con eso, entonces ya no sabría que más hacer.

…

Piers había despertado un par de minutos atrás, la espalda le dolía a rabiar y por supuesto, aunque lo deseara, no podría seguir durmiendo, se giró sobre su costado, quedando apoyado en su lado izquierdo, el malestar parecía disminuir en esa posición, por lo tanto había dado en el clavo. Entonces pudo deducir que seguramente estuvo medicado, a pesar de todo, el sofá era bastante cómodo, pero sin duda la cama grande en la que estaba Deborah abrazando una almohada y sumida en el más profundo de los sueños, debía serlo muchísimo más. Se sentó, bajando con lentitud los pies, el contacto de sus pies descalzos con la alfombra de color marrón era una sensación exquisita que ya casi había olvidado, llevó las manos a su rostro y se restregó los ojos con el afán de quitarse la pereza de encima, y deliberó que en ese momento hubiese matado por una ampolla de morfina.

Observó la habitación nuevamente, había algo distinto en el ambiente, un aroma, fijó su vista en aquella mesa que estaba en medio del cuarto, alguien había entrado. Había comida, bastante comida sobre una bandeja.

Sin dudarlo el joven se acercó a la comida para examinarla, eran solo manjares, no podía evitar encontrar algo sospechoso en todo aquello.

- Vaya, el servicio a la habitación mejora con el tiempo. – su expresión se endureció, en el momento que una oleada de dolor le recorría el cuerpo. – Deborah… - la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se aproximó a la bandeja y la tomó con cuidado, haciendo caso omiso al dolor punzante y agudo que sentía en toda la espalda, se dirigió a la cama con cuidado, intentando mantener el equilibrio en el trayecto. La joven al sentir el peso de Piers al sentarse, abrió sus ojos celestes encontrándose con aquellos de color miel que la observaban con ternura.

- Piers… - se frotó los ojos mientras se incorporaba. - ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿De verdad crees que lo sé? – no pudo evitar reír ante aquella pregunta. – mira lo que nos han traído. – dijo alegre mientras acercaba la bandeja.

- No puede ser… - ni con ver la comida frente a ella podía creerlo. – Piers… ¿Esto es?

- Si, pan francés, leche, galletas, carne asada… - hizo un marcado énfasis en esa última palabra. – Míralo por ti misma.

Ambos comenzaron a comer sin decir nada más, con el hambre que sentían en ese momento, aquella comida era como un regalo de los dioses, esos mismos que ahora parecían acordarse de que ellos existían. Seguramente habían hecho algo bien.

…

La lluvia había cesado, y después de conducir varios kilómetros por fin habían llegado a las afueras de la ciudad, un barrio residencial cerca del rio se extendía ante ellos, con casas muy bonitas, grandes, de dos o tres plantas, de estilo familiar. En las pequeñas calles había automóviles estacionados en las orillas mientras que grandes árboles decoraban las espaciosas aceras y los antejardines bordados con verdes céspedes y flores de múltiples colores.

La tranquilidad podía sentirse en el aire, lo que le obsequiaba al lugar esa serenidad que era realmente acogedora.

Jill detuvo el motor frente a una de las viviendas, una casa de dos plantas, con grandes ventanales, y dos amplios balcones en el segundo piso. En el jardín delantero, impregnado por el radiante verde, se observaba un cartel de madera enquistado en el césped, en el cual se podía leer la palabra "SOLD" con letras mayúsculas, además de otras palabras que Chris no alcanzaba a visualizar desde el Jeep con los vidrios empañados y cubiertos de gotas de lluvia.

La mujer de ojos azules contuvo la respiración mientras sacaba las llaves del auto y se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Chris rompió el silencio tenso que se había generado. – Jill ¿Qué es esto?

La rubia volvió a respirar al tiempo que buscaba en su mente las palabras exactas, el corazón parecía taladrarle dentro del tórax, y con completa seguridad, estaba aterrada que su afán por hacer que Chris la recordase terminara por forzar la situación.

- Es mejor que bajemos y te mostraré. – cerró los ojos mientras tomaba la manilla de la puerta y la abría para descender.

Una vez abajo, el viento helado le dio de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara, con la rapidez con que había salido corriendo, se le había olvidado por completo que su ropa estaba empapada, refunfuñó a regañadientes por haber sido tan impulsiva, pero ya estaban aquí, y estaba segura de que Chris no se iría hasta que ella le dijera con lujo de detalles porque lo había traído hasta allí.

Jill metió la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando su llavero de siempre, desenganchó del manojo de llaves una de ellas, dorada y casi nueva, y se acercó al castaño que ya había bajado por su lado.

- Tómala… - dijo mientras le tiritaban las manos. – Por favor.

El soldado recibió el objeto de metal entre sus manos enguantadas, sin entender para que era, entonces miró directamente a los orbes azules de la rubia.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó extrañado. – Jill, no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿De verdad no vas a recordarlo nunca? – su voz se quebró en medio de la interrogación. – Chris mírame. – estaba a un paso de llorar. – Dime, ¿no puedes recordar esta llave, esta casa, tu vida?

El castaño llevó las manos a su cabeza soltando el objeto brillante que Jill le había dado, un ardor dentro de su cráneo hizo que se aferrara con más fuerza, mientras un sonido agudo semejante a un pitido, le aguijoneaba en los oídos. Imágenes que no lograba entender pasaban a gran velocidad ante sus ojos, mientras una preocupada Jill Valentine se aproximaba diciendo algo que no conseguía escuchar…

…

Se habían comido absolutamente todo lo que estaba contenido en la bandeja, no quedaba una sola miga de pan o una sobra de leche o carne. Deborah estaba recostada boca arriba, mientras que Piers estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, envidiando a la joven por poder descansar así sobre su espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella mientras lo observaba con la cabeza inclinada.

- Nada, es solo que estaba envidiándote por poder adoptar esa posición. – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! Yo siento que voy a morir por haber comido tanto. – se sentó y agarró la bandeja para dejarla en la mesa. - ¿Sabes? Creo que me gusta este atuendo. – dijo mientras tomaba las amarras de la bata. – Es cómodo y me siento libre.

El joven soldado se quedó contemplándola, en ese momento la bella imagen que había visto en el baño pasó por su mente, cruzó más las piernas y se inclinó hacia adelante para que ella no notara la respuesta de su cuerpo y por lo tanto descubriera lo que estaba pensando.

- Tuve un lindo sueño. – Piers pensó que el vaivén que hacían sus caderas al caminar era tan sensual. – ¿Piers me estas escuchando?

- Si, si… - dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza. - ¿Qué me decías?

- Que tuve un lindo sueño. – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él.

- ¿Ah sí? – ella se acercó despacio. - ¿Y qué soñaste Deborah?

- Que salíamos de aquí… - su tono fue neta melancolía, bajó la cabeza y los mechones de cabello escondieron su fino rostro. – Que me acompañabas a mi casa y que volvía a ver a mi hermana.

El joven castaño la vislumbró con dulzura reflejada en sus ojos color miel, se veía tan solitaria, tan frágil, que deseo poder abrazarla otra vez.

- Te prometí que saldríamos de aquí. – posó sus manos en los hombros descubiertos de la chica. – Confía en mí, voy a sacarte de aquí.

- Confío en ti… es solo que… - levantó la vista para encontrarse con esos orbes, que ya comenzaban a gustarle en demasía. – A veces pienso que moriré en este lugar, y eso me pone mal… - suspiró y desvió la mirada. – No logro recordar cómo es que llegue aquí, lo último que veo en mi memoria es a esos hombres que entraron en mi casa por la noche y me llevaron a la fuerza. – observó al joven con intensidad. – Y después… escucho los gritos de mi hermana, pidiendo que me dejaran ir, que se la llevaran a ella, que no me hicieran daño. – Piers la oía con atención. – Y luego todo es oscuridad y otra vez los gritos de Helena.

- Helena… ¿ella es tu hermana? – Deborah asintió. - ¿Sabes algo sobre bioterrorismo o armas biológicas? – la chica negó con la cabeza. – Y… ¿eso es todo lo que logras recordar?

- Si, es todo… - se apartó y caminó hacia la ventana que estaba tras el sofá. - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – observó a través de la cortina y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. - ¿Qué hay de ti? – suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma. - ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

- Creo saberlo, pero no estoy seguro. – se puso de pie. – Creo que será mejor dormir, no sé tú, pero lo que es yo, estoy muy cansado.

- Deberías dormir en la cama, aun estas lastimado y hay espacio para que los dos descansemos cómodamente. Si no te molesta claro.

Había escuchado mal o su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, podía sentir como le sudaban las manos y el corazón le latía de forma bestial dentro de la cavidad torácica, no entendía bien a la muchacha que tenía en frente, a veces tan autosuficiente y otras tan vulnerable, aunque si lo razonaba con mayor claridad, era obvio que se sentía protegida cerca de él.

- No, no me molesta… pensaba que a ti te molestaría.

- Eso sí, las manos donde pueda verlas. – rio con humor al ver el gesto sorprendido de Piers.

Luego de eso la joven se preparó para dormir, cepillando sus dientes, posteriormente se acercó a la cama acostándose y cubriéndose con la frazada, dejando a un asombrado soldado de pie al otro extremo del lecho. Realmente aquella chica era impredecible, era valiente decidida y por supuesto atrevida… y claro, ahora podía afirmar que era hermosa y que tenía el cuerpo más sensual que había visto en toda su vida.

Se paró con rumbo al cuarto de baño, para prepararse también para dormir, pero esta vez al lado de la mujer que sin duda, le estaba quitando el sueño como ninguna otra lo había hecho antes.

…

Caminaban abrazados por el vecindario que pronto los acogería y los vería llegar para quedarse, Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine habían decidido que ese era el sitio en donde querían vivir y formar su futura familia.

Ya habían fijado la fecha para su boda, sería el quince de abril del año entrante, quedaban exactamente cuatro meses para aquello, y el corazón de la rubia no podía más de la alegría y las ansias de que todo saliera perfecto. Contemplaba al hombre a su lado con amor desbordante en sus orbes de color azul, sabía que partiría en una importante misión en una semana más, sin embargo, ella intentaría estar tranquila y confiaría, a pesar del mal presentimiento que la arrasaba desde hace algunos días atrás. Chris había insistido en que eran boberías, que todo estaría bien y que por supuesto, se daría cuenta de aquello una vez que él regresara sano y salvo.

- Bueno y esta es la última, es más amplia en comparación a las demás, y por supuesto con un decorado más elegante y acogedor. – recitaba la agente de bienes raíces, quien les mostraba las casas que estaban en venta por el barrio. – Si me acompañan por acá… – se dirigió por la izquierda. – Este es el comedor, es muy espacioso y cuenta con una chimenea, al igual que la sala de estar. - La mujer seguía hablando, pronunciando cada palabra como si la hubiese memorizado, tal cual como una grabadora.

- Podríamos hacerlo en la piscina… - Chris le había susurrado en el oído, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera con la sola idea, mientras visualizaba la piscina al final del corredor. – Creo que nos quedaremos con esta. – dijo finalmente dirigiéndose a la mujer que no paraba de parlotear.

Jill sonrió ruborizada, pensando en lo que su prometido le había propuesto, a decir verdad en esa casa tan grande, tendrían bastantes lugares en los cuales dar rienda suelta, a su pasión desenfrenada y sus fantasías sexuales, en realidad a todo lo que se les ocurriese, hacer el amor con Chris era una de las cosas que más amaba en la vida.

Después de eso cerraron el trato, la casa seria de ellos en cuanto arreglaran el tema de las escrituras y otras tantas cosas que la mujer esa le había dicho a Chris, y que Jill no había prestado atención por estar dando vueltas por lo que sería su nuevo hogar, entrando en cada una de las habitaciones mientras pensaba en la decoración que les darían a cada una de ellas, en cuántos hijos tendrían, en los días que estaban por venir. Se había enterado por su prometido que Piers también tenía pensado comprometerse con Jenna, quien era su novia desde hacía bastante tiempo, serian maravillosas las veladas que podrían pasar con él, su futura esposa y por supuesto, sus futuros hijos.

- ¿Jill…? - era la voz de su amor que provenía de la primera planta. – Ya nos vamos.

- Ya voy.

El castaño la esperaba a los pies de la ancha escalera, con una gran sonrisa extendió los brazos para rodearla en un fuerte y tierno abrazo.

- Nos mudaremos después de la misión en Edonia. – le dio un tierno beso en la frente. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece bien. – metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. – No quería darte esto hasta navidad, pero como no estarás para esas fechas, creo que lo haré ahora.

Una fina y pequeña bolsa de terciopelo con amarritas en la parte superior se dejó al descubierto en las manos de la rubia, Chris la abrió expectante, sacando de su interior una cadena de oro con una pequeña medalla grabada con las iniciales "C&J".

- Que lindo detalle, amor. – decía mientras intentaba colocársela alrededor del cuello.

- Déjame ayudarte. – sugirió Jill ruborizada. – A ver… ya está, sé que es un poco cursi, pero era una manera de estar siempre contigo.

- Es perfecta, en serio. – sonrió dulcemente. - Y te prometo que nunca me la quitaré.

El castaño, la abrazó nuevamente pero esta vez por la cintura, acercándola hasta el punto de aferrarla a su cuerpo y besándola como si la vida se le fuera en ese beso, como si fuera la última vez que la besaría.

…

La mente de Jill aun repasaba aquel episodio del quince de diciembre del año recién pasado, mientras Chris aún se sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza sentado hacia atrás en el asiento del copiloto, la puerta del Jeep estaba abierta, y la rubia permanecía con la vista perdida en la vivienda que estaba frente a ella, divagando en sus recuerdos de ese día glorioso.

- Jill… - la aludida volteo con gesto de preocupación. - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- ¿Estas bien? – la inquietud era inminente en su voz. – Perdón por traerte aquí, no debí…

- Eh… tranquila, estoy bien, solo un poco aturdido y con un dolor de cabeza. – dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse. – Vas a tener que conducir de vuelta también.

La mujer de orbes azules solo asintió subiéndose al coche, la frustración que sentía en ese momento le estaba exprimiendo y rebanando el alma en mil pedazos, tenia deseos de romper en llanto una vez más, no podía creer la ironía del destino. Finalmente se resignó y emprendió la marcha hasta el departamento de Chris.

…

Un nuevo día hacia acto de presencia, el amanecer decoraba con delicados rayos de luz las aguas del mar, posicionándose con toda la calma y tranquilidad en el inmenso cielo, mientras el canto de las gaviotas hacia que Deborah regresara de sus sueños a la realidad, a esa realidad que odiaba con todo su ser.

_Aunque quizás mi realidad no sea tan cruel…_

Dedicó una mirada tierna a la figura serena que dormía plácidamente de medio lado, Piers tenía un semblante tan imperturbable que anheló acariciarlo. Se acomodó nuevamente quedando frente a su rostro, su respiración era pausada, tranquila, había sacado el brazo derecho fuera de la bata por lo que la joven podía apreciarlo a cabalidad. Las marcas que tenía eran un tanto extrañas, nunca antes había visto algo así, era como si su piel fuese de otro color en grandes extensiones, mientras que más arriba, cercano al hombro y al pecho parecían simples cicatrices de cortes profundos. No pudo evitar tocarlo con sus delicados dedos, recorriendo aquellas marcas en su totalidad, la piel se sentía más dura en los segmentos en que el color variaba a más claro, pero el resto de su piel era suave, Deborah sentía pequeños choques eléctricos en la yema de sus dedos al rozarlos contra la piel del joven, se preguntaba cómo se habría hecho esas marcas, o quien se las habría hecho.

Siguió con su recorrido visual y táctil, el rostro del joven también tenía aquellas estampas, pero en este caso se distribuían por su frente y mejilla derecha, siendo la primera la de mayor tamaño, seguramente la herida que debió tener en su momento, abarcaba toda esa zona, pasando también por el ojo del mismo lado. Lo acarició con el dorso de la mano izquierda, en ese momento él empezó a abrir sus orbes color miel, que se encontraron de bruces con los celestes de la muchacha.

Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, estaban a tan escasos centímetros, que sus labios casi podían tocarse en una especie de contacto exquisito. Piers levantó las manos hacia arriba y sin titubear la besó, de una vez y sin rodeos, uniendo sus labios al fin, en un empalme perfecto. Deborah cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel delicioso beso que su compañero de celda le estaba regalando, en ese instante se dio cuenta cuanto anhelaba aquello. Mientras tanto el joven soldado se lucia con sus conocimientos en el arte de besar, explorando con sutileza y suavidad la boca de su compañera.

- Sin tocar. – exclamó el joven mientras tomaba aire y movía sus manos que estaban sobre su cabeza. – Y mira como haz quedado.

- Oh, eres un… - frunció el ceño mientras se apartaba. – ¡Eres odioso y mal educado!

Se levantó de la cama con la furia reflejada en sus orbes celestes que parecían echar chispas, se acomodó la bata y tomó rumbo al cuarto de baño, dando un gran portazo al cerrar.

¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? Piers estaba jugando y ella por poco se lo creía ¿Desde cuándo estaba actuando así? Se regañó en su interior por haber aceptado ese beso, prometiéndose que no se repetiría, las cosas no se saldrían de su control, y estaba segura que la atracción que comenzaba a sentir por ese… hombre, era solo causa del encierro, y nada más que el encierro que la estaba volviendo loca. Piers podía ser tan arrogante, tan presumido, suspiro mientras se miraba en el espejo.

- Pero también puede ser tan dulce y considerado… - murmuró mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro. – tan guapo y tan sensual.

Debía controlar esos impulsos o pronto estaría perdida, era cierto que él significaba un gran apoyo en toda esa pesadilla, pero debía ser solo eso, y no transformarse en algo más, no estaba pensando con claridad y la reclusión nublaba su juicio. Pero ese beso…

_Nadie me había besado como él…_

Sacudió la cabeza de manera frenética para quitarse esos pensamientos, había sido el beso más delicioso de su vida, pero indudablemente, Piers tampoco debía estar pensando con claridad, y sería terrible que se dieran cuenta de eso cuando ya no hubiese vuelta atrás, por lo que parecía ser que ella era la más cuerda de los dos. Abrió las llaves de la regadera, se quitó la bata y se metió en la ducha, esperando que el agua fría le ayudara a pensar correctamente.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que la espera haya valido la pena...

Las citas que aparecen en el capitulo en _**negrita y cursiva**_, la primera es un fragmento del poema de Delmira Agustini titulado "Boca a boca" y la segunda, pertenece a una canción de Evanescence titulada "October", por lo tanto ninguna de las anteriores me pertenece.

Aclarado esto ultimo, me despido con un gran besote y abrazote para ustedes ^^

Atte. Jill Filth.


	6. Visitas no deseadas

Holaaaaa a todos mis queridísimos lectores! :D

Por fin salio el capitulo 6, y antes de que me regañen por la tardanza, he de decir a mi favor, que hasta ahora es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida, 14 paginas enteritas y 7000 y algo palabras ^^ con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Como siempre agradecerles a ustedes 6,** Lirio Negro, hamerun21, M Bidden, AryValenfield, coipo y Amanda. **Son los mejores. y sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir con este fic :D (por cierto a algunos de sus nicks nos les pongo los puntos porque sino no aparecen, espero no se ofendan ^^)

Advertir que nuevamente hay escenas que pueden herir la sensibilidad, espero xD también es la primera vez que escribo algo así por lo que realmente espero que haya quedado bien.

Sin mas que decir, solo que va dedicado a ustedes 6, aquí les dejo el capi numero 6.

...

* * *

**Capítulo VI: "Visitas no deseadas."**

Un nuevo día se dejaba caer sobre la cuidad de Nueva York, los vestigios de la lluvia anterior se hacían notar en las aceras mojadas y el asfalto humedecido. Dentro del departamento de Chris Redfield, el aroma a pan tostado, huevos, tocino y café de grano recién preparado flotaba en el aire, colándose por debajo de la puerta de su habitación. No se había dado cuenta del apetito que tenía hasta que sintió la comida tan cerca de él. Chris abrió los ojos con pereza mientras una animosa y recién bañada Jill, entraba por la puerta sosteniendo una bandeja de madera, de la cual, por supuesto, provenía el aroma que había sentido anteriormente.

- Ya es hora de levantarse. – dijo con gracia mientras se sentaba a su lado. – Te he preparado el desayuno, me siento fatal por lo de ayer. – bajó la mirada y le acercó la comida. – Discúlpame, no era mi intención ponerte incómodo. Es solo que he estado algo distraída.

- No te preocupes Jill, gracias. – expresó el castaño recibiendo la bandeja. – Es solo que no entiendo por qué. – le levantó la barbilla con la mano izquierda, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. – Somos amigos, y puedes decirme lo que sea… Lo sabes ¿verdad?

La rubia no sabía si llorar o gritarle de una vez por todas, que la única causa de su maldita depresión, tenía nombre y apellido, y que era precisamente él.

¿Amigos? Qué ironía, siempre había anhelado más que cualquier otra cosa, ser más que una amiga para el capitán Redfield, tenía muy claro que siempre lo serian, sin embargo, no podía dar vuelta las cosas, ellos dos eran mucho más que amigos, mucho más que compañeros… ellos iban a casarse, se amaban, pero todo se había ido al carajo y ella era la única que podía recordarlo. Por lo tanto, quien llevaba el peso de aquel recuerdo.

_Y ya no puedo más con esto…_

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya… tengo cosas que hacer. – espetó al tiempo que se ponía de pie. – Debes descansar, ayer te sentías muy mal.

Justamente, la noche anterior había decidido quedarse al ver a Chris de esa manera, algo irritable y con un dolor de cabeza que parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, temía verlo otra vez como unos meses atrás, después de regresar de Lanshiang. Encerrado en sí mismo, sumido en la más absoluta culpa y soledad, repasando todos los errores que había cometido en esa misión. Y bueno, después de todo no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en el amplio departamento del hombre, claro que sí era la primera vez que dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes.

- Pero es sábado… - dijo el castaño tomando un sorbo de su café. - ¿Qué tienes que hacer un sábado tan temprano?

- Debo preparar unos informes y leer unos reportes. – mintió, ya que eso lo tenía listo desde ayer. – Nos vemos el lunes Chris.

Al ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta de que la medalla que ella le había obsequiado estaba encima de la mesita de noche, no pudo evitar recordar la promesa que él le había hecho. "_Te prometo que nunca me la quitaré" _Suspiró profundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando pensar en otra cosa mientras continuaba su marcha.

Chris por su parte se había incorporado rápidamente y ya estaba al lado de ella, a los pies de la enorme cama.

_- _¿Estas bien? – cuestionó con inquietud. – Jill, no sé qué pasa, pero en serio, me tienes preocupado desde hace días. – la tomó del brazo obligándola a sentarse sobre la cama. – Realmente puedes decirme lo que sea.

- Chris yo… - no iba a decirle que estaba así porque él no era capaz de acordarse de los planes que tenían juntos. – Debe ser la edad. – sonrió satíricamente. – Es raro que tú aun no empieces a preocuparte por eso.

Él la miró arqueando una ceja mientras no salía de su asombro por las palabras que acababa de decir su compañera. Era cierto que ya había cumplido los cuarenta, pero a decir verdad, eso no era algo que le preocupara demasiado. Por lo que no pudo evitar pensar que las mujeres solían deprimirse por tonterías.

Le dedicó una sonrisa por aquel comentario, mientras suspiraba con resignación, pues con los años que conocía a Jill, sabía que lo que atormentaba a la mujer que estaba frente a él, era algo más que la crisis de la mediana edad. Pero había decidido en silencio no indagar más en el tema, ya concluiría ella cuando era el momento adecuado para contarle lo que le ocurría.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – bromeó. - ¿Tienes algo que decir?

- No, claro que no insinúo nada, solo te estoy diciendo que deberías pensar en sentar cabeza. – ni ella misma podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. – Buscar una buena mujer quizás, tener hijos, un perro…

Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco y se incorporó otra vez para retomar lo que se proponía con anterioridad, dedicando una sonrisa melancólica a su compañero, quien aún se encontraba absorto en los vocablos de la rubia. Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, Chris pudo escuchar el sonido de unas llaves al chocar entre ellas y luego la puerta cerrarse con suavidad. Jill se había ido otra vez, y él, nunca sería capaz de confesarle lo que sentía por ella. Se dejó caer hacia atrás llevando ambas manos a su rostro, la porcelana que estaba sobre la bandeja emitió un ruido al chocar unas con otras, mientras él se regañaba en su fuero interno por no tener el valor de confesarle al amor de su vida sus sentimientos hacia ella.

…

Ahí estaba otra vez ese amplio cuarto, una gigantesca biblioteca al puro estilo medieval, con grandes estanterías de madera de roble que se extendían desde el suelo hasta el altísimo techo, adornando todas las paredes, repletas de libros antiguos de distintos colores y tamaños. Una elegante escalera se abría paso desde la izquierda de la entrada, dando cabida a una delicada balaustrada de mármol, que se explayaba a través de toda la habitación para dar lugar a más estanterías en un nivel superior. En la pared del fondo se observaba una imponente chimenea de piedra, frente a esta yacía un formidable escritorio de alerce con su respectivo sillón de color marrón. Y finalmente en el centro de la gran habitación, se encontraba una enorme y felpuda alfombra blanca, un sofá de cuero en forma de U de tonalidad oscura, y una fina mesa de vidrio.

El cuarto brillaba envuelto en la luz naranja que bañaba en su totalidad la exquisita decoración de paredes burdeos y piso de mármol, el crujir de la madera siendo consumida por las inconcebibles llamas dentro de la chimenea, era el único sonido audible a excepción de los truenos que procedían desde el exterior.

Un hombre alto y macizo, vestido con traje formal y bata de laboratorio irrumpió en la biblioteca, su rostro estoico y su cabello negro azabache contrastaban con las ojeras ensombrecidas bajo sus orbes de color ámbar rojizo.

Se acercó a la chimenea apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre las piedras que la conformaban, mientras contemplaba el gran fogón dentro de esta, perdido en sus pensamientos indescifrables.

Aquella estancia era una de las pocas que conservaban casi en su totalidad su decoración original, el gigantesco castillo había sido ordenado construir por Ozwell Spencer para propósitos de agrado hacía bastantes años atrás, y su desarrollo fue tan confidencial que muy pocos conocían su ubicación. Unos pocos que lo incluían a él, al mismísimo Spencer, a algunos otros que ya estaban bien muertos como antiguos directivos de la extinta Umbrella, Patrick el mayordomo y no podía olvidar incluir en la lista al propio Albert Wesker.

Durante mucho tiempo había tenido que soportar comparaciones con aquel tipo que nunca había tenido el "honor" de conocer en persona, sin embargo, se había enterado de que era un desquiciado obsesivo con ambiciones un tanto extrañas.

Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, sacando desde su interior una botella de brandy y un vaso que colocó sobre la superficie de madera, se sirvió del licor dulce y bebió dejándose caer en el sillón marrón. Sus pensamientos divagaban en los últimos avances que había logrado, las cualidades de los nuevos sujetos experimentales eran realmente asombrosas, pero, debían recibir una dosis del nuevo suero cada cierto tiempo para evitar que el asunto se saliera de control, al mismo tiempo, los resultados indicaban que ese periodo aumentaba su rango conforme avanzaba el tiempo y las dosis administradas, o al menos eso era lo que había concluido el informe que le había sido entregado un par de días atrás. Por lo tanto, podía ser que si se estabilizaba de alguna manera, el nivel de virus en su sangre, pudiera llegar al equilibrio. Necesitaban más tiempo aun.

Examinó con concentración el líquido dentro del vaso mientras lo movía de un lado a otro, recordando el momento en que los había encontrado…

…

Llevaba varios meses tras la pista de aquella mujer, y por los registros que sus hombres habían encontrado sobre Albert Wesker y las implicancias con las distintas cepas de virus, había dado con ella, una espía que trabajó por varios años con el difunto hombre.

Ya la había localizado en el mausoleo del cementerio frente a la catedral de Tall Oaks, y se disponía a seguirla. Por los datos que le habían sido brindados, debía estar parado sobre lo que aparentemente era un laboratorio secreto propiedad de la familia Simmons.

Ese gusano de Derek se las iba a pagar, había estado trabajando en nuevas variantes del virus y el muy bastardo no había compartido la información que había descubierto en sus últimas pruebas, por lo que estaba dispuesto a robar una de las muestras que, podía estar completamente seguro, encontraría en ese laboratorio del subterráneo de la catedral.

Llevaba diez meses siguiéndole la pista a esa mujer, Ada Wong, ya que sabía que ella lo conduciría directamente a donde quería llegar.

Llovía a cantaros, tanto que su traje de material aislante de color negro estaba enteramente empapado, pero a pesar del denso manto de agua no la perdería de vista.

Lo había conducido sin saberlo, por unos extraños túneles a los cuales habían tenido acceso desde el cementerio. La humedad que se había acumulado tras años de aislamiento era aterradora fundiéndose por completo a las oscuras tinieblas rodeada por la luz que brindaban escuálidas antorchas fijas en algunas de las paredes.

En algún punto de la estresante persecución la había perdido, pero al menos había conseguido llegar hasta las instalaciones donde ansiaba estar desde un principio. Mas su decepción fue al registrar el lugar de arriba abajo y darse cuenta que no había ni una sola muestra de la nueva cepa, a la cual habían apodado virus C.

Intentó calmar la furia asesina que se incrementaba a cada paso que daba, y decidió que sería mejor revisar el ordenador que tenía en frente en busca de información que le fuera útil. Al encenderlo lo conectó inmediatamente al pequeño ordenador portátil que saco de su mochila. Sin titubear copio absolutamente todos los archivos de la computadora de Simmons, ya tendría tiempo de revisarlos con más calma, ahora debía salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, antes de ser descubierto.

Emprendió la marcha por donde mismo había llegado unos minutos atrás, había recorrido parte del trayecto cuando escuchó aquellas voces, así que sin dudar se aproximó para ver de qué se trataba esta vez.

Ahí estaba ella Ada, la había vuelto a encontrar, pero ahora acompañada de un hombre alto y rubio, ambos de pie sobre una plataforma de tablas y apuntando sus armas. Se inclinó para poder ver mejor y observó en la dirección que apuntaban, más abajo otra mujer estaba siendo atacada por una especie de criatura de forma femenil.

- ¡Helena! – Exclamó el rubio con preocupación desbordante.

La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano, y Ada disparó sin vacilar dándole de lleno, a lo que supuso, era una de las creaciones de su viejo amigo Derek.

_Vaya que eres fanfarrón Simmons._

Pensó para sí, mientras no quitaba ojo a la escena que estaba presenciando, la criatura cayó por delante de la mujer de cabello castaño y está en un rápido movimiento, tendiéndose boca abajo la afirmó de la mano antes de que resbalara hacia el vacío. Luego dijo unas palabras que no logró escuchar desde la distancia en la que estaba, y finalmente rompió en llanto.

Ya estaba bueno de ver tonterías y de perder el tiempo, le faltaban varias cosas por hacer, así que sería mejor que se retirara de una vez por todas, se incorporó nuevamente acomodando su mochila y se dispuso a caminar.

Llevaba cerca de media hora desde que había emprendido su camino, trotaba por una especie de sendero angosto al lado de un enorme lago, proveniente de las napas subterráneas del lugar que a toda vista eran unas catacumbas. Estaba seguro que la salida no debía estar muy lejos, sus hombres lo recogerían en el punto acordado a orillas del río. El sonido que hacían sus botas al chapotear sobre los charcos de agua y la humedad que llevaba cerca de dos horas respirando, evitaban que pudiera concentrarse en algo más que no fuera salir de aquel sitio cuanto antes.

Fue al mismo tiempo que vislumbró la salida, que la vio a ella, podía estar casi seguro que era la misma criatura humanoide y femenil que antes había atacado a la mujer castaña en la plataforma. Estaba tendida boca abajo a orillas del gran lago, sobre las piedras y parecía estar inconsciente. Se acercó lentamente, y pudo comprobar que estaba en lo correcto, "ella" estaba con vida y aparentemente dormida. Aviso a sus hombres por radio que había un cambio en los planes, necesitaría una jaula de proporciones adecuadas, pues había decidido llevarse a la criatura, al mismo tiempo en que pensó que probablemente de "ella", podría obtener la tan ansiada muestra del virus C.

…

Seguía observando el vaso de brandy con la vista perdida, mientras agradecía en silencio tan dichosa casualidad. Gracias a esa mujer había obtenido la muestra del virus C, que ahora reposaba segura en su laboratorio. No obstante, también había servido como sujeto de prueba para el totipotencial virus A, el cual había bautizado así por la letra inicial de su nombre. Y vaya que había obtenido resultados provechosos, no solo había logrado probar que el virus era estable, sino que también, había recuperado a la hermosa mujer que se escondía tras horrenda monstruosidad.

Soltó una carcajada al recordar los rostros de los hombres que estaban con él aquel día, estaban atónitos ante la visión casi angelical que tenían en frente, aquella mujer era realmente hermosa, aunque quien más disfrutaba de su belleza era ese hombre, Paul Thompson, uno de los científicos nuevos, un hombre joven de unos treinta años, que a pesar de las reprimendas que le había dado, adoraba manosearla cada vez que la traían al laboratorio. Era un degenerado, bajo su estricto punto de vista, pero una eminencia en virología.

Bebió otro sorbo del licor, saboreándose los labios, sin duda, no podía dejar de pensar que más allá de la hermosa mujer, tenía al soldado. Ese joven que había encontrado moribundo en el fondo del mar, y que ambos por poco, habían muerto. Sonrió mientras bebía nuevamente, aquello había sido más que un gran golpe de suerte…

…

Esa maldita mujer lo había hecho, iba a liberar a aquella monstruosa creación que acabaría con el mundo entero, no podía evitar pensar en cómo la gente podía llegar a ese grado de locura. No cabía duda, esa Ada Wong, estaba completamente deschavetada.

Se había infiltrado dentro de la base submarina, la cual era una de las instalaciones de Neo Umbrella, que usaba como tapadera una plataforma petrolífera ubicada en medio del océano, en aguas chinas.

Acababa de evacuar el ascensor que lo había llevado hasta el interior del laboratorio, y apenas había puesto los pies en el frio suelo de metal, el elevador había vuelto a subir, por lo que dedujo que alguien lo había llamado desde el exterior. Se ocultó tras unos grandes contenedores y observó cómo dos soldados armados entraban en el mismo lugar, echando un vistazo rápido para entrar por otra puerta, que se cerró inmediatamente al momento que pasaron a través de esta. Parecía que llevaban bastante prisa, ya que ni siquiera se habían detenido a explorar con detenimiento, el más joven había hecho un comentario sarcástico sobre las instalaciones, mientras el otro hombre le decía que mantuviera los ojos abiertos, y luego simplemente habían desparecido. Para su desgracia, debería buscar otra ruta para llegar a "Haos" había leído varios informes sobre esa criatura, así que sabía perfectamente donde buscarla, sin embargo, no lograba imaginar que tan retorcida sería aquella aberración.

Podía apostar que aquella mujer había dispuesto un momento estratégico para liberar a la criatura, se había enterado por las transmisiones que había intervenido, que Ada Wong estaba muerta, y no podía evitar preguntarse si esos soldados habían sido enviados a detener sus propósitos.

Se maldijo por unos segundos, si eliminaban a "Haos", no lograría tomar las muestras que necesitaba de la cepa de virus C modificada.

Comenzó a caminar, repasando en su mente el mapa de las instalaciones para evaluar la ruta más corta.

- ¡Maldición! – vociferó incrédulo ante lo que estaba viendo desde la plataforma superior.

Por más que había corrido para llegar a tiempo, no lo había logrado, la criatura ya había sido liberada. Cuatro personas estaban en frente, pero irremediablemente se separaron en el momento que "Haos" había golpeado las plataformas de metal. Los soldados que había visto antes, estaban solos así que deberían derrotarlo. Se cuestionó si debía ayudarles, finalmente, decidió que sería mejor largarse de una vez, le quedaba un largo camino hasta la zona de evacuación en los niveles superiores. Y definitivamente él no era de los buenos.

El lugar se estaba cayendo a pedazos, había escuchado ya varias explosiones a lo lejos, no pudo evitar pensar que si se seguía tardando como lo estaba haciendo para evitar ser visto, terminaría muerto en el fondo del océano.

Por fin había llegado, las capsulas de escape estaban frente a él, el nivel del agua había subido tanto que ya le llegaba hasta las rodillas, así que sin titubear se acercó a la más cercana a la izquierda y comenzó a teclear con fuerza en el panel que estaba al lado de esta.

Miró el cristal del centro al momento en que se abría la compuerta y se dio cuenta por el reflejo en este que había alguien detrás, se volteó y lo observó con asombro. Estaba inconsciente, sentado en el suelo con el agua hasta el pecho. Su brazo ya no era humano y su rostro cansado estaba cubierto de sangre y un fluido de color verde negruzco, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su semblante denotaba resignación y un inmenso dolor. Al mirarlo con detenimiento se percató de que se trataba del soldado que había visto ya varias veces antes. Pensó en que habría ocurrido para que terminara así, sin embargo, no lo dudo y fue tras él, lo tomó con cuidado de no despertarlo, si es que aún estaba con vida, y lo posicionó dentro del ovoide de metal. Terminó de teclear los códigos y la cápsula se cerró saliendo disparada con fuerza hacia la superficie, mientras detrás la enorme explosión que se sintió, concluyó por elevarlos aún más rápido.

…

Se puso de pie, ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo recordando cosas sin importancia y bebiendo como si tuviera todo la vida por delante, tenía un propósito por el cual vivía y debía concluirlo, y sus sujetos de prueba perfectos servirían para este cometido. Deposito el vaso sobre el escritorio y salió velozmente de la enorme biblioteca con rumbo al laboratorio.

…

La lluvia se había desatado manifestándose en una estrepitosa tormenta con truenos y relámpagos, por la pequeña ventana que daba a la habitación de los dos sujetos de prueba, se colaban varios haz de luz grisácea que le daban un toque sombrío, fue cuando las luces se encendieron automáticamente, y se pudo ver a ambos sentados sobre la cama, en medio había un tablero de ajedrez con sus respectivas piezas talladas en fina madera.

- Jaque Mate. – la sonrisa del joven se extendió por toda la extensión de su rostro. – Esta es la tercera vez que te gano, y tú aun no ganas ninguna partida. – soltó una carcajada. – Eres realmente mala.

- ¡Te odio Piers…! - dijo refunfuñando como una niña. – Ahora te iba a ganar.

- Si, lo mismo dijiste la vez anterior. – expresó dedicándole una mirada a la chica que estaba con el ceño fruncido. – Lo que pasa, es que mueves las piezas sin pensar en lo que estás haciendo.

- Ya me aburrí de esto. – comentó poniéndose de pie mientras se dirigía a la mesa y cogía una galleta de la bandeja que estaba encima. – Creo que si tuviéramos naipes te daría una paliza. – le dio una mascada a la golosina. – Mmmm que rico.

El joven de cabello castaño no pudo evitar reír ante el último comentario de Deborah, era tan espontánea, tan distinta a todas las mujeres que había conocido, y en cierto modo le recordaba a su hermana menor, Cristie, supuso que por esa razón tenía ese afán protector hacia ella. Pero a pesar de que traía el cabello algo desordenado y estaba vestida con una bata de baño, su infinita belleza no perdía intensidad.

- La verdad es que yo también me aburrí. – dijo Piers dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre las almohadas. – De ganarte. – echó a reír una vez más.

- Te ignoraré, estas galletas están demasiado buenas como para atragantarme con ellas por tu culpa. – le dedicó una mirada fulminante. – Y ya me las pagarás.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió despacio, el castaño se incorporó rápidamente mientras que Deborah se volteaba en dirección a los cinco hombres que hacían acto de presencia, entrando en la habitación con brusquedad. Cuatro de ellos estaban armados con _rifles de asalto M4A1_ y vestidos con el típico overol negro de los que parecían ser los obreros del lugar, mientras que el otro restante era de los que vestían bata blanca de laboratorio. Piers se acercó a su compañera posicionándose inmediatamente delante de ella, en ese momento notó como él cuerpo de ella temblaba frenéticamente y sus ojos celestes demarcaban el terror y la repulsión desbordante que sentía.

- Buenas tardes. – saludó con amable cortesía el científico. – Mi nombre es Paul Thompson. – desvió la mirada hacia la chica que estaba oculta tras el joven. – Y hoy les toca cooperar. – hizo un gesto con la mano y tres de los cuatro hombres se acercaron a los sujetos de experimentación. – Es mejor que no se resistan, si se portan bien, prometo que no les dolerá. – desvió la vista, esta vez hacia Piers. – Sobre todo lo digo por ti, sé que no quieres que a ella le ocurra nada malo ¿o me equivoco?

Piers apretó los puños mientras su mandíbula se tensaba, si intentaba algo, el hombre armado que estaba al lado de aquel payaso presumido apuntándolos, no tardaría en disparar contra ellos. Suspiró con resignación y levantó las manos levemente en señal de que había entendido las órdenes.

La joven de cabello castaño sentía como el corazón le latía con violencia contra el esternón, el asco que sentía su cuerpo hacia aquel sujeto era algo que podía palpar, tanto que su estómago pareció dar un vuelco al momento en que uno de los tipos armados, la tomaba de los brazos con una mano mientras con la otra apuntaba su arma contra ella. Posó la mirada sobre su compañero, solo para ver como los otros dos engendros inmundos lo sacaban de la habitación, seguidos por el que estaba segundos antes al lado del científico que le provocaba tanta repulsión. Ahora estaba sola.

…

Chris Redfield se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, estaba terminando el cigarrillo que había encendido hacia unos minutos, mientras su vista permanecía perdida en la inmensidad de la iluminada ciudad repleta de rascacielos. Divagaba en pensamientos absurdos, banales y sin sentido. El sonido que hacia la lluvia al arremeter contra las distintas superficies, siempre había sido algo que le encantaba escuchar, de alguna forma lo hacía sentir mejor alivianando sus culpas, y quizás, limpiando de alguna manera simbólica su alma derrumbada.

Cerró los ojos, para intentar oír mejor, recordando la conversación con Jill esa mañana. No podía negarse que estaba preocupado por ella, no podía estar cien por ciento seguro, pero sospechaba que la rubia le ocultaba algo importante, y que por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía, no se atrevía a decírselo.

- Jill… - murmuró a la nada arrojando la colilla de cigarro al vacío. – Si tan solo supieras… que yo…

Su intento de confesión a la nada, fue bruscamente interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de su departamento en el onceavo piso. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando dejar atrás esos pensamientos melancólicos tan impropios de él, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Su sorpresa y desagrado fueron tales, que no pudo ocultar una mueca de irritación al encontrarse parado frente a la persona que había llamado a su puerta.

- Vaya, se nota que te da gusto verme. – la voz de la mujer se oyó con sarcasmo explícito. - ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar?

Chris se apartó del umbral, y ella entró sin titubear sosteniendo la mirada castaña del hombre fornido con sus orbes de color gris.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Jenna? – preguntó en tono seco y sin rodeos.

- ¿Tienes algo de beber? – respondió retóricamente, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de tres cuerpos soltando su pequeño bolso de mano. – Estoy cansada y tengo sed… ni te imaginas lo que es viajar en clase económica.

El castaño cerró la puerta de su apartamento y acercándose a la mujer con pasos firmes, le espetó.

- No, no tengo nada para beber, no he ido de compras. Y la verdad preferiría que seas breve con lo que tienes que decirme.

- Chris, por favor, no seas tan mal educado. – dijo acomodándose un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja. – Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que ocurrió con Piers. – bajó la mirada. – Me enteré de que había fallecido hace unos meses.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da? – el tono de voz de Chris era extremadamente cabreado. – Créeme que eres la última persona con quien quisiera tratar un tema tan delicado. – se sentó en un sillón individual a la derecha de la mujer. – Según tengo entendido, fuiste tú quien decidió terminar la relación que tenían. Y si no me equivoco tus motivos fueron bastante egoístas.

- No seas melodramático por favor, no te queda ese papel. – se acomodó en el sofá, para tener mejor visual del hombre. – Si he venido, es porque tengo mis motivos. – le dedicó una mirada desafiante. – Después de todo, éramos amigos ¿o no? – se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde sabía que Chris guardaba los licores. – Por cierto. ¿Cómo esta Jill? ¿Ya se casaron? – sirvió dos copas. – Ahora que lo pienso, fue lo último que supe de ustedes, Piers me lo había contado antes de que rompiéramos.

Se sentó nuevamente donde se encontraba con anterioridad, extendiendo una de las copas hacia Chris.

- No bebo. – expresó haciendo un gesto negativo con la mano. - ¿De que estas hablando?

El desconcierto en su voz era tal que Jenna se quedó mirándolo con detenimiento, mientras dejaba la copa que él había rechazado sobre la mesa de centro. Notaba algo extraño en su mirada, pero por más que se esforzara por descifrarlo, estaba claro que no lo lograría, el capitán y amigo de su ex novio era como un misterio difícil de resolver.

- Como quieras… – dio un sorbo a su bebida y continuo, ignorando a todas luces la pregunta del castaño. – La verdad es que, me dolió mucho cuando me enteré, yo…

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – la interrumpió Chris.

- Por sus padres, al parecer ellos no estaban enterados de nuestra separación. – observó su vaso con la vista perdida. – No entendía porque Piers no se los había dicho. Hasta que ellos mismos me contaron que hacía seis meses que él no los visitaba, que estaba en una misión en la cual estaban rastreándote. – suspiró secando una solitaria lagrima de su rostro. – Sé que piensas que soy la peor mujer de todas, pero preferí no contarles que habíamos terminado. Y bueno, en ese momento me comentaron la triste noticia, y me dijeron que harían un funeral simbólico por si deseaba asistir.

- Al que, por supuesto no apareciste.

- ¿Qué iba a hacer ahí? – levantó la mirada. – No tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí con todo esto.

- Aun no comprendo por qué estás aquí. – volvió a interrumpirla.

- Chris yo… - su voz se quebró. – tengo un niño pequeño de un mes. – comenzó a llorar. – Cabe la posibilidad de que Piers sea su padre. – secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. – Y de ser así, sé que me corresponde una pensión por parte de la BSAA. – su tono de voz cambio de quejumbroso a serio y decidido. – He venido a reclamar lo que me corresponde.

- ¿Lo que te corresponde? – lanzó Chris con enfado. – Primero tienes que comprobar que ese niño sea hijo de Piers. – su mirada era dura y estoica. – Y por lo que tengo entendido, podría ser de cualquiera. – se puso de pie. – Tú misma acabas de decir que "cabe la posibilidad".

- Eres un… - Se levantó indignada. - ¿Qué te has creído?

- Es mi última palabra, y te agradecería que si quieres que interceda por ti. – la volvió a mirar con rudeza. – Me traigas los documentos que comprueben que ese niño es hijo de Piers, de lo contrario, no puedo hacer nada por ti. – se dirigió hasta la puerta abriéndola sin una pizca de sutileza. – Ahora te rogaría que te fueras.

Jenna cogió su bolso que estaba sobre el sofá, sin ocultar su mueca de profunda cólera e indignación, haría que ese hombre se arrepintiera de tratarla casi como a una cualquiera, en el fondo, sabía que no se había comportado como una dama intachable, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a tratarla de esa forma, ignoraba que era lo que le había dicho Piers con exactitud, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para estar segura que no hablaría mal de ella.

- Hasta luego Chris. – le lanzó una mirada de ira incontenible. – Te vas a arrepentir por esto, y verás que tengo razón.

- Buenas noches Jenna. – dijo el castaño con serenidad. – Te esperamos en el Hospital institucional de la BSAA para que te sometas a las respectivas pruebas.

Ella atravesó el umbral y Chris cerró la puerta sin vacilar o esperar a que le dijera nada más, se apoyó en esta mientras dejaba escapar el aire que aun contenía en sus pulmones. El concepto general que tenía de aquella mujer, hacía que dudara de cada una de las palabras que había mencionado, a decir verdad, desde que la había conocido, nunca fue de su agrado. Había algo en ella que siempre lo hizo desconfiar, y aunque veía a Piers completamente feliz y enamorado a su lado, de alguna u otra manera, siempre tuvo claro que las cosas terminarían mal entre ellos dos, más temprano que tarde. Se notaba a simple vista, que ella aspiraba a algo mucho más alto que lo que un soldado de la BSAA podía ofrecerle.

Se dirigió al sofá donde había estado sentada Jenna dejándose caer, sus recuerdos no pudieron evitar ser llevados hasta el fatídico suceso de la partida de su camarada, sin embargo, la culpa dejaba de ser tan feroz como lo era meses atrás, llevó ambas manos a su rostro y lo refregó intentando no pensar en ello, encendió la televisión con el afán de poder concentrarse en otras asuntos, pero le fue imposible.

Apagó el aparato receptor y emprendió rumbo en dirección a su habitación, no había tenido tiempo de tender la cama, pero poco le importó, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y ahí estaba la medalla, esa medalla que lo acompañó todo el tiempo y que no lograba recordar de donde la había sacado. La tomó con delicadeza entre sus fuertes manos para contemplarla con más detalle, era dorada y pequeña, le dio la vuelta y ahí estaban aquellas iniciales grabadas… "C&J"…

_¿Chris y… Jill?_

Sacudió la cabeza de forma instintiva, aquello era una tontería, Jill era su mejor amiga desde hace años y estaba completamente seguro que no sentía nada por él. Incluso esa misma mañana le había dicho que debía sentar cabeza, buscar a alguien que lo hiciera feliz. Quizás su perfecta compañera tenía razón, ya era tiempo de que el solitario capitán Redfield encontrara una pareja para sus noches de soledad.

Pero lo que había dicho Jenna, esa mujer no era de fiar, seguramente estaba inventando cosas para confundirlo, él y Jill casados…

_Quizás podría preguntarle… morirá de risa._

Dejó nuevamente el pequeño objeto sobre el velador y apagó la luz, esperando en su fuero interno, encontrar la paz que hacía tiempo buscaba.

…

Deborah estaba de pie al lado de la mesa, donde había permanecido inmóvil y tremendamente asustada desde que se habían llevado a Piers. No quitaba la vista al sujeto que estaba a unos cuatro metros frente a ella paseándose de un lado a otro con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, desvió por dos segundos la mirada para notar al otro hombre que estaba apoyado en la puerta de salida apuntándola aun con su arma. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras preguntaba con entereza.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

- ¡Ay preciosa! Quiero tantas cosas de ti. – el hecho de verla retroceder parecía agradarle de sobremanera, mientras el miedo que contemplaba en sus hermosos ojos celestes, encendía sus pasiones más depravadas. – Pero tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño.

Estaba tan cerca, que la chica de cabello castaño comenzó a temblar y jadear de terror, y eso terminó por quemarlo por dentro, la excitación que sentía era desbordaba a través de sus orbes verdes, mientras se acercaba el último metro con dos pasos desesperados saboreándose los labios con lujuria.

Deborah sintió que vomitaría si ese hombre le ponía un dedo encima, pretendía salir corriendo, pero sus temblorosas piernas no se lo permitían.

Él se aproximó tanto, que podía sentir su aliento sobre la piel de su cuello, lo que hizo que irrefutablemente comenzara a sollozar.

Eso le estimuló provocándole una erección, el aroma que emanaba de su piel sudorosa por el pánico terminó por enloquecerlo, la tomó de la barbilla empujándola con brusquedad para llevarla hasta la cama, cuando estuvieron al borde de esta, tiró sin contemplaciones de las amarras de la bata desabrochándola y posteriormente quitándosela para terminar lanzándola al piso. Le dio finalmente un empujón que terminó por arrojarla desnuda sobre el colchón.

Deborah lloraba lastimeramente mientras trataba de cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos y enrollando sus piernas.

- ¿Por qué te cubres si eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto? – cuestionó con la respiración agitada.

- ¡Déjame en paz hijo de puta! – exclamó entre lágrimas y desesperación, arrastrándose hasta el otro extremo de la cama.

Paul abalanzó su cuerpo estirando su mano y atrapando a la joven por el tobillo antes de que lograra escapar, la jaló con fuerza hacia él disfrutando a cabalidad del grito que había lanzado al verse capturada y acorralada. Ella forcejeaba inútilmente, afirmándose de las cobijas. Simplemente mientras más luchaba, más la presionaba y más se excitaba. Sus ojos y nariz enrojecidos por el dulce llanto brillaban cubiertos por el líquido salado, el cual pudo saborear al momento en que deslizó su afilada lengua por la mejilla de Deborah.

Se desabrochó la bragueta del pantalón de tela color marrón sin quitar la vista de la figura desnuda, mientras la muchacha rezaba en su fuero interno porque se desmayara antes de sentirlo encima. En ese instante en que se disponía a violarla sin piedad, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y los tres hombres que se habían ido hace un rato atrás ya habían regresado, junto a un Piers tambaleante que llevaba encima de la cabeza una bolsa de género de color ocre.

- ¡¿Es qué no les han enseñado a golpear la puerta hijos de la gran puta?! – el individuo que estaba junto a la entrada con anterioridad dio un respingo de susto ante aquel bramido - ¿Ya acabaron el procedimiento con él? – preguntó señalando al soldado y uno de los hombres asintió moviendo la cabeza nerviosamente. – Esta bien, larguémonos de aquí.

Se abrochó el pantalón y caminó hacia la puerta, los sujetos que lo acompañaban se encaminaron también saliendo todos juntos de la habitación. Piers pudo escuchar el sonido de la cerradura al ser asegurada y se quitó la bolsa de la cabeza.

- Al fin se han ido y al fin puedo…

Se quedó en silencio, pasmado al ver a su compañera de celda en aquel estado deplorable, permanecía abrazándose a sí misma desnuda sobre el colchón, temblorosa, con los orbes enrojecidos e hinchados y el cabello desparramado. Las cobijas estaban esparcidas, desordenadas en una maraña de tela y su ropa estaba en el suelo a unos metros de la cama. El joven soldado se aproximó aun impávido, recogió la bata de la chica en el camino y se acercó con sutileza y serenidad, sentándose a su lado e intentando encontrar los vocablos precisos para hablarle, se notaba que estaba infinitamente perturbada y que habían intentado hacerle algo realmente malo.

- ¡No te me acerques! – exclamó al momento en que retrocedía fuera de sí. – ¡No me toques! – rompió en llanto. – No me mires…

Los lamentos ahogados en llanto escaparon desde su garganta como un canto siniestro y melancólico, sollozaba con tanta tristeza y agonía, que Piers no pudo evitar consternarse hasta la última fibra de su alma, deseaba aproximarse y preguntarle qué había pasado, sin embargo, por su forma de actuar, podía deducir que era lo que le había sucedido.

- Deborah, cálmate, no voy a hacerte daño. – intentaba acercarse, pero ella lo miraba con esos ojos avergonzados, retrocediendo hasta chocar con el respaldo de la cama.

- ¡Intentó violarme! – soltó en un grito asfixiado.

El joven abrió sus ojos miel de par en par sin ocultar la impresión y el espanto que le había ocasionado aquella confesión, la sangre dentro de sus vasos sanguíneos arremetía con violencia contra las paredes de estos, y la furia animal que lo invadía fue tal que presionó su mandíbula haciendo sonar sus dientes. Dejó escapar un bufido, mientras intentaba calmar su rabia, por ahora eso no le serviría de nada.

- ¡Es culpa mía! – desvió la mirada. – No debí dejarte sola. – colocó la bata sobre los hombros de la chica para cubrir su desnudez. – Perdóname.

- No es culpa tuya. – murmuró aun llorando. – No había nada que pudieras hacer, iban a dispararnos si no cooperabas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, Deborah intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos aun trastornados e inquietos, contemplando oculta tras sus rodillas flectadas, al chico con semblante preocupado que estaba justo frente a ella con la vista perdida. Su corazón aun latía con fuerza y el tobillo le dolía insoportablemente, estaba segura que aquel agarre le dejaría marcas. Deseaba quitarse el olor que hombre dejó sobre su cuerpo, así que se incorporó despacio con la cabeza gacha secando su rostro.

- ¿Dónde vas? – inquirió Piers con intranquilidad. – Deborah…

- Voy a ducharme. – él se puso de pie y la alcanzó en cosa de un segundo. – Estoy bien. – levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos orbes color miel que desbordaban compasión. – Piers…

- ¿Realmente lo estás? – cuestionó sosteniendo la mirada.

La joven de ojos celestes rompió en llanto una vez más, y se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiendo su delicioso aroma y hundiendo su cabeza en los fibrosos pectorales de Piers. El joven por su parte la contuvo con delicadeza, mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello castaño claro, reprimiendo el odio que sentía hacia aquellos bastardos que los tenían encerrados en aquel castillo.

- ¿Qué te hicieron a ti? – preguntó Deborah en un susurro sin alejarse de él. – Estaba tan aterrada, que olvide preguntártelo.

- La verdad me tuvieron la cabeza tapada en todo momento. – le besó en la frente. – Pero sentí varios pinchazos, mientras me decían que me quedara quieto.

- Piers necesito decirte algo…

Su plática fue nuevamente interrumpida por el chirrido de la puerta de la habitación, el soldado hizo un movimiento rápido, colocando a la chica detrás de él, esta vez no permitiría que le hicieran nada malo. Había prometido protegerla y sentía que le había fallado por el episodio que tuvo que pasar hace un momento.

Un hombre vestido con una impecable bata de laboratorio, traje formal y cabello muy corto de color negro azabache al igual que su barba, entró en el lugar con pasos firmes y potentes, su semblante autoritario y elegante daba a entender que no era uno de los imbéciles a los que estaban acostumbrados a ver. Deborah se estremeció en el momento en que aquel individuo levantó la vista y les permitió ver sus orbes, esos que eran ámbar y rojo, casi como magma ardiente. Lo más extraño de todo, era sin duda, que aquel hombre estaba completamente solo, y no acompañado por una horda de engendros deformes perfectamente armados.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! – Lanzó Piers con fastidio ya totalmente cabreado.

El moreno recién llegado paseó su mirada por los dos sujetos que tenía en frente, posándola primero en ella y después en él, para finalmente responder a la pregunta con cordialidad y educación.

- Buenas noches mi queridos sujetos A-001 y A-002. – seguía posando sus ojos en uno y luego en el otro. – Solo ansiaba saber cómo los estaban tratando.

- ¿Qué cómo nos estaban tratando? – soltó Deborah con estruendosa furia. – ¡Eres un cabrón enfermo!

- Te equivocas dulzura. – dijo meneando la cabeza. – Yo soy quien salvó sus patéticas vidas. – les dedicó una mirada tajante, y continuo. – Así que creo que lo mínimo que me deben es un poco de respeto.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – interrumpió Piers con un ápice de curiosidad en su voz.

- Primero me presentaré, mi nombre es Alex Wesker y soy el dueño y señor de este palacio y laboratorio.

_¿Wesker…?_

El castaño escuchaba sin oír realmente las palabras que había mencionado aquel hombre tras ese vocablo en particular. Ese apellido no podía ser otra cosa más que problemas, estaban en serias dificultades y de eso podía estar completamente seguro con solo analizar vagamente la situación.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y que nadie quiera hacerme puré jajajaja

Pobre Deborah, tenía que pasarle algo también, no iban a maltratar solo a Piers, ademas esto servirá para que comience a pensar como lo hará muajajaja... Ya me estoy desviando XD

Besotes y abrazotes para ustedes!

Espero sus maravillosos comentarios, y bueno sus regaños o criticas juajuajua!

Los estima, yo, osea Jill Filth ^^

Nos leemos!


	7. Pasión desenfrenada

Holaaaaaaaaas!

Bueno, primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza, creo que esta vez si me pasé D:

Ahora a agradecer cada uno de los reviews que me han dejado mis siempre fieles lectores ^^ **AryValenfield, Amanda, M Bidden, Lirio Negro, hamerun21 y coipo. **Y también dar la bienvenida a** Scott Young y KatFromMars.**

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, son los que me inspiran a seguir con esta historia :D

Finalmente, antes de dejarlos leer XD he de advertir que el capitulo tiene lemmon, por lo que si no les gustan esta clase de escritos no pasen un mal rato y no lo lean, yo cumplo con avisar, ahora si, sin mas preámbulos, les dejo el capitulo.

...

* * *

**Capitulo VII: "Pasión desenfrenada"**

12 de Octubre de 2013

Había pasado exactamente una semana, Piers y Deborah se enteraron gracias a uno de los hombres que había pasado refunfuñando por fuera que hoy era el doce de octubre, y cayeron en cuenta que debían llevar aproximadamente tres meses o un poco más atrapados en ese sitio. Cada día era peor que el anterior, habían escuchado gritos provenientes de lo que seguramente eran las habitaciones contiguas, chillidos, aullidos, y por ultimo sollozos.

Pero a pesar de todo, hacía bastantes días que no venían a molestarlos, lo que no dejaba de producirles un gran alivio y tranquilidad.

Piers observaba el exterior a través del ventanal enrejado tras el sofá, de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus heridas en la espalda habían sanado a una velocidad impresionante, mientras las cicatrices en su rostro se hacían cada vez más tenues y menos demarcadas.

Las fuertes marejadas y la lluvia que desde el fin de semana pasado se venían arrastrando, le hacía pensar que estaban más aislados que nunca, y al parecer, los empleados del castillo estaban tan ocupados instaurando contramedidas a causa de las últimas tormentas, que eso sencillamente era lo que evitaba que los fastidiaran.

La joven de cabello castaño claro estaba sentada sobre la cama con aire ausente, demasiado aburrida como para prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera a su intento por armar un cubo rubik, recientemente les traían muchos de esos juegos de ingenio, a los que definitivamente Deborah odiaba, sin embargo, era lo único en lo que podía ocupar su mente.

Desde lo acontecido hacía siete días, ella no se había vuelto a referir al tema de su abusador, ni mucho menos habían tratado el asunto de Alex Wesker, ni las cosas que les había dicho.

Piers sabía que la joven desconocía todo el trasfondo de la situación, y de alguna manera, él pensaba que no saberlo mantenía su inocencia y su personalidad a salvo de toda esa miseria llamada bioterrorismo.

- Hace frío… - las palabras de Deborah lo sacaron de su reflexión. – ¿No crees? – le dedicó una mirada y una posterior sonrisa mientras arrojaba el cubo al suelo. – ¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas a mi lado?

El sonido de un trueno hizo que la chica de cabello castaño claro diera un respingo, y volviera a verlo de forma suplicante. Piers pensó en jugarle una broma con respecto a los fragores ruidosos que provenían con fuerza desde afuera, pero al observar sus orbes alarmados desistió y simplemente se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te asustan los truenos? – inquirió con curiosidad.

- No es eso… - desvió la vista. – Es todo este lugar, estoy cansada de ellos, de sus supuestas pruebas, de las miradas de ese degenerado que trato de abusar de mí… – tragó saliva y continuó. – Piers, me siento como si estuviera muerta… – lo miró directo a los ojos sosteniéndole la mirada. – Creerás que es ridículo, pero es como si mi alma no estuviera conectada con mi cuerpo.

- Aunque no me creas lo comprendo.

- Quiero mi vida de vuelta. – lo interrumpió con brusquedad. – No soporto un día más aquí.

- Deborah, escucha, necesitamos estar calmados. – dio un respiro y prosiguió. – Estoy seguro que vamos a salir de aquí. Lo más probable es que ya hayan obtenido lo que querían de nosotros, por lo tanto, no nos tendrán retenidos mucho más tiempo de lo necesario. – colocó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de la muchacha. – Ya verás que pronto saldremos de aquí.

El joven soldado tenía muy claro que no podía saber si ya habían conseguido todo lo que necesitaban de ellos, y por supuesto, si cuando efectivamente lo hicieran los dejarían con vida. Por lo que había mencionado Alex Wesker, aún faltaba mucho tiempo para eso.

"_La mayoría de los estudios que se han realizado en ustedes no son concluyentes, pero por lo observado en pruebas de campo, podría aseverar que ambos tienen un gran potencial" _Esas palabras pronunciadas por Wesker, se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Piers, como una especie de mantra tempestuoso. En aquel momento la joven que estaba a su lado expresaba un desconcierto infinito, entonces él comprendió que ella no era capaz de recordar nada de lo que seguramente había sucedido con su cuerpo o si había estado expuesta a algún tipo de virus con alto potencial mutagénico.

- Creo que me daré una ducha. – dijo Deborah mientras se ponía de pie.

El castaño solo asintió, viéndola alejarse hasta el cuarto de baño. Preguntándose una y otra vez si era correcto ocultarle la verdad.

…

Deborah se encontraba de pie frente al lavabo, concentrada en la figura que la observaba desde el espejo con sus grandes y expresivos ojos de color celeste, completamente perdida en aquella tonalidad turquesa. Comenzó a recordar aquel día…

Se había bañado tanto rato que había perdido la noción del tiempo, quizás una hora o dos que permaneció bajo la regadera, acurrucada en una esquina de la ducha mientras el agua se llevaba las manchas y el horror de ese desagradable momento envuelto en lágrimas y sollozos.

Piers había llamado a la puerta varias veces, pero al parecer comprendía de alguna manera implícita, que lo que más necesitaba ella en aquel instante, era un tiempo a solas.

Le dolía el mentón, el tobillo y casi todos los músculos de su cuerpo que aún seguía tenso y fatigado. Los agarres que esa maldita bestia le había propinado fueron con una fuerza tal, que ya su piel en ciertas zonas se estaba comenzando a poner de un color amoratado.

Dio un hondo suspiro cerrando los orbes enrojecidos y ardientes, conteniendo la respiración por un par de segundos mientras la imagen de ese cerdo asqueroso volvía a pasar por su mente, su cuerpo dio una sacudida involuntaria y dejó escapar bruscamente el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Se regañó en su fuero interno, mientras sacudía la cabeza y volvía al tiempo real fijando la vista nuevamente en el espejo. Ya estaba bien de pensar tanto en eso, ya llevaba bastante tiempo recordándolo cada vez que estaba sola en el cuarto de baño. Debía ser fuerte y superarlo, por ella misma y por Piers…

_Piers…_

Esta vez su cuerpo se estremecía nuevamente, sin embargo, de forma diferente, un lento y suave escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal en su parte más inferior mientras una grácil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. No cabía duda de que el joven de cabello castaño la traía de alguna manera embelesada, en esas casi dos semanas se había dado cuenta que era el hombre más asombroso que había conocido. Estaba segura que jamás podría compararse con él en ningún aspecto, que sus vidas eran completamente diferentes. Sus propósitos y objetivos en sus experiencias pasadas también lo eran, por lo que indudablemente no se hubiesen topado más nunca, si no fuera porque ambos estaban cautivos en esa prisión.

Entonces recordó lo que ese hombre, Alex Wesker, había dicho antes de retirarse hace unos días, esas palabras la habían dejado aún más sumida en sus dudas. Piers y ella compartían algo especial, un regalo que les había sido dado y por lo cual seguían con vida. ¿Acaso Piers sabía de lo que hablaba? Su expresión no denotaba una confusión descomunal como la de ella, es más, incluso podía jurar que su semblante era de frustración entremezclada con una curiosidad infinita.

Suspiró mientras apartaba esos pensamientos de su mente, no deseaba darle más vueltas al asunto, al fin y al cabo, lo importante era que por alguna razón estaban vivos siendo que por lo visto no deberían estarlo, ya encontraría la oportunidad de preguntarle al joven de orbes color miel, si él conocía el verdadero motivo de esto.

Sin más preámbulos se quitó la única prenda que tenía para vestir dejándola caer al suelo, abriendo la regadera y finalmente introduciéndose en la ducha.

…

Piers estaba acostado boca arriba con los brazos extendidos y las manos acomodadas detrás de la nuca, por más que intentase, le era imposible olvidarse de la expresión nostálgica en el rostro de su compañera de habitación cuando se enteró del día que era exactamente hoy, más bien, refiriéndose a la fecha de este.

¿Sería algo importante? Cuando se lo preguntó, ella solo negó con un gesto, pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba junto a Deborah Harper, podía discernir en que algo le estaba ocultando.

_¿Y es que acaso te molesta?_

Vociferó su voz interior, al mismo tiempo que le recordaba que él le estaba ocultando cosas mucho peores que una simple fecha importante. Suspiró mientras su mente seguía en sus divagaciones, cuestionándose si alguien podría siquiera imaginar por la situación que estaba pasando. Una leve carcajada escapó de su garganta, a decir verdad, era casi imposible que alguna persona imaginase ni por un segundo que él seguía con vida, entonces un nuevo pensamiento cruzó por su mente a la misma velocidad que el trueno que resonó ronco desde el exterior, haciendo que se sentará de un brinco.

_Entonces Deborah también… ¿También creerán que ella esta muerta?_

Si lo analizaba detenidamente era muy probable, si se paraba a pensarlo con serenidad y frialdad, Wesker había mencionado que ambos habían sido merecedores del mismo regalo, un obsequio que les otorgaba un potencial desmedido y una sangre muy especial. Lo más seguro, era que ella hubiese estado expuesta a algún tipo de virus. Ya no tenía dudas de eso, pero. ¿Qué pasaba con su familia? ¿Su hermana también pensaría que ella estaba muerta?

En ese instante, unos ruidos brutales provenientes desde el pasillo lo devolvieron abruptamente a la realidad. Eran gritos desgarradores de alguien que vociferaba con todas sus fuerzas, a tal punto que parecía que la garganta de aquel individuo se desgarraría en cuestión de segundos. No podía distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, pero aquellos lamentos casi animalescos hicieron que diera otro brinco y se aproximara velozmente hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Desde la pesada puerta de metal, a través de la separación de un centímetro que quedaba alejada de la pared, Piers pudo observar como llevaban a alguien a rastras mientras le aplicaban descargas eléctricas con una picana por todo el cuerpo.

Deborah salió rápidamente del cuarto de baño, al escuchar también los lamentos lastimeros de aquel ser humano, pero se quedó paralizada en el umbral, contemplando al joven acuclillado en la entrada.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó al tiempo que el aludido se incorporaba y volteaba alzando los hombros. – ¿Qué alcanzaste a ver?

- Pues… - dudó por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente decidió que era mejor decirle la verdad. – Se estaban llevando a alguien, utilizando una de esas picanas eléctricas que están tan de moda en este sitio.

- Eso significa que… - la joven no salía de su asombro. – ¡Piers significa que hay más personas encerradas aquí!

El joven soldado se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, no deseaba siquiera imaginar lo que esos dementes le harían a esa pobre víctima. No lo habían sedado para llevárselo, por lo que seguramente no les importaba demasiado o les daba igual hacerle algún daño en el traslado hasta el laboratorio.

- Piers… - indagó con cautela mientras se separaba lentamente. - ¿Qué estas ocultando?

El castaño se quedó viéndola con asombro e incredulidad, evidentemente la había subestimado. Se había confiado tanto en el hecho de que pareciera una niña asustada, que no se tomó siquiera la molestia de poner mayor énfasis en lo que acababa de descubrir.

- ¿Ocultándote algo dices? – Ella seguía observándolo con orbes acusadores. – Verás… lo que pasa es que…

- ¡Bah! Qué caso tiene, si no me vas a decir la verdad. – lo evitó con tosquedad, dándole la espalda. - ¿Acaso piensas que no me doy cuenta, que crees que soy una niña?

- No creo eso…

- Claro que tonta, aquella vez en el baño no te parecía una niña. ¿O sí? – lo interrumpió otra vez sin mirarlo.

- Deborah ¿Qué…?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire sin ser terminada, y sencillamente tampoco podría finalizarla. Deborah se había girado sobre sí misma, quedando frente a él de puntillas sin darle tiempo a responder al exquisito beso que ahora le estaba obsequiando.

Piers abrió sus ojos color miel de par en par, debatiéndose entre el delicioso jugueteo de la lengua de la chica dentro de su boca y la lucha consigo mismo para evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante aquel éxtasis que le provocaba esa "niña".

Finalmente y después de intentar resistirse por unos segundos, perdió ambas batallas, dejándose llevar por el embriagante contacto húmedo y pasional.

El joven soldado podía sentir nuevamente su sangre ardiente fluir y arremeter con agilidad hasta la zona de su entrepierna, mientras la muchacha le mordisqueaba delicadamente los labios a la vez que se los rozaba sensualmente con los suyos.

- ¿Ves que no soy una niña? – cuestionó alejándose unos centímetros, para poder contemplar con más claridad la rigidez formidable que hace un momento sentía sobre su vientre. – Vaya, ya veo que es lo que me ocultabas.

Piers le clavó la mirada fijamente con el ceño fruncido, pero Deborah solo se sonreía triunfante y burlona. El castaño bajó la vista resignado y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, hasta cierto punto la frustración le provocaba un dolor punzante en sus partes bajas. Inspiró profundamente mientras pretendía controlar su enfado y su desconcierto que crecían a cada segundo que pasaba.

- ¿A qué estás jugando? – preguntó con voz ronca.

- ¿Yo? – respondió la chica de forma retórica. – Yo no estoy jugando. – afirmó al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente y volvía a besarlo. – Y por lo que veo, tú lo estas deseando tanto como yo.

La joven de orbes celestes y cabello castaño claro se distanció lo suficiente, caminando de espaldas con la mirada fija en sus objetivos color miel. Suspiró hondamente mientras llevaba sus manos sensualmente hasta su nuca para acomodarse el cabello, nuevamente podía sentir como su corazón martillaba fuertemente contra el esternón, tan fuerte que casi sentía aquel palpitar en sus oídos. Sus manos se deslizaron sin titubear hasta las amarras de su bata mientras un calor en su bajo vientre parecía incinerarla por dentro, desde las entrañas hasta su femenina intimidad.

Cuando estuvo por fin en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de baño, se dio la vuelta inspiró hondo y desabrochó las amarras de la prenda dejándola caer al piso.

Piers estaba pasmado, preso de su propia estupefacción, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no ser capaz de reaccionar. El deseo le quemaba por dentro y la sangre en su cuerpo se tornaba cada vez más febril, acumulándose en el mismo punto como si no tuviera otro lugar a donde ir. Ansiaba con todo su ser tomar salvajemente a esa hermosa criatura que tenía a cinco metros de distancia, mientras su virilidad se volvía cada vez más rígida y monumental.

Finalmente sacudió la cabeza, intentando dejar a un lado aquellos pensamientos que lo estaban atando, era cierto que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo así con una mujer que apenas si podía recordarlo, sin embargo, Deborah estaba ahí frente a él, y podía ver en la forma en que lo contemplaba que ella ardía en deseo tanto como él.

Dejó sus cadenas morales y su posición fija para encaminarse hasta su compañera, empujándola de manera suave pero impaciente, hasta que ambos estaban dentro del cuarto de baño. En ese preciso instante Piers pudo percibir el aroma suave a jabón que manaba la piel de la mujer que aún seguía de espaldas a él, completamente acorralada contra la pared.

Deborah soltó un gemido en el momento en que Piers llevó una de sus manos hasta su cintura y la otra a la muralla apresándola con delicadeza contra con su cuerpo. Ella se afirmó instintivamente del muro, poniéndose de puntillas para rozar con su piel desnuda y receptiva la virilidad del joven que estaba aún envuelta en la tela de su ropa. Ambos se estremecieron y dejaron escapar un gemido de placer al sentir el delicioso contacto. Él por su parte comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras que ella era su prisionera, entregándose a esos mordiscos suaves y besos salvajes.

Piers seguía con su cometido, envuelto en lujuria y deseo fogoso. Deborah llevó su peso a un solo brazo afirmándose solo con este mientras que con el otro se ayudaba para llegar a su objetivo, sin dudarlo tomó con la mano el miembro tibio y duro como mármol masajeándolo como toda una experta.

Cuando el castaño gimió de manera áspera, ella supo que era su oportunidad. Se giró quedando de frente a él y dedicándole una sonrisa ladina, tiró de las amarras que mantenían la prenda en su lugar.

Deborah se arrojó sobre Piers con desesperación, manoteando sobre los hombros del joven para terminar de quitar la bata mientras volvía a besarlo con ímpetu feroz.

- Deborah… - dijo entre jadeos. – Espera…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la nombrada con curiosidad.

- ¿Estas segura de…?

- Más segura de lo que he estado nunca. – lo interrumpió y lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Sé que tal vez en otras circunstancias ni siquiera nos hubiésemos conocido. Pero escucha, quiero hacerlo, lo necesito y sé que tú también. – intentó calmar su respiración agitada. – No se trata de amor. Piers es necesidad, así que no te sientas culpable. – lo volvió a besar. - ¿Entiendes? Si muriera mañana, al menos necesito sentir que ahora estoy viva.

Después de decir esto, él la cogió por los antebrazos inmovilizándola nuevamente contra la pared, la besó en los labios y comenzó a descender por el mentón, el cuello fino y delgado, dando pequeños mordiscos en su marcha. Hasta que por fin llegó a lo que apeteció desde el momento en que los vislumbró por primera vez. Los grandes y firmes pechos de Deborah, erguidos en todo su esplendor frente a su rostro moviéndose al compás de su tórax agitado.

Ella se estremeció y se arqueó en cuanto sintió el aire que afloraba de la nariz y la boca de su compañero sobre su piel sensible.

- Por favor hazlo… - señaló ella en tono suplicante.

Como si se tratara de una orden de su mismísimo capitán, Piers obedeció llevándose el pezón a la boca con suavidad, sintiendo como este se ponía rígido al sentir su toque.

Deborah respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo una mescolanza de sensaciones que nunca antes había percibido, aunque se tratara de necesidad, el joven que tenía en frente sabía cómo hacer que una mujer se retorciera de goce, y eso que aún estaban empezando. Un ardor tenue y delicioso subía lentamente desde su seno hasta su garganta haciéndola gemir una y otra vez, el sudor se hacía presente comenzando a bajar desde su frente. Llevó sus manos hasta el cabello de Piers hundiendo los dedos en este y afirmándolo con brusquedad, él, quien ya la había soltado porque se estaba ayudando con las manos en su cometido, fue abruptamente sacado de su labor.

- Ni creas que me vas a dejar así. – manifestó Deborah con decisión.

Sin vacilar se agachó quedando de rodillas sobre el suelo. Y dedicándole una mirada cargada de complicidad y lujuria bestial, comenzó a saborear la exquisita masculinidad de su compañero de celda, mientras se ayudaba con una mano para cubrir completamente el miembro hinchado y con la otra acariciar las delicadas esferas dentro de sus bolsas.

El castaño dejó escapar un bramido de placer, agitándose aun más al sentir el sensual y húmedo contacto de la tibia boca de la muchacha sobre su hombría íntegra y palpitante. Ella se movía estupendamente bien, desde el extremo hasta la base, presionando con suavidad y degustándolo en absoluta totalidad. Mientras Piers estaba perdiendo el control sobre su cordura, sabiendo que pronto llegaría al clímax si ella no cesaba en su objetivo.

La alejó con suavidad, afirmándola de nuevo contra la pared para finalmente besarla otra vez con la pasión que desbordaba a través de cada poro de su cuerpo.

- Quiero que me hagas tuya. – le susurró al oído con voz excitada, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del joven. – Por favor…

Sin titubear la atrajo hacia él, como la luna atrae a las mareas, sujetándola por los muslos, levantándola para posteriormente apoyarla en el muro, mientras ella se aferraba rodeando la cintura y la baja espalda del joven soldado con sus torneadas piernas y le envolvía el cuello con sus finos brazos.

Piers arremetió contra ella con sutileza, posicionándola con cuidado a la vez que la penetraba por primera vez, sintiendo como la cálida humedad de la intimidad de su joven amante lo recibía abriéndole el paso con elegancia. Ella lanzó un grito de baja tonalidad mezcla de placer, delicia y encanto, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba, olvidándose de todo aquello que un momento antes le provocaba gran angustia, pues en ese momento, solo existían ellos dos.

Su respiración y sus latidos se sincronizaron en tan solo una sinfonía, al tiempo que ambos gemían una y otra vez al unísono con cada una de las embestidas. Deborah podía sentir el roce del helado muro contra su espalda desnuda al mismo tiempo que sentía la fricción exquisita que provocaba en su intimidad el hecho que él estuviera dentro de ella, mientras Piers indudablemente anhelaba que su compañera se encrespara de placer, más de lo que ya veía que hacía. Así la afirmó de las caderas penetrándola con arrebato y deseo lo más profundo que le fue posible, ella abrió los ojos de par en par mientras gritaba entrecortadamente.

- ¡Oh! Piers… lo haces tan bien… por favor no pares…

En ese momento sus orbes de color miel se fundieron en los celestes de su compañera, y cayó en cuenta de lo hermoso que sonaba su nombre en los labios de aquella mujer, y siendo claramente pronunciado con su melodiosa voz.

- Ni creas que pensaba hacerlo. – espetó un jadeante soldado.

Deborah sonrió ligeramente mientras movía sus caderas en un vaivén delicioso y frenético, sabía que entre esos brazos fuertes estaba a salvo, que no caería. Se soltó de su agarre al cuello de Piers y deslizó las manos temblorosas por el torso desnudo y brillante a causa del sudor, delineando con las yemas de los dedos cada una de las cicatrices y cada uno de los marcados grupos musculares, dibujándolos al tiempo que los recorría con esmero y dedicación, como si en el fondo estuviera intentando grabar cada trazo de aquel atractivo dibujo en su memoria.

Volvió a besarlo entre saltos, pero esta vez sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para alcanzar el tan ansiado orgasmo a causa del roce efusivo e impetuoso entre sus zonas erógenas.

- ¡Ya no puedo contenerlo más…! – vociferó la chica al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

- No… no lo hagas. – respondió el soldado respirando entrecortadamente.

Deborah dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado circundado por un grito casi agónico, al que le siguió un temblor generalizado en todo su cuerpo a causa de un choque eléctrico que viajó raudo por su espina dorsal, lo que concluyó en una ligera contracción de las paredes de su intimidad, con sus dedos crispándose sobre los hombros de su compañero. Piers la contempló satisfecho, sintiendo la deliciosa presión en la totalidad de su miembro aun hinchado dentro de su joven amante quien se desplomó hacia él quedando sumida en una especie de trance sofocado.

Piers cesó el movimiento por un instante pero sin abandonar su prisión acogedora, mientras que ella se reincorporaba y volvía a observarlo con orbes lujuriosos. Sin abrir la boca para pronunciar palabra alguna y con un rápido movimiento se encontró nuevamente con los pies sobre el suelo. El joven soldado dejó escapar un bufido en el instante en que estuvo fuera, pero su compañera sin vacilar, se volteó al mismo tiempo que decía con voz sensual.

- Aun no hemos terminado.

Sus ansias y deseos por el hombre que estaba exactamente detrás de ella, crecían a cada momento, como una avalancha voraz arrasando con todo a su paso. Se apoyó con las manos sobre la pared, curvando su espalda y poniéndose de puntillas, dejando bien en claro, la invitación que aquello significaba. Piers sin dudarlo dos veces, aceptó gustoso aquel ofrecimiento, colocándose más cerca y embistiéndola una vez más. Deborah gimió nuevamente con violencia cuando lo percibió otra vez dentro de ella. Se arqueó un poco más para albergar cada centímetro de la masculinidad de Piers en su interior.

Los gritos comenzaron diez minutos antes de ser seguidos por el tan ansiado clímax, un trueno ruidoso resonó desde el exterior al momento en que ambos alcanzaron el tumultuoso orgasmo que solo podía ser comparado con la brutalidad de una erupción volcánica.

Piers se desplomó hacia adelante extendiendo los brazos para afirmarse del muro antes de caer sobre una exhausta y aun jadeante Deborah, quien ahora podía sentir como aquella parte tibia de su amante comenzaba a resbalar entre sus piernas.

- Será mejor que nos duchemos, no vaya a ser que vengan a molestarnos. – dijo él con voz cansada mientras intentaba incorporarse.

- Pero hagámoslo juntos… - lanzó la chica al momento en que se daba media vuelta y lo miraba con intensidad.

- ¿Quieres más?

- No… - musitó cansada y negó con la cabeza. – Solo quiero sentirte cerca… un poco más.

El castaño la cogió entre sus brazos, rodeándola con suavidad y levantándola para dirigirse juntos a la pequeña ducha. Pero lo que ambos no sabían, era que el deseo que había nacido entre ellos los llevaría una vez más a lo mismo, embriagándolos de pasión y goce… porque aún quedaba mucha noche por delante.

_**-o-**_

"…_**Ven conmigo al más allá.**_

_**Este es un mundo cruel,**_

_**Y estamos aquí solo para perder,**_

_**Así que antes de que la vida nos destroce,**_

_**Deja que la muerte me una a ti…"**_

_**-o-**_

…

Un nuevo día se hacía omnipresente sobre la atestada y ruidosa ciudad de Nueva York, Jill Valentine abría los ojos perezosamente mientras agradecía en el fondo de su ser el hecho de que hoy fuese domingo, solo porque podría quedarse en la cama el tiempo que ella estimase conveniente. Levantó la vista para contemplar la enorme ventana que tenía sobre su cabeza y la luz gris que provenía desde el exterior encendió con un grácil rayo sus orbes azules. La mujer estiró los brazos en la misma dirección con el afán de sacudir de su cuerpo la flojera inmensa que la agobiaba.

_Hacía meses que no descansaba tanto._

Sin duda, seguiría haciendo un frío de los mil demonios ese fin de semana, por lo quedarse arropada en la cama sería una idea excelente.

Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar con mayor claridad la hora en su reloj de pulsera que había cogido del velador.

- Las nueve y media. – murmuró al tiempo que lo devolvía a su lugar. – Quizás deba ir a preparar algo para comer.

Sin dudarlo más, se puso de pie con rumbo a la cocina. Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Jill se giró y cambio su camino, al abrir su sorpresa se reflejó de lleno con un intenso brillo en sus orbes azules.

- ¡Claire que grata sorpresa! – exclamó mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja, haciendo que esta soltara sus maletas y respondiera el cálido gesto. – Que alegría que estés por aquí. Pasa por favor.

- ¡Jill! ¿Cómo haz estado? – peguntaba aun presa entre los brazos de su ya amiga hace bastante tiempo. - ¿Cómo va todo con el cabezota de mi hermano?

La rubia bajó la mirada al tiempo que se separaba de Claire y se apartaba del umbral recogiendo una de las valijas.

- Veras… desde la última vez que hablamos hasta ahora, el cambio ha sido nulo. – decía mientras dejaba la maleta al lado de sofá. - ¿Quieres un café? La verdad es que ahora justo iba a preparar desayuno.

- Si, gracias me encantaría. – respondió la joven recién llegada sentándose en uno de los sillones pequeños. – La verdad es que estoy cansadísima, esta semana ha sido realmente agotadora. – suspiró mientras miraba a Jill quien estaba en la cocina. – Pero al fin me han dado unos días, así que no dudé en venir a darme una vuelta por aquí.

- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. – respondió Jill mientras le acercaba una taza. – Simplemente estos últimos meses han sido horribles. – inspiró hondo mientras se sentaba e intentaba contener las lágrimas. – Ya casi me he resignado a que Chris jamás recuerde lo que pasó entre nosotros, cada uno de mis intentos ha sido inútil. He hecho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido… - un sollozo preso en su garganta desde que había comenzado a hablar salió a través de sus labios. – Y lo peor es que creo que lo amo cada día más…

Claire dejó la taza sobre la pequeña mesa de café frente a ella y se aproximó hacia la rubia para envolverla en un tierno y reconfortante abrazo.

- ¿Y no haz intentado decírselo directamente de una vez? – Jill estalló en llanto. – Yo pienso que deberías hacerlo de una vez, intentar algo más invasivo. Es decir, no creo que sea forzar las cosas como dices tú, porque estoy completamente segura de que Chris te ama tanto como tú a él. – suspiró mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de su amiga. – No me gusta verte llorar.

- ¿Algo más invasivo? – preguntó al tiempo que limpiaba su rostro.

- Si, ya sabes a que me refiero. – Claire guiñó un ojo y tomó a su amiga por el brazo. – Escucha, sé que con esto lo haremos reaccionar…

La pelirroja continuó hablando sin parar, simplemente ansiaba desde el fondo de su ser, que su hermano de una vez por todas recordara lo que sentía por aquella mujer. Aunque tenía claro que él jamás podría haber olvidado sus sentimientos hacia ella.

En el momento que los había visitado hace un año atrás, cuando los planes de boda eran tan tangibles como el amor que se profesaban ambos, entendió que nunca antes había visto a Chris tan feliz como en ese entonces.

…

Chris llegaba a su departamento algo más tarde de lo habitual, había tenido que quedarse entrenando a unos nuevos reclutas un par de horas extras, lo cual había sido tan extenuante que llegó a pensar que estaba fuera de forma, sin embargo, desechó aquel pensamiento en el momento en que su mente recordó que había sido una semana realmente pesada. Sonrió al recordar que por fin se encontraba de regreso mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente cerrándola tras él al entrar en la amplia estancia, estaba oscuro pero conocía tan bien la ubicación de los muebles, que los esquivó dirigiéndose directo a su habitación que estaba situada al fondo del pasillo.

Arrojó su bolso y su arma de servicio sobre el pequeño sofá que estaba junto a la puerta, había algo extraño en el aire, como un aroma particular, esa fragancia que no podría confundir jamás.

- Jill… - susurró completamente seguro de quien era la que persona presente en algún lugar del cuarto, escondida entre las sombras.

- Llegas tarde hoy. – su voz era seria y tajante. – Llevo rato esperándote…

- No sabía que vendrías hoy, no te enfades, tuve que quedarme por…

- Será mejor que te calles. – lo interrumpió bruscamente usando un tono muy sensual y dominante. – Ahora seré yo la que hablaré… ¿Queda claro capitán? – ese último vocablo lo pronunció de forma fogosa.

- ¿Huh?

No alcanzó a articular vocablo, la luz suave proveniente del velador iluminó a la hermosa figura que estaba acostada sobre la cama. Chris tragó saliva al verla vestida de esa forma, la mujer rubia llevaba el cabello suelto de manera salvaje cayéndole sensualmente sobre los hombros blanquecinos, estaba maquillada con colores oscuros que contrastaban perfectamente con su tez pálida como la porcelana, sus labios rojos eran una clara invitación a besarlos de forma descontrolada, mientras que sus grandes ojos azules brillaban de manera deseosa.

El castaño estaba estupefacto, nunca se había imaginado ni en sus mejores sueños a Jill Valentine sobre su cama llevando puesto un conjunto de lencería fina. Dos piezas de encaje que incluían un pequeño corsé de color negro, que elevaba sus firmes pechos pronunciándolos e incitando a ser acariciados, que a gusto de Chris era perfecto, y para finalizar una tanga a juego que terminó de encender el fuego de su pasión por ella, haciendo que su cuerpo respondiera de manera bestial con una erección que podría destrozar su pantalón.

La mujer se incorporó, poniéndose de pie y avanzando con pasos firmes hacia el hombre fornido que aún no salía de su asombro. Contoneando las caderas sinuosamente al caminar mientras saboreaba sus labios de manera ardiente.

Jill finalmente alcanzó su objetivo y se paró delante de él mirando hacia arriba, Chris la observaba hacia abajo directamente a sus orbes, sosteniendo la mirada con ímpetu feroz, mientras podía percibir la respiración de su amada sobre su pecho a través de la tela de su ropa. Sentía como la sangre inquieta viajaba por su cuerpo y se concentraba de manera exagerada y pulsátil en la zona de su entrepierna. Ansiaba más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida, abalanzarse contra ella, tomarla de una vez y embestirla con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron y dio un respingo en el momento en que sintió una mano juguetona que se escurría por su cinturón, soltándolo y desabrochando la bragueta del pantalón con una agilidad desesperada. Sin titubear Jill comenzó a masajear su enormidad rígida como un roble mientras sonreía dedicándole una mirada encubridora.

- Quítate la camisa. – ordenó con voz autoritaria, a lo que el castaño obedeció con entusiasmo.

Ella separó sus labios con una exigencia implícita de ser besados, y nuevamente Chris obedeció, se sentía completamente dominado por aquella mujer que lo tenía embelesado, a tal punto que estaba indefenso y dispuesto a cumplir todos sus deseos.

Casi como si hubiese leído su mente Jill rompió el delicioso contacto, se alejó caminado de manera sensual hacia la cama, Chris contempló sus trabajados glúteos mientras ella caminaba mirándolo de medio lado diciendo.

- Termina de quitarte lo que te queda y tiéndete a mi lado.

Como si le hubiesen dicho la mejor frase de su vida, el castaño sonrió y cumplió la orden al pie de la letra, Jill lo miraba ávida y lo siguió con la vista hasta que estuvo sentado completamente desnudo y exactamente donde le había ordenado.

_Chris Redfield completamente dominado por una mujer, como un gatito que…_

Sus pensamientos nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por la rubia que estaba parada frente a él, le dio un empujón haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Jill se pasó la lengua por los labios al ver la erección que llegaba hasta el ombligo de su hombre, estricta y rigurosa, como una fuerte columna de roca. Se abalanzó sobre él y…

Chris se despertó sobresaltado, sentándose bruscamente y buscando a su alrededor a la mujer con la que estaba un segundo antes, pero por más que rebusco entre las mantas de la cama y en la claridad de la habitación, ya iluminada por los rayos del sol, lo único que halló fue la molesta rigidez de su colosal miembro viril bajo la sábana. Miró a la mesita de noche de su izquierda, ahí estaba el reloj despertador con unas diez de la mañana parpadeante en luz verde. Se refregó los ojos, pensando en lo que acababa de soñar. ¡Dios! Era tan real, tan palpable que aun podía sentir las manos de Jill recorriendo su cuerpo. Sin duda más que un sueño parecía…

_Un recuerdo._

Sacudió su cabeza con el afán de que ocurriera lo mismo con sus reflexiones, si fuera un recuerdo significaría que él y Jill realmente habían tenido algo más que una simple amistad, no podía evitar sentirse fuertemente atraído ante aquella idea. Había visto el cuerpo de la rubia con tanto detalle que le parecía extraño solo haberlo imaginado. Además ella actuaba de manera extraña desde que había regresado de China, lo que de alguna manera encajaría cabalmente en aquel puzle indescifrable. ¿Sería que…?

_O quizás sea lo que quieres pensar._

Lo regañaba su conciencia, si bien podía ser cierto lo que acababa de concluir, también estaba el hecho de que estaba tan ciegamente enamorado de Jill, que podía ser que sus propios deseos por ella fueran los que lo traicionasen.

Sea como fuere, no podía seguir así, tenía claro que había retazos de su memoria que se perdieron para siempre, iría a visitar a la mujer que amaba, y le preguntaría directamente si hubo algo entre ellos. Estaba decidido, si ella quería que él sentara cabeza, debía agotar todas sus posibilidades antes de hacerlo.

Volvió a acomodarse, como buen día domingo, descansaría a cabalidad para armarse del valor que requeriría realizar la más magna y letal de sus hazañas. Declarar su amor a Jill Valentine.

* * *

Waaaaaaa... Espero que les haya gustado este capi tan calentón jajajaja...

Lo que esta en **_negrita y cursiva_** no me pertenece, es una canción de HIM titulada "Join me in death", que me pareció quedaba bien para ese momento ^^ La imagen nueva del fic si me pertenece, :D es mi primera creación con el programa XNA Lara! Ooooooh estoy tan feliz!

Intentaré actualizar prontito, y ya saben, cualquier cosa que no les haya gustado no tienen mas que decírmelo. Como así mismo lo que si les haya gustado!

Esperando sus maravillosos reviews, me despido con mucho cariño y emoción ^^

Besotes y abrazotes.

Atte. Jill Filth.


	8. Sentimientos olvidados

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_**

**_Bueno, lo sé me he tardado una eternidad en subir este capi, de hecho creo que es el que más me he tardado y también es el más largo que he escrito, así que estoy de lo más feliz, me han salido alrededor de 9300 palabras y 17 páginas de word, así que espero no me quieran asesinar por la tardanza :P pero la realización y posterior aprobación de mi anteproyecto que me acerca cada vez más a ser una profesional, es lo que me tuvo enclaustrada... así que espero me comprendan. :D_**

**_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews y a los que leen esta historia que resultó de mi negación a aceptar la muerte de Piers jojojojo!_**

**_Como siempre agradecer a:_**

**_Ary Valentine (jojo te cambiaste el nick ^^), M Bidden, hamerun21, Amanda, Lirio Negro, coipo... Y dar la bienvenida a SKANDROSITA y al invitado que lee el fic ^^_**

**_Ya no los aburro más! Y sin más preámbulos como siempre digo, aquí les dejo un nuevo capi de "Resurrección"..._**

...

* * *

**Capitulo VIII: "Sentimientos olvidados…"**

Los rayos grises del sol oculto tras una maraña de nubes grises, daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día, la lluvia había cesado y un amanecer algo oscuro se hacía notar a través del ventanal enrejado. Un crudo recordatorio de la situación en la que se hallaban inmersos.

Deborah y Piers se encontraban desnudos y abrazados, cubiertos solo con la sabana de la única cama presente en el cuarto, los vestigios de lo que había ocurrido hacía algunas horas atrás seguían de forma omnipresente en cada rincón de la habitación.

Deborah abrió los ojos perezosamente, y es que a decir verdad, todavía no lograba recuperar las energías que había gastado la noche anterior, le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo y se sentía realmente exhausta, sin embargo, su mente daba vueltas buscando en algún rincón de su cerebro la respuesta a la pregunta que se hacía a sí misma, ¿Era normal quedar así después de una noche de pasión? Pero, no obtuvo contestación, ya que nunca antes había experimentado algo semejante… algo tan salvaje.

_Quizás me hacía falta ejercitar._

Soltó una risita tras esa ocurrencia, y es que a pesar de su vida liberal y su éxito con los chicos de su edad, no había tenido buenas experiencias. Michael había sido el compromiso más serio que llegó a tener, y la manera en que terminó fue muy abrupta, por decir lo menos. Y ese patán fue el último hombre con el que había estado.

_Y el primero…_

Suspiró en su fuero interno, ninguna de sus amigas le creía cuando le hacían aquella típica pregunta, incluso se largaban a reír y finalmente la conversación concluía en ese momento.

Se acomodó, estaba apoyada en el pecho de Piers, quien todavía permanecía atrapado en su mundo onírico, respirando tranquilamente. Tan relajado como se había dormido después de que su jornada ardiente y apasionada continuara por largo rato en la ducha mientras el agua tibia los empapaba.

Se acurrucó un poco más, ahora en el brazo izquierdo de su compañero pudiendo apreciar el movimiento del tórax del joven al respirar. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo aún seguía deseándolo tanto como lo hacía horas atrás, y el hecho de que a su cabeza acudieran como llamaradas las sensaciones que había vivido y que aun tenia grabadas en su piel, no ayudaban a que las cosas fueran distintas.

Se estremeció en el momento en que Piers soltó un leve quejido, y decidió que sería mejor levantarse, por más que lo intentara no lograría conciliar el sueño de nuevo, su mente estaba demasiado confundida como para seguir durmiendo.

Se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto de baño y recoger su bata que aún estaba en el suelo, al mismo tiempo cogió la de él que estaba un par de metros más adentro, y tomo dirección al sofá dejando la prenda sobre la cama durante su marcha. Suspiró poniéndose la bata y dejándose caer sobre el sillón, respirando profundamente mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas.

Aquel hombre tenía algo que ningún otro tenía, aparte de ser guapo y extremadamente inteligente, poseía esa cuota de humor que ninguno de sus novios había demostrado jamás.

_Y es que eras tú quien los elegía…_

- Bueno, sí yo los elegía, pero ahora que no lo hice…

Se maldijo a si misma por sus pensamientos, la situación no estaba para entrar en comparaciones absurdas, pero es que era imposible no hacerlo. Y es que simplemente esta era la primera vez que estaba con un verdadero hombre, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con un chico, después de lo ocurrido con Michael, no volvió a comprometerse y tuvo que asistir unos meses a una terapeuta, supuestamente para superar el trauma. Deborah creía que eso era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero así que sencillamente dejó de asistir a sus sesiones, y por supuesto Helena en ese entonces estaba demasiado ocupada con sus propios problemas como para fiscalizar que ella llevara a cabo sus visitas con la psiquiatra o siquiera prestarle algo de atención.

Llevó las manos a su rostro para refregarse los ojos, esos recuerdos eran muy desagradables, su hermana era lo único que tenía en el mundo, sus padres habían fallecido hace unos años, y seguramente Helena estaría sola y…

_Mierda… Helena debe estar buscándome._

Se levantó de un salto pensando en cómo era posible que llevaran cerca de tres meses en ese lugar y nadie los hubiese encontrado todavía. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la misma, quizás esto era un secuestro para pedir un rescate. No lograba recordar con claridad los últimos acontecimientos antes de despertar en aquel castillo, pero quizás…

_Quizás Piers… quizás él pertenece a alguna familia influyente o algo así, y yo estaba en el maldito lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. No… esos hombres, esos que entraron a la casa… después Helena estaba ahí, ella tiene que estar buscándome._

Comenzó a caminar, dando vueltas mientras maldecía una y otra vez en su fuero interno por no lograr recuperar esas remembranzas. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido en realidad?

Nuevamente sacudió su cabeza, decidiendo que sería mejor no seguir con eso. Justo en aquel instante para su buena o mala suerte, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, dejando a la vista a una mujer de aspecto robusto y vestida con un delantal blanco, Deborah sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal al momento que se acercaba con pasos firmes, la señora de mediana edad le dirigió una mirada amenazante como diciendo _"si te mueves te mato", _por lo que la muchacha de cabello castaño claro concluyó que sería mejor hacer caso al pie de la letra a esas órdenes implícitas. Aquella mole inmensa, que era como tres veces el ancho del cuerpo de Deborah, podría matarla con solo un golpe si así lo deseara. La mujer dejó sobre la mesa que estaba en medio del cuarto una bandeja de madera de la cual emanaba un agradable aroma a pan tostado, tomó entre sus rechonchas manos la salvilla de la noche anterior para finalmente retirarse sin decir una palabra.

Deborah tragó saliva y soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones en cuanto la señora gigante abandonó la estancia, se dio la vuelta hacia la cama, y volvió a fijar su atención en el hombre que yacía desnudo sobre esta, recorriendo con la mirada la torneada y bronceada pierna que escapaba de entre las blancas sabanas, mientras recordaba con lujo de detalles lo que se encontraba bajo la tela que lo envolvía. Piers seguía durmiendo plácidamente, tal vez estaría tan cansado como lo estaba ella. No obstante, si despertara con ganas de continuar con su extenuante pasatiempo, por supuesto, la joven no se negaría a satisfacer los deseos de ese hombre casi perfecto.

_Perfecto, creo que es una buena palabra, aunque un poco idealista._

Sonrió ligeramente, no era de las personas que creían en la perfección en ningún aspecto de la vida, y claramente tampoco en la existencia de algún ser perfecto, pero estaba segura de que si existiera aquella virtud, sin duda, no sería en un simple humano. Suspiró en sus adentros, recriminándose una y otra vez por estar pensando tantas cosas sin sentido. No podía permitirse sentir algo más por Piers que no fuera pura y mundana necesidad.

Que palabras tan frías para una situación como la que estaba viviendo, y es que si se terminaba enamorando de él, cosa que veía bastante improbable porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no sucediera, incluso forzándose a creerlo, las cosas serían más difíciles para ambos. Además podía estar completamente segura que Piers era de esos hombres a los que las mujeres se regalaban sin vacilar, y bueno, tampoco es que pensara que él no hubiese tenido sus aventuras, y aunque aquello se estaba instaurando en su cerebro de forma insistente, no tendría jamás el valor de preguntarle una bobería como esa, nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría.

_A los hombres no les gusta que les pregunten esa clase de cosas, y además muchas veces mienten acerca del tema, o para dejar tranquila a la pareja o para subirse los humos y quedar como grandes machotes. _

Meneó la cabeza lentamente, recordando a su mejor amiga Amy, con ella siempre hablaban sobre esos temas, y como buena mejor amiga, Amy era todo lo contrario a Deborah, en cuanto a manera de pensar e ideologías de vida.

Se acercó una vez más y con pasos suaves a la cama donde reposaba el hombre que hostigaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, se sentó con delicadeza y lentamente se acomodó de nuevo a su lado. No pudo evitar que sus manos se deslizaran hasta el rostro de su joven amante, comenzando a acariciar cada uno de sus varoniles rasgos, mientras su mirada se perdía en aquel rostro sereno.

Hacía casi dos semanas que se habían conocido, llevaba la cuenta grabada en su memoria, y desde entonces habían pasado más cosas juntos de las que jamás creyó compartir con nadie, y lo de ayer…

_Lo de ayer… fue lo mejor…_

Piers abrió sus ojos color miel en el momento en que sintió el contacto de los suaves dedos de la joven sobre su rostro, y se quedó contemplándola con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Le dolían los músculos de las piernas, pero aun así no estaba demasiado cansado. Deborah tenía la vista perdida en su cara, parecía que estuviese mirándolo pero sin hacerlo realmente, más bien, estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

- Buenos días. – dijo el soldado, haciendo que ella diera un salto. - ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, buenos días. – contestó, ahora viéndolo realmente. - Pensé que dormirías todo el día. – bromeó soltando una leve carcajada. – Nos han traído el desayuno hace un rato.

- ¡Muero de hambre! – exclamó mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar desnudo hacia la mesa. – Lo mismo de siempre, no está mal. – le dedicó una mirada amable, sacando una rebanada de pan. – ¿Quieres desayunar en la cama?

- Es una buena idea. – respondió quitándole los ojos de encima al cuerpo fibroso y bien labrado que la tenía hipnotizada, posicionando las almohadas mientras Piers llegaba a su lado con la bandeja. – Piers yo… yo quiero… - sus orbes celestes se encontraron con los miel del joven aludido. – Lo de ayer, yo nunca… - inspiró hondo. – Nunca había hecho algo así antes.

¿Era lo más inteligente que se le había ocurrido decir? Ni siquiera sabía bien porque había dicho semejante burrada. Bajó la vista mientras sentía que los colores se le iban al rostro de forma violenta, ruborizándola en ese mismo momento, sintiéndose aún más idiota.

- No te preocupes por eso. – el castaño le acarició la mejilla con la mano derecha. – Escucha, estamos en esta situación, y supongo que era lógico que quisieras… - su voz se fue apagando poco a poco. – No voy a pensar mal de ti si eso te preocupa. Como dijiste, es solo necesidad.

Deborah volvió a suspirar profundamente mientras sentía que su estómago daba un vuelco, ¿Acaso había dicho que era lógico que ella quisiera…? No era una puritana, en absoluto, y poco le importaba que fuera a pensar mal de ella, pero aquel comentario la hizo aterrizar en lo que ella misma había dicho, _"necesidad"_ sin embargo, ¿Por qué le dolía cuando salía de los labios de él?

Movió la cabeza mientras rogaba en su fuero interno porque no notara su reacción, desvió la mirada hacia un lado tensando la mandíbula mientras se repetía una y otra vez que solo era eso, que no sentía nada más por Piers Nivans.

- Mejor me ducharé. – soltó poniéndose de pie, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Dije algo malo? – inquirió el joven soldado confundido. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, no ocurre nada. – indicó sin mirarlo, pero al instante se dio la vuelta sonriendo y confesó. – Te ves bien con ese atuendo natural.

Sin decir nada más y sin dedicarle una nueva mirada se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con sutileza al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en esta y se dejaba caer sobre el frío suelo. Seguía confundida, y su mente aun no lograba hilar las sensaciones en un orden lógico o metódico, porque de cierto modo le había molestado el comentario de Piers, le enfadaba y le dolía que él pensara como ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

_Necesidad… necesidad… nada más que eso, ¡maldita sea!_

- No me puede estar ocurriendo esto, él tiene razón, solo soy una niña asustada. – susurró comenzando a morder su labio inferior mientras se abrazaba a sí misma como solía hacer cada vez que no encontraba solución a sus problemas.

_¡Ja! Necesidad… la verdad es que lo necesitas más de lo que quieres admitir, desde el primer momento en que lo escuchaste, desde el primer momento en que lo viste, desde la primera caricia que te obsequió, desde el primer beso que te dio…_

- Es suficiente. – dijo afirmándose la cabeza con el afán de acallar su voz interna. – esta situación me está volviendo loca, es eso, claro que es eso sumado al encierro y a este lugar.

_¿Por qué simplemente no admites que te gusta desde el primer momento en que lo viste?_

Se levantó bruscamente del suelo, y se posicionó frente al lavabo abriendo la llave para mojar su rostro, el cual evidenciaba el cansancio que aun sentía. La muchacha en el espejo tenía sus ojos celestes fijos en ella, con unas marcadas ojeras de color amoratado en la parte inferior de ellos. Bajó la vista al mismo tiempo que deseaba con fervor que esto no la afectara más de la cuenta. El terror que le causaba volver a pasar por lo mismo de antes, normalmente le jugaba malas pasadas, haciéndola escapar despavorida cada vez que sentía que el asunto se saldría de su control.

Abrió la regadera, se quitó la bata y se introdujo dentro de la ducha, esperando que el agua tibia le ayudara a calmar esos pensamientos que realmente estaban acabando con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

…

Piers Nivans seguía observando la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño, preguntándose incesantemente que era lo que había dicho para que la chica que horas atrás había sido toda una mujer, actuara como una adolescente dolida, dejándolo con la palabra y el desayuno en la boca. Terminó de comer, tomó la bata colocándosela sobre los hombros y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la ventana, a decir verdad, por más que intentara entender a las mujeres en general, se había dado por vencido, pues aquello era algo que escapaba a su capacidad, y con mayor razón si se trataba de una niña como lo era Deborah Harper.

Después de todo, había sido ella quien comenzó con el juego que a su vez los había llevado a tener el sexo más extraño y desenfrenado de toda su vida, o al menos para él lo había sido.

Suspiró hondo mientras su vista se perdía en la inmensidad del paisaje fuera del castillo que se observaba desde la pequeña ventana, el océano y grandes rocas siendo bañadas una y otra vez por el agua de color azulado.

Continuo con la mirada extraviada, su semblante cambio a uno más serio, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una mueca pensativa, intentaba repasar con sensatez lo ocurrido y analizar la situación con la cabeza fría. Sin lugar a dudas sus reflexiones todavía permanecían en el momento que había compartido con su compañera de habitación pocas horas atrás.

Se le hacía extremadamente tedioso recordar la última vez que había tenido sexo de esa manera tan salvaje con alguna chica, y es que en definitiva nunca antes había experimentado algo semejante.

Pese a eso, si podía recordarla a ella, porque en el fondo sabía que aún seguía presente de alguna forma, y no había logrado olvidarla del todo. La mujer que había amado tiempo atrás aun volvía de vez en cuando a uno que otro pensamiento nocturno y sueño delirante. Y aunque siempre anhelaba creer que era solo porque no tenía a nadie más, no había tenido la oportunidad de corroborarlo.

Jenna White, esa joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises, había sido la mujer más importante que pasó por su vida hasta ahora, aunque en ocasiones, después de su quiebre, solía creer que solo por lo bien que se llevaban mientras hacían el amor, era la única razón por la cual permanecieron tanto tiempo juntos. Incluso siendo más sincero, podría jurar con las manos sobre el fuego que también era el único aspecto en el que ella nunca había fingido. Finalmente todo había sido una gran mentira que aún calaba profundo en su corazón, y dolía cada vez que se acordaba de ello.

Inspiró con fuerza, mientras volvía a fijar su atención distraída sobre la noche anterior. Deborah era todo lo contrario a la mujer que alguna vez deseó como esposa y quien había sido la última con quien había estado.

La muchacha de cabello castaño claro y orbes celestes, era sincera, extrovertida, valiente y espontanea al punto de llegar a ser infantil por ello. Pero a la hora del sexo, era toda una mujer, apasionada y sensual, lo que a todas luces lo traía ardiendo en deseo, y pudo comprobarlo nuevamente por aquella rigidez larga e incómoda que una vez más molestaba entre sus gruesas piernas.

Se acomodó la bata, cerrando las amarras alrededor de su cintura. Aunque deseara con fervor quitarse a Deborah de la cabeza no lo lograba y aquello estaba empezando a molestarle porque en conclusión ella le había dado a entender, que entre ellos no existiría nada más que absoluta necesidad.

_¿Entonces cada vez que lo necesitemos nos buscaremos?_

Debía aclarar ciertos puntos con su compañera de celda y últimamente amante por mutuo acuerdo, si las cosas iban a funcionar de esa forma, se hacía imperativo que arreglaran algunas diferencias y fijaran unas tantas reglas para su extraña relación.

_Y será mejor que deje de pensar tantas boberías._

Claramente el encierro le hacía perder la cabeza a ratos, sus ansias por salir de ese lugar se estaban acumulando como agujas dentro de su estómago, provocándole una sensación bastante desagradable, y para hacer el asunto aun peor comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, sería la primera vez que tendría un arreglo de ese tipo, y a decir verdad la idea no le desagradaba.

El sonido de la puerta del cuarto de baño al ser abierta lo sacó de su meditación exhaustiva, y la causa de tanta reflexión salió con el cabello mojado y la bata perfectamente amarrada a la cintura. Deborah sintió que su corazón saldría disparado a través de su caja torácica al verlo parado junto a la ventana con esa expresión tan seria, tenía un mal presentimiento que comenzó a hacerse presente recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces supo que venía algo que no quería escuchar, algo que seguramente no le iba a gustar, y por aquella expresión ceñuda lo comprendió… debían tratar "_ese_" asunto.

- Tenemos que hablar. – dijo Piers con voz suave, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. – Ven, siéntate. – se sentó sobre el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana y ella lo imitó tímidamente.

- ¿Que sucede? – logró articular con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo como las manos le sudaban y la angustia le subía hasta la garganta. – Piers… yo… – levantó la mirada encontrándose con los orbes miel de su compañero. – Discúlpame, todo esto es…

- No tengo por qué disculparte, Deborah escucha… - la interrumpió con suavidad. – Yo solo necesito saber…

- Necesitas saber de qué va todo esto ¿verdad? – inquirió bruscamente, tragó saliva, lo observó frunciendo los labios y continuo antes de que él lo hiciera. – Escucha, sé que yo comencé con este juego que acabó en el sexo un tanto extraño que tuvimos, es cierto, nunca antes he hecho algo semejante pero… - inspiró hondo y prosiguió. – Sé cómo funciona, o más bien creo saberlo. – su abdomen se contrajo y deseó no flaquear. Necesitaba auto convencerse con sus propias palabras. – Es un trato, solo sexo y nada más que eso.

- ¿Qué? – agregó Piers con algo de confusión pero deseando oír el resto.

- ¿No entiendes lo que trato de decir?

- Si entiendo pero…

- Cuando tú quieras, lo hacemos, cuando yo quiera, lo hacemos. – continuo, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del joven. – No pretendo que terminemos siendo novios o algo por el estilo, como dije antes, solo quiero sentir que sigo viva, y obviamente, y sin ser egoísta deseo que tú lo sientas también. – le acarició la mejilla derecha. – Aunque debes saber que me gustas, sino nada de lo que pasó anoche hubiese ocurrido… y la verdad es que eres el mejor amante que he tenido. – por supuesto no pensaba siquiera mencionar cual era la cantidad de amantes con que lo estaba comparando implícitamente. – ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. – dijo antes de que su compañero abriera la boca. – No me interesa saber nada sobre tu pasado amoroso o cursilerías por el estilo.

¿Era su idea o Deborah había respondido todas las preguntas que pensó hacerle momentos antes? Sinceramente, esa niña era un completo enigma, a ratos era dulce, tierna e infantil, pero en tan solo unos instantes podía cambiar dando un giro en ciento ochenta grados para convertirse en absolutamente todo lo contrario, una mujer que a su propio juicio lo dejaba sin palabras para poder seguir con la plática que estaban llevando a cabo. Sus extrañas reacciones lo lanzaban al profundo abismo del desconcierto pero en todo caso, no le molestaba ese trato que había impuesto la chica que estaba sentada junto a él con actitud autoritaria, más bien, podría afirmar con toda certeza que hasta cierto punto le agradaba. Y si bien era cierto que nunca antes había participado en una actividad como esa, no se percibía listo para nada serio, al menos no todavía.

Ya lo había dicho, o más bien, lo había vomitado, ahora sí que no había vuelta atrás, continuarían con su juego sexual hasta que los mataran, o muriesen por algún motivo extraño, o por causa desconocida en ese lugar donde se encontraban prisioneros. Estaba casi segura de que con aquel discurso que acababa de soltar aparentemente con bastante ligereza, Piers quedaría satisfecho con las respuestas que quería escuchar, y ella podría seguir intentando creer que todo terminaría bien y ellos dos solo como un par de buenos amigos, él como su protector y ella como la niña que él pensaba que era.

- Deborah…

No alcanzó a terminar lo que fuera que iba a decir, ya que la muchacha de cabello castaño claro estaba sentada frente a él a horcajadas, observándolo una vez más con esa mirada repleta de lujuria. Sin pensárselo demasiado Piers dejó a un lado su plática y la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia si con delicadeza para besarla en una mezcla de ternura y de pasión, entrelazando con fuerza sus lenguas al tiempo que le mordía los labios con salvajismo. Ella por su parte, buscaba las amarras de la prenda del joven para quitársela desesperadamente, una vez más estaban ardiendo en deseo bestial, disfrutando del silencio que era cortado solo por el sonido del mar a lo lejos y sus respiraciones agitadas. Justo en el momento en que él se disponía a desnudarla de una vez por todas, fueron interrumpidos por el eco chirriante que provenía de la puerta de la habitación. Deborah dio un rápido salto hacia el lado derecho quedando sentada al lado de Piers, mientras dejaba escapar un bufido de frustración desde su laringe. El joven soldado la observó por el rabillo del ojo, arreglándose la prenda de vestir y conteniendo su propio gruñido, luego fijó la mirada en la figura que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Alex Wesker hacía su entrada triunfal, esta vez acompañado del típico escuadrón de engendros deformes vestidos de overol negro y un científico de edad avanzada y aspecto apacible parado justo a su lado.

- ¿Ahora qué? – soltó Piers cabreado y poniéndose de pie. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

- Oh, tranquilo. – dijo el recién llegado con tono sereno. – Esto será muy breve. – posó su mirada sobre la chica que aún estaba sentada en el sillón. – Querida, necesito una muestra de sangre. Supongo que no tendrás problemas en cooperar. – Ella le dedicó una rápida mirada a Piers y este se la devolvió. – Vamos, lo estoy haciendo de la manera fácil, no creo que quieras que te llevemos por la fuerza al laboratorio por una muestra que podemos tomar aquí. ¿Verdad?

La joven de orbes celestes dio un hondo suspiro encogiéndose de hombros mientras entrecerraba los ojos y pasaba su mirada desde Piers a Alex, finalmente asintió subiendo con lentitud la manga de su vestimenta de color blanco con resignación.

El hombre de edad avanzada caminó hacia ella con paso seguro después de que Wesker le hiciera una señal con la mano, sacando en su marcha una jeringa de diez mililitros en su respectivo envoltorio estéril desde su bolsillo.

- Esto no te dolerá. – afirmó con voz amable, colocando una liga en el brazo de la joven. – Mantén apretado el puño y no te muevas. – Piers prestaba atención a la escena, de pie a un metro de distancia, contemplando como la aguja afilada entraba en la piel de Deborah. – Suelta el puño. – ordenó mientras tiraba del émbolo. – Listo, eso es todo.

Puso un trozo de algodón sobre el brazo de la chica, y le pidió que lo sostuviera ahí por un rato, quitando la aguja y vaciando el contenido en un tubo transparente con tapa de color lila, que posteriormente agitó y guardó dentro del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio mientras se encaminaba a su posición inicial.

- Muchas gracias por su invaluable colaboración. – exclamó Alex retirándose de la habitación con toda su tropa, cerrando tras ellos la pesada puerta de metal la cual emitió el sonido característico de las bisagras que necesitan con urgencia un poco de aceite lubricante.

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido todo eso? – preguntó el castaño aproximándose. Deborah solo se encogió de hombros mientras alzaba con cuidado el algodón que tenía sobre la punción. – ¿Para que te habrán tomado esa muestra?

- No lo sé, ya hasta me parece rutinario el asunto de las agujas. – reconoció, poniéndose de pie frente a él y abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras que él respondía rodeándola por sobre los hombros con sus fuertes brazos. – Debo reconocer que me alegra no haber tenido que ir al laboratorio con ellos, desde aquel día que pasó eso con el cerdo asqueroso… - su cuerpo se estremeció al recordarlo. – Que me da terror tener que salir de la habitación y llegar a encontrármelo en el laboratorio.

Piers sintió como ella temblaba al recordar aquel episodio, desde lo ocurrido no se había referido al tema y el hecho de que ahora estuviera hablando de ello, significaba que lo estaba superando, pero más aún, significaba que los lazos entre ellos se hacían más estrechos.

Apartó unos cabellos despeinados de su frente mientras la observaba con ternura y comprensión, Deborah levantó la vista y se encontró con esos orbes color miel que le sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos, como si intentaran hablarle. Y ella solo podía responder de la misma manera, estaba hipnotizada, y no tenía dudas, se dejaría llevar por aquel hombre que la tenía completamente hechizada. Librando una batalla interna contra ella misma y los sentimientos que ahora, estaba segura, crecían a gran velocidad en su interior.

El castaño la besó suavemente en la frente, pero la joven interceptó sus labios uniéndolos a los de ella en un beso delicado y dócil que deseó durara para siempre.

Las cartas estaban echadas, y sabía con toda certeza que estaba tentando al destino, estaba jugando con fuego y tal vez saldría muy lastimada, sin embargo, ya no le importaba. Cumpliría al pie de la letra el trato que ella misma había establecido.

…

Jenna White se encontraba recostada en un diván que decoraba parte de la habitación de hotel en la cual se estaba hospedando por esos días, un enorme ventanal se encontraba por detrás dando una vista panorámica de la ciudad repleta de rascacielos. El humo de su cigarrillo mentolado inundaba el ambiente con un olor pesado pero fresco. Mientras su mente repasaba la conversación que había tenido días atrás con el capitán de su ex novio Piers, estallando una vez más en ira furibunda al recordar sus palabras, la había tratado como a una cualquiera y se iba a arrepentir por eso, ella misma se encargaría de que ese imbécil se lamentara por cada una de sus filosas palabras.

_Si tan seguro está de que soy una cualquiera, le daré motivos para que lo siga pensando con más fervor que antes._

Se puso de pie hacia el frigobar que se encontraba en el cuarto junto a la cama y cogiendo de este una cerveza helada, planearía con lujo de detalles como cobrárselas al gorila ese. Carcajeó ante la ocurrencia, ahora que lo pensaba el hombre era tan grande que de seguro pasaba por un simio troglodita. Aunque de cierta forma esos músculos le daban una apariencia muy sensual, estaba segura que tras esa dura expresión se escondía un gran amante, un hombre que seguramente se sentía tan solo como ella.

_Quizás no sea tan mala idea que nos hiciéramos compañía._

Dio un gran sorbo a la botella y apagó la colilla en el cenicero, a decir verdad, lo último que sabía de Chris era que estaba comprometido con esa mosca muerta de Jill, esa estúpida jamás le había caído en gracia, ya que siempre pensó que una mujer como esa no era para un hombre como el capitán Redfield, no la conocía bien ni tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, pero de lo poco que habían compartido se había formado esa opinión de ella. Sin embargo, cuando visitó a Chris, éste se encontraba solo y en el mismo departamento que tenía de soltero, e incluso cuando ella le preguntó sobre su boda el pobre parecía bastante confundido.

_¿Qué será lo que pasó ahí? Quizás debería hacerle una visita a Jill, para tener más información de fuentes fiables._

Si quería esa pensión para ese niño que ahora estaba en casa de sus padres en San Francisco, tendría que irse con cuidado, ya había comprobado que el musculoso no iba ayudarla bajo ninguna circunstancia, a pesar de que hizo su mejor esfuerzo derramando aquellas lágrimas de cocodrilo ese día. Pero también era cierto que Jill, al igual que Chris, trabajaba en la BSAA. Mañana probaría suerte con ella, intentaría sonsacar información y luego visitaría al hombretón cabeza de musculo para ver si lograba poner el juego a su favor.

_Si hubiese sabido que Piers moriría en misión, hubiese aguantado un poco más, incluso me hubiese casado con él para tener un futuro seguro y sin trabajar nunca más en mi vida._

Aquel joven soldado se había convertido en la relación más larga que logró aguantar, pero el escuchar de sus labios la palabra "matrimonio" fue lo que la hizo escapar despavorida de su lado, no había día en que no se regañara en su fuero interno por la estupidez que había cometido. Hubiese podido seguir con su vida de vicios y juerga casada o soltera, incluso ahora que tenía un hijo de Piers seguía en las mismas andanzas de siempre, su madre se encargaba de cuidar a la molestia que significaba ese niño, mientras ella le decía que estaba trabajando o en viajes de negocios.

Había decidido cazar a un militar después de que una de sus amigas le comentó sobre los beneficios que recibían, pero se afiló aún más los dientes cuando averiguó la existencia de la BSAA, en aquella organización solo estaban los más calificados, los mejores. Y claro que su ex novio estaba dentro de esa categoría, se estremeció al recordar la forma en que la acariciaba, si algo debía reconocer era que ese hombre amaba como ningún otro, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería su capitán realizando la misma tarea. Dejó caer la botella de su mano, la cual resbaló hasta quebrarse contra el suelo de porcelanato, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal de solo imaginárselo, entonces cayó en cuenta que necesitaba un amante con urgencia.

Encontraría un hombre bien parecido en algún club de la ciudad para pasar el rato, algún idiota al que jamás volvería a ver, así como lo hacía antes las noches en que Piers no estaba con ella. Sabia donde conseguir buenos sujetos a esas horas, era medio día de domingo, por lo cual los clubes sociales eran una buena opción para ella. Cogió su abrigo que estaba sobre la cama, las llaves del velador y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con brusquedad y prisa.

…

A pesar de que la calefacción estaba en el máximo nivel, Claire no podía dejar de tiritar mientras frotaba sus manos con fuerza y admiraba el día nublado que hacia afuera a través de la ventana junto al comedor de su amiga.

- ¡Vaya hoy sí que hace frío! ¡Maldito cambio climático! – Exclamó al ver a Jill asomarse por el pasillo del departamento ya vestida para salir. - ¿Estas lista? – preguntó con suavidad.

La rubia asintió con lentitud mientras se acomodaba el cabello, no estaba muy segura de que el plan de la menor de los Redfield daría resultado, mas sin embargo, era lo único que tenía a la mano para hacer que Chris recordara, y por lo tanto, se había vestido para la ocasión con un chaleco ajustado de color morado oscuro que marcaba divinamente su perfecta figura, a juego un pantalón apretado de color negro que terminó de combinar con unas botas que finalizaban a la altura de sus rodillas, de tacón alto y con finas hebillas en los tobillos, las cuales eran del mismo color azabache de su calzado. Para finalizar su atuendo, se había maquillado con tonos suaves y puesto unos elegantes y pequeños aretes de oro.

- Debo admitir con entera certeza… que estoy aterrada, Claire - confesó con voz suave. – Si esto no funciona, te juro que no sé qué más hacer. – inspiró hondo y continuo. – Además, no puedo evitar sentirme como una adolescente desesperada.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada ahogada ante el último comentario de Jill, porque no le cabía la menor duda de que tenía razón. Ambas ya estaban un poco viejas para andar planeando ese tipo de cosas, pero si de algo estaría siempre segura, era de que su niña interior nunca la dejaría en paz, además ella tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera, era algo característico de su personalidad al igual que su devoción por ayudar y proteger a sus seres amados.

- Tranquilízate. – le aconsejó con ternura. – Te ves bien, eres linda, Chris te ama, y estamos juntas en esto. – sonrió abiertamente. – Absolutamente nada puede salir mal.

- Si tú lo dices. – afirmó Jill con algo de sarcasmo, pero a la vez divertida.

- Mejor vámonos, que con tu pesimismo no llegaremos muy lejos.

Claire se encaminó hasta la puerta de entrada y tomó el manojo de llaves de su amiga, mientras ella la seguía de cerca con un nudo en el estómago que amenazaba con hacerla explotar en nerviosismo, las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le martillaba con fuerza contra el esternón, no podía evitar preguntarse una y otra vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Le aterraba la idea de que Chris se diera cuenta de que estaban planeando algo raro, con lo cabezota que era, claramente había más probabilidades de que ocurriera un desastre antes de lo que estaban buscando lograr. Lo conocía bastante bien como para jurar que era la persona más distraída que pisaba sobre la tierra, pero a su vez, el mejor hombre que habitaba en la misma.

- ¡Eh! ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada todo el día? – le gritó Claire desde el umbral de la puerta.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando quitarse al capitán Redfield de la cabeza por lo menos por un momento, debía pensar en forma positiva. Tomó aire, se irguió para darse valor y comenzó su marcha junto a su futura cuñada hacia el departamento de su futuro esposo.

…

Piers y Deborah estaban recostados sobre la cama presente en su prisión medieval, una vez más habían protagonizado un sexo salvaje que había llevado a la joven de orbes celestes a su límite, dejándola sumida en el más profundo de los sueños después de que ambos alcanzaran el escandaloso clímax.

Ella descansaba tranquilamente boca abajo sobre el abdomen de su amante de manera perpendicular al cuerpo del mismo, él quien se encontraba apoyado sobre su propia espalda acomodado sobre un par de almohadas a su lado y respirando pausadamente, estaba repasando otra vez lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Habían comenzado sobre el sofá para terminar sobre el lecho, desatando su pasión desenfrenada, sin importarles nada más que el otro, sin importarles donde estaban o incluso el hecho de que alguien podría interrumpirlos de nuevo.

El joven soldado contemplaba con ternura a su compañera, analizando cada detalle de su anatomía desprovista de cualquier ropaje, desde donde se encontraba tenía una vista panorámica de todo su cuerpo.

Su cabello castaño claro y desordenado cubría parte de su rostro, sus ojos celestes permanecían cerrados resguardando los sueños que moraban en su mente siendo decorados por las largas pestañas, sus labios entreabiertos, esos labios dulces que llevaban grabada la invitación implícita de ser besados con lujuria o dulzura. Sus finos hombros, su espalda delgada que en el medio llevaba cincelada esa marca un tanto extraña, la cual acarició con delicadeza y cuidado para no despertarla, no cabía duda de que era una cicatriz ya que la piel de ese segmento era irregular áspera y más dura que el resto de su suave epidermis, tenía la misma forma que divisó hacía días atrás, como alas de mariposa. No pudo evitar preguntarse que sería lo que le habría pasado. Entonces dio un respingo y desvió la mirada al momento en que una terrible imagen pasó por su cabeza, otra vez aquella idea que desde un día atrás lo venía atormentando.

Deborah no era capaz de recordar nada y según los reportes que había leído sobre el virus C, ese era uno de sus efectos secundarios. No tenía caso preguntárselo a ella y tampoco tenía como averiguarlo, ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, estaba completamente seguro de que ese era el regalo que compartían ambos… El virus C era el motivo por el cual estaban encerrados en ese lugar. Todos esos científicos, las pruebas que les hacían en el laboratorio, incluso el hecho de que siguieran con vida, eran a causa de que ambos debían tenerlo aun en su cuerpo.

_Eso significa que… _

¿Significaba que podrían volver a mutar? ¿Por qué ahora permanecían en su forma humana? Lo último que lograba visualizar en su mente antes de despertar en esa prisión era la base submarina, su rostro como el de un J'avo reflejado en el agua que subía a cada segundo, la expresión en la cara de Chris diciéndole que aún había una oportunidad.

Suspiró hondo y volvió a fijar su atención en la joven que aun dormía con semblante calmado y expresión serena. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar en que debía decírselo, ella debía saber que era lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, tenía todo el derecho. Además después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, era justo que se enterara por él. Había prometido protegerla y desde que entregó su palabra en esa mazmorra, abrigaba aquella enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Deborah se había convertido en una parte importante para él en tan solo una docena de días desde que se habían conocido, esa niña…

_Esa mujer…_

Le corrigió su mente, esa mujer, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se estaba metiendo muy dentro de su ser y a pesar de todo lo que ella había dicho sobre no involucrarse en el trato que había impuesto, Piers no estaba seguro de poder cumplir esa cláusula en específico, pero esperaba por el bien de ambos poder hacerlo.

…

Claire detuvo el motor y las luces del tablero y las propias luces del automóvil se apagaron en el momento en que giró la llave para quitarla de la cerradura. Las gotas de lluvia al caer sobre el techo de acero hacían eco en todo el interior de la pequeña cabina, marcando al mismo compás los latidos de su corazón. Ahora podía sentir el nerviosismo manifestarse a través de su cuerpo, intentó luchar contra esas sensaciones incomodas, si Jill lo notaba se pondría peor que ella misma.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí. – afirmó la rubia mientras intentaba mirar a través del vidrio empañado sentada en el asiento del copiloto. – Será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que comience a llover con más fuerza.

- Insisto en que este clima es una mierda. – se quejó Claire. – Esperemos que Chris este en casa, venía pensando en eso de camino para acá.

- ¡¿No lo llamaste?!

- La verdad pensé que sería mejor llegar de sorpresa. – rió nerviosa la pelirroja, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca. – Bueno, no es que mi hermano sea de levantarse muy temprano un domingo.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Jill con tono casi inaudible.

- Las tres y media. – suspiró pensando en que había sido una idiota. – Bueno, me equivoque, pero si nos quedamos sentadas aquí… – le dedicó una mirada a su amiga para tranquilizarla. – O nos morimos congeladas o Chris se nos escapa.

- Vamos. – la mujer de ojos azules se colocó su abrigo negro, abrió la puerta del coche y separó su paraguas bajando del auto.

Claire respiró profundo e hizo lo mismo, ambas entraron a la carrera dentro del recibidor del edificio en donde vivía el capitán Redfield. El conserje llamó a su departamento y les dio la autorización para que subieran. En el ascensor Jill pensó que toda esta situación era muy infantil, que quizás debía haber dejado las cosas como estaban, hacerle caso a Claire no siempre tenía buenos resultados. La última vez que recordaba haber seguido una ocurrencia suya, habían ido a comprar comida china cerca de las tres de la madrugada porque la pelirroja sintió un repentino antojo, lo que llevó a que ella, Chris y Claire terminaran al otro día con una infección gástrica. No obstante, la situación que ahora vivía, no era comparable a una serie de vómitos compulsivos por causa de comida en mal estado.

El sonido del pitido que dio el elevador al llegar al piso indicado terminó por volverla a la realidad, al abrirse las puertas, afuera de su hogar y en el pasillo, se encontraba parado un animado hombre alto, de cabello castaño y amplia sonrisa. Claire salió corriendo a abrazar a su hermano, olvidándose por un momento del plan que habían trazado antes de salir del apartamento de Jill.

- ¡Claire! Qué bueno verte. – exclamó él sosteniéndola con más fuerza. – Me alegra tanto que estés por aquí.

- Es que me dieron unos días libres. – dijo mirándolo a la cara, separando un poco el contacto. – Y pensé, ¿Cómo no me voy a pasar a ver a mi hermano favorito? – sonrió abiertamente y luego agregó. – Así que tendrás que arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes, mira que me pienso quedar aquí contigo.

En ese momento Jill llegaba al lado del par de hermanos felices, con una bella sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- Vaya, sí que se extrañaban ustedes dos. – afirmó dejando escapar una risita. – Hola, Chris. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que Claire se apartaba.

- Bueno. – expresó la pelirroja juntando sus manos. – Ahora que estamos los tres reunidos como antes. – los miró con complicidad. - ¿Qué tal si celebramos nuestra pequeña reunión?

Tanto Chris como Jill asintieron y los tres entraron en el departamento cerrando la puerta tras ellos, las chicas se quitaron sus abrigos colgándolos en la percha que estaba junto a la entrada. Acto seguido, Claire se dirigió al bar que tenía su hermano sacando desde su interior una botella de vino y algunos snack.

- ¿Qué tal si empezamos con algo ligero? – preguntó moviendo la botella mientras se las enseñaba. – Como los viejos tiempos. – Jill le lanzó una mirada casi histérica y Chris permaneció en silencio. – ¿Qué les pasa?

- Claire yo no bebo. – dijo su hermano con tono serio. – Desde lo que ocurrió en Edonia.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos que al gusto de la rubia parecieron horas, la mujer de ojos celestes dejó la botella desde donde la había sacado y dijo con voz suave.

- Lo siento, no sabía… – suspiró. – Siempre podemos pasarlo bien sin beber. – caminó hacia ellos pasándolos por el lado para dirigirse a la cocina. - ¿Qué tienes de bueno para comer? – abrió el refrigerador y no se sorprendió al ver su contenido. – Ay, hermanito ¿Cuándo aprenderás que las hamburguesas y salchichas no están dentro de la comida saludable?

- Bueno, tenemos dos opciones. – dijo Jill. – O vamos a comprar algo, u ordenamos algo.

- Se me antoja una pizza. – espetó Chris casi saboreándose.

- Y aquí vamos otra vez con lo de la comida saludable. – soltó la pelirroja en un susurro. – Bueno, como estamos los tres y Chris será quien invite comeremos pizza.

- Yo no dije que iba a invitar. – reclamó con un gruñido.

Ambas mujeres echaron a reír a grandes carcajadas, finalmente siempre se las arreglaban para que él pagara la comida, el soldado lo sabía, y a decir verdad no le molestaba, el tener a esas dos en su departamento era lo mejor que le podía pasar, las mujeres que más amaba en la vida, y contra eso solo podía darles en el gusto en todo lo que ellas quisieran. Suspiró resignado mientras las volvía a mirar con seriedad y ellas paraban con las risas.

- Esta bien, yo invito, pero ustedes llaman por teléfono para hacer la orden. – admitió por fin el mayor de los Redfield.

- No hay problema. – comentó Claire rápidamente, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón su móvil mientras marcaba a la velocidad de la luz el número telefónico para pedir la dichosa pizza.

Chris se dejó caer sobre el sofá y Jill lo siguió sentándose a su lado, a unos tres metros de ellos cerca de la cocina, la pelirroja parloteaba por teléfono. Ellos no le prestaron importancia a lo que decía, el castaño se quedó viendo a la mujer que se había sentado a su lado mientras ella hacia lo mismo en silencio. Entonces recordó lo que había decidido esa misma mañana, fue cuando sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su abdomen se contrajo en una especie de espasmo neurasténico.

- ¿Les parece bien tres pizzas familiares de cinco ingredientes cada una? – inquirió Claire en un grito que hizo que ambos dieran un salto.

- Si, a mí me parece bien. – contestó la otra mujer esbozando una sonrisa, y mirando hacia donde estaba su amiga. Chris solo asintió con un gesto con la cabeza. – Elige tú los ingredientes. – agregó Jill, volviendo a fijar su atención en su antiguo compañero de misiones.

El hombre castaño y robusto tragó saliva con dificultad, la verdad era que Jill lucía realmente hermosa, había algo extraño en su mirada, algo que le hacía pensar por un momento que ella sabía lo que él pretendía decirle, sin embargo eso era imposible.

- Hace varios días que no te veía Jill. – por fin se atrevió a decirle algo.

- Si, es que he estado algo ocupada con el trabajo aburrido, ya sabes, el papeleo y esas cosas que nadie quiere hacer. – suspiró. – Alguien tiene que recibir a los nuevos reclutas mañana por la mañana, espero no tener que ser yo.

- En treinta minutos más o menos llegará la comida. – informó Claire mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones pequeños. – Ya me estoy muriendo de hambre. – miró a los dos que estaban a su izquierda en el sofá. – ¿Les parece si mientras tanto vemos una película?

- Suena divertido, pero no sé si Chris tendrá alguna buena película. – Jill rió abiertamente mientras se volteaba hacia el nombrado.

- Por supuesto que tengo buenas películas. – lanzó él, fingiéndose indignado.

La pelirroja comenzó a buscar en el mueble donde estaba la televisión algún film que valiera la pena ver, algo que no fuera muy aburrido, lo cierto era que el día estaba especial para quedarse acurrucado con alguien especial viendo la televisión tapados con una manta y bebiendo chocolate u otra bebida caliente. Al fin había encontrado una, era algo vieja y ya la había visto, de hecho ella la había olvidado en casa de Chris la última vez que lo visitó, por eso estaba segura de que ni su hermano ni Jill la habían notado si quiera.

Sin tomarse la molestia de preguntarles si querían ver esa película en especial, la introdujo en el reproductor, tomó el control remoto y se acomodó de vuelta en su sillón.

- ¿Y qué vamos a ver? – inquirió la rubia con curiosidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta. - ¡Claire!

- Es una peli que vi hace mucho, se llama _"If only"_ es muy buena. – respondió enfatizando en las últimas palabras.

Los dos que estaban en el sofá contiguo cruzaron miradas, ambos conocían los gustos de la hermana menor de Chris, a ella le gustaban las cintas melosas, desbordantes de dulzura y romanticismo. Se lamentaron en silencio por haberla dejado escoger lo que verían, mientras en la pantalla comenzaban a aparecer las primeras imágenes.

Llevaban cerca de veinte minutos desde que había comenzado la película, y tanto Jill como Chris estaban completamente sumergidos en la trama de la misma, Claire sonreía victoriosa mientras los miraba de reojo. La rubia estaba apoyada en el hombro de su hermano y él estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, con toda la atención puesta en la pantalla. Fue cuando el sonido de su móvil la sacó de su examinación detallada de la escena que tenía a un metro de distancia.

- ¿Hola? – contestó dubitativa ya que no conocía el número del remitente. – ¡¿No?! ¿De verdad estás en Nueva York? – Jill y Chris la miraban atentos, mientras ella ponía la película en pausa. – No puedo creerlo. ¡Claro que sí! – soltaba risitas coquetas. – Si obvio, ahora mismo voy para allá, hace siglos que no te veo así que por nada me lo pierdo. Adiós.

- ¿Quién era? – le preguntó su hermano arqueando una ceja, mientras Claire se ponía de pie y comenzaba a buscar su abrigo.

- ¿A que no adivinas? – respondió retóricamente, colocándose la prenda con prisa.

Jill le dedicó una mirada de pánico absoluto mientras pensaba que eso no era parte del plan que ella misma había trazado, ahora se marchaba y la dejaba sola. Y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas gritarle que no podía, que no debía irse y abandonarla, tenía más que claro que si lo hacía todo se iba al demonio y peor aún, se dejaba al descubierto.

- Claire no estoy para adivinanzas. – regañó Chris.

- Era Leon, está en la ciudad y por una corazonada pensó que podía estar por aquí visitándote.

- ¿Leon eh…? - soltó Jill mirándola con furia asesina.

- Si, bueno tengo que irme, más tarde regreso, me guardan pizza y si les queda tiempo… - Abrió la puerta de entrada. – Bajen mi equipaje del auto de Jill. Los quiero, adiós.

La puerta se cerró y tanto la rubia como el castaño estaban confundidos, preguntándose que había sido todo ese alboroto. Cuando se iban a disponer a seguir en lo que estaban, el móvil de Chris fue el que interrumpió esta vez.

- Redfield. – contestó cuando reconoció el número de la central. - ¿Qué dice? – Jill observaba con un nudo en la garganta al ver como la expresión de Chris se endurecía. - ¡¿Y por qué no nos han avisado antes de enviar un pelotón?! – bufó con ira. – Esa no ha sido la mejor decisión. ¿Desde cuándo que llegó esa información? – indagó poniéndose de pie. - ¿Y recién ahora me lo informan? ¿Quién más está enterado?

Los ojos azules de la mujer que estaba aún sentada en el sofá reflejaron confusión y miedo, mientras el soldado comenzaba a caminar por la sala como un león enjaulado y enfurecido. ¿Qué era lo que le estaban diciendo del otro lado? No podía evitar preguntarse el porqué del enfado tan marcado de Chris.

- Retire las tropas general, lo están poniendo sobre aviso. – afirmó. – ¡Puede que aún exista gente inocente y viva en ese lugar! – gritó colérico. – Mañana a primera hora estaremos ambos allá. – y colgó sin decir más.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó ella sin más, poniéndose de pie.

- Jill… - dijo sentándose y haciéndole un gesto a ella para que volviera donde estaba antes. – Tienen información sobre el paradero de Alex Wesker, y enviaron un pelotón a atacar.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó sorprendida. – Después de todos estos años… pensé que ese hombre había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

- Al parecer sigue con vida, y continuando con los experimentos que Spencer le encargó realizar en vida. – se refregó el rostro, intentando calmar la rabia que sentía. – Escucha, la misión me la encargarán a mí. – continuó con la vista perdida. - ¿Recuerdas lo que nos encontramos en la mansión Spencer la última vez?

- Jamás podría olvidarlo. – tomó su mano obligándolo a mirarla. – Iré contigo.

- El general te ha mencionado, quiere que estemos ambos mañana temprano. – sus orbes reflejaron angustia. – No quiero que vayas, no soportaría si otra vez tú…

Sus miradas se cruzaron y se sostuvieron, fundiéndose al tiempo en que un relámpago sordo iluminaba desde el exterior, la tarde había caído hundiendo en sombras otoñales el departamento de Chris. Cuando por fin llegó el trueno estaban a escasos centímetros, casi pudiendo sentir la respiración del otro. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre los tejados, los vehículos pasando en el exterior, las bocinas de los carros a lo lejos los envolvieron y desaparecieron al mismo tiempo. Jill se acercó recostándose en el pecho de Chris, a lo que este respondió cercándola con sus fuertes y fornidos brazos. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón, una vez más lograba escuchar esa dulce melodía.

No permitiría que nada malo volviera a pasarle al hombre que amaba con su alma, estarían juntos en esa misión y cuidaría de él como en los viejos tiempos.

Chris sentía el delicioso aroma del cabello de la mujer que le robaba el sueño, la abrazó con más ahínco, no deseaba que ella se alejara de su lado nunca más, por fin la tenía entre sus brazos, como siempre debió ser. La protegería incluso a costa de su propia existencia. Después de todo era su responsabilidad y su misión en la vida, acabar con el legado de Ozwell Spencer.

* * *

_**...**_

_**Oooooooh, terminó jujuju!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno, la verdad es que me pareció que sería entretenido cortarlo justo ahí... :D**_

_**Por cierto, a quienes les gusten las imágenes que he puesto últimamente de portada en el fic, pueden ver más de esto en mi galería de DeviantArt, la cual he inaugurado recientemente ^^ es un nuevo pasatiempo que adoro jojojo... Así que los dejo cordialmente invitados a darse una vuelta por allá ^^ la dirección es: jillfilth . deviantart . com como verán, no es muy original de mi parte jaja. (es todo junto, solo que acá no me deja colocarlo así.)**_

_**Ahora sí, sin más que decirles solo que los adoro y espero sus hermosos reviews, los cuales me sacan más de una sonrisa y me animan a continuar... Los dejo...**_

_**Adiosin!**_

_**Atte. Jill Filth.**_


End file.
